Loving Friends
by Nerdean
Summary: Clark and Chloe meet. Clark runs in to Chloe in the halls of school. They become friends. Then on to senior year when things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. This is will have little to no season relation. This is what I would have liked to see happen between Clark and Chloe. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Clark POV**

**Chapter 1 – Freshmen Year**

Going to high school is always difficult for people. Or so I have been told, but not only am I going to high school this year, but I am also no longer being home schooled. Being home schooled was fine with my mom, but I am pretty anxious to see what school is like.

"Clark! Lana is down here waiting!"

"Be right down Mom." I yell back downstairs.

This is it, I am going to school today. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and make sure I am looking okay. I grab my new book bag and run downstairs. Waiting for me is Lana Lang. She is my neighbor and I have always had a small crush on her if I am going to be honest. Okay, so it is a rather large crush.

"Hey Clark." Lana says to me.

"Hey Lana."

"You looking forward to school today?" she asked with interest.

"I am looking forward to it. I am pretty nervous though.'

"I am not going to lie, I am pretty nervous too. I mean, it's freshmen year. All new stuff this year."

Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better.

"Well Mom I guess I will be going now." I glance to my parents sitting at the kitchen table. Mom appears to have tears in her eyes. Oh gosh. "Oh Mom, don't cry."

"I'm not crying Clark...Okay I am, I am just sad to see you going."

"He will be fine Martha." Dad looked at me and winked then back to Mom.

I go to Mom and give her and Dad a quick hug goodbye and go back over to Lana. I give them a little wave and head outside to catch the bus with Lana. I know I could run faster, but it will be nice to ride the bus with Lana.

0000

Well there was nothing too interesting about the bus ride, but now I can I have done it. I did sit with Lana, but she pretty much didn't stop talking about her boyfriend Whitney. I knew she was dating him, but not something I really had to much to talk about. I have never even had a girlfriend, so I couldn't even add any of my relationship advice, because I don't have any.

This school is pretty good sized, for being in a town called Smallville. It is two stories, has a swimming pool, football field, baseball field, basketball court, newspaper, drama theater, and tons of things to be apart of.

"So Clark do you need to get your schedule from the office or anything?" Lana asks.

"No. My parents got everything set up for me last week, so I have everything. Thanks th..."

"HEY LANA!" interrupted Whitney. As he runs up behind her and grabs her around the waist and kisses her on her cheek.

"Hey babe. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Who's this?" Whitney says looking towards Clark.

"Oh this is my neighbor Clark. He is new this year." Lana explains to Whitney.

"Hey Clark." Whitney greets me.

"Hey Whitney. Lana has told me so much about you."

Then Whitney turns back to Lana and starts to make out with her right in the hallway. This could be less awkward.

"Well I am off to find my class. Talk to you later." I say to them, but it doesn't seem they have heard me.

I start walking away and just as I am turning the corner of the hall I run smack dab in to someone. As she is about to slam to the ground, I grab her up. So now I am holding this poor girl in my arms and she is looking at me like I am a crazy mugger.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" I am officially freaking out. My first day and I have already ran someone over.

"Um, you could just set me down." she says looking up at me.

Oh my gosh, I am still holding her. She is very attractive, she is blonde, curvy, and she has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I am still holding her. I set her down.

"I really am so sorry. I didn't see you and I..."

"Really, I am fine. I am already behind though, so if you could excuse me." she says as she goes around me and takes off just as fast.

I am so glad she isn't hurt. Well back to getting to class. I just can't shake her though. What was her name? Hopefully I bump into her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clark POV**

**Chapter 2**

My first week of school is going great. I am doing really well in my classes so far. I was nervous I would be behind in my subjects. Turns out I am actually a little ahead in some subjects and I am thinking today I will be signing up for some extracurricular activities.

"So Dad, I was thinking I want to go out for the football team. I think I will be good at it and I know how to control my powers, so I won't hurt anyone."

"Clark I don't think it is a good ideal." Dad glances up from his breakfast.

"Come on Dad, I really want to do this."

"Clark no. I don't want you going out for the team. I hate being the bad guy here, but it's just not going to happen. I don't mind you signing up for drama or something like that, but no physical sports. There is just too much danger." Dad says seeming to get upset by just the ideal of me playing sports.

"Okay Dad, if you really don't want me to out for the team, I won't. I will just see what else they have to offer today on the sign up boards."

0000000000

At lunch at school I decide to go check out the boards. There are some openings for Theater, Band, Choir, Newspaper, and Chess Club. I have always been okay at chess, but I really don't know if I want to join a club for it. I decide that I will join the newspaper. I am a pretty good writer, plus I think it will look better on a college application. It looks like they actually can meat during school and after school. I have a Study Hall last hour, so I can down to the newspaper office then. Time to have some lunch.

"Hey Clark!"

I turn around and see Lana coming up next to me. "Hey Lana, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing too much. You signing up for something? Like the football team?"

"No, my dad doesn't want me to go out for the team, with it being my first time in public school and all. I am signing up for the newspaper though." I explain.

"That sounds...nice."

"Yeah I think it will something new for me to do. I have always wanted to do something as a part of a team, so this should be fun."

"Yeah, I think it will be good for you Clark. Plus I don't think the girl that works in there has much help. When you pick up The Torch, she pretty much writes everything."

"Oh that is good I guess. That means she will probably be happy to get some help, even if it just from me." I laugh at my own joke.

00000000000

It is last hour and I am kind of nervous about going to the newspaper. I head down that way though. When I walk in the door to The Torch, look who it is, the girl I knocked down in the hallway just last week. She doesn't even glance up from her computer right away, but when she does a small smile goes across her face.

"You here to apologize some more, or just carry me around?" she asks.

"I, huh, I, huh, I just came because I signed up to be apart of The Torch." this girl has me extremely nervous. She is just so beautiful and she just gets me flustered.

"Okay that is great. Have you ever worked on a newspaper before?... Like at your old school? ….Do you have any ideal what I am talking about?"

"No, I have never been on a newspaper. This is my first school I have been in, I was home schooled before."

"Okay that is not ideal, but I am so happy just to have some help around here. No one is really wanting to work in print these days. Any time they actually have to do some work, people seem to shy away. I am only a freshmen and I am already the editor. Right now, to be honest, I am the only person working for The Torch. I came in this past summer to learn everything from the senior that was the editor last year...I am blabbering, my name is Chloe Sullivan." she says and extends her hand out for a nice hand shake.

"Hi Chloe. I am Clark Kent." I reply and shake her hand.

"Okay Clark, let's get to work. I am going to assign you this story about where the cafeteria food really comes from. I have suspensions that Luthor Corp is selling our school less than grade food at a expensive price, because they can."

"Okay I am on it." and this is my first article to get to the bottom of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clark POV**

**Chapter 3 – December of Freshmen Year**

I need to put all my books in my locker and then head to The Torch. Everything at school has been going great this year. I am doing excellent in my regular classes so far. The best thing has been Chloe and I have become great friends. She is so witty and funny. I enjoy being around her and it is really nice. Lana is still dating Whitney, which is good for them. I wish them nothing but the best. Ever since I met Chloe, my Lana crush has kind of subsided. I just think about Chloe all the time and we have a nice time together.

"Hey Chloe." I say as I am entering The Torch.

"Hey Clark. Do you have that article for me?"

"Yeah I do. It is hard to believe the mice of Smallville were turning into crop eating beasts." I say handing her the report.

"Another thing for The Wall of Weird I suppose." Chloe says and then pins a picture of one of the beast mice on the wall.

"You know Chloe I have been thinking about this for a long time now and I think...if you want...maybe...sometime...we could go see a movie or something?"

"Like a date?" Chloe asks looking up surprised from her computer screen.

"Well I mean, if you want to. I just really like spending time with you and I just thought it would be fun."

"That does sound really nice Clark, but I am just nervous that if we go on a date then if something happens, we wouldn't be friends anymore. You are my only real friend here Clark and I would hate for anything to jeopardize it." Chloe says still looking directly at me.

"Yeah, sure. I mean I understand. It was just an ideal." I say feeling pretty much like an idiot. I should have never said anything. I sit down at my computer and start looking for my next story.

**Chloe POV**

I can't believe Clark just asked me out and what did I do, turn him down of course. I have had the biggest crush on him ever since he ran me over at the beginning of the school year. He was so sorry that he had done it. He had caught me before I hit the ground. He had these gorgeous blue eyes. I was even more surprised when he first came into The Torch saying he would be working with me. A fit guy like him, I thought for sure he would be on the football team. I figured he was just some jock with no brain, but he is not like that at all. He is really sweet, nice, and smart. I really hate that I had to turn him down, I mean wouldn't that be the best thing Clark and I together. I know he really likes Lana, I can just tell. I wish I could go out with him, I just enjoy him as a friend way too much.

"So Clark do you have any big plans for Christmas break, it will be here next week?"

"No, not really. I will probably just hang out at my house and in my loft." Clark replies, still not looking up at her.

"That sounds like a good time. I mean I will probably be going to visit my uncle an cousin, but I would rather just staying around Smallville."

**Clark POV**

I can't believe I asked out Chloe. I guess she is right though, we will probably be better off just as friends. Now here we are, minutes later, pretending that it is not awkward at all, chatting about what we are doing for Christmas break. At the end of the day, it probably is better just to be friends. Just friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. So thank you to everyone reading and the review I have gotten so far. Like I said before I am new to this. I never planned on writing anything, but this is pretty awesome so far. As far as the story goes, I plan on it being kind of long and smutty. I love romance and the sappiness of it all. Okay on with the story. Thanks again.**

**Clark POV**

**Chapter 4 - _Fast Forward_ Senior Year **

**(In The Loft)**

It is hard to believe senior year is half way over already. The past four years have flown by. Even more hard to believe is that Dad let me go out for the football team and I am now the captain and quarterback. So many things have happened since I was a freshmen and it is so crazy to think about.

"Hey Clark, you up there?"

"Yeah I am up here." I reply and glance over the railing of the stairs leading up to my loft. "What's going on Lana?"

"Oh nothing, I was just in the area and I thought I would drop by and see how you where doing. So what's going on?"

"Not too much, just thinking about how much stuff has happened the past four years and how crazy everything has worked out."

"I know exactly what you mean." Lana replied softly.

"So I take it from your tone that things with Jason aren't going so great." I note, thinking about how easy it is to talk to her.

"No they are not. He is just full of secrets and it is driving me insane. I really think I am going to take a break from things..."

I have no ideal what to say, I mean I don't want to comment on her relationship with Jason. I decide to just give her a small smile of understanding.

"You know Clark, I always thought you and I could have had something..."

"You did?" I am completely taken by surprise with this turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean you where always there saving me and I always had a small crush on you." Lana says looking directly into my eyes.

"I didn't know you had a crush on me. I always thought you thought of my like a good friend. You where always with different guys and never once did I get the impression you cared for me, other than being your friend."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong Clark. I always liked you as more than a friend...I know I am still with Jason, but I really like you and would like to give us a chance..."

I am lost. We were just talking about how Jason and her might have a break, but now she is saying she wants to be more than friends with me. I have always liked Lana, but just as a good friend.

Lana moves a little closer and places her hand on my chest. "Look Clark, I know this is odd, but I really like you and would like for us to see where this goes."

"Okay Lana, I think you deserve the truth. I use to have the biggest crush on you, but you where with Whitney at the time. Then we just became such good friends. I really don't see you as much for than a friend." I feel horrible just saying it like that, but I think she needs to know.

"Is that so Clark?" As she starts to lower her hand towards my belt.

"Woah! Lana! What is going on with you?"

"Nothing! Forget it, I am out of here. Have a great time fawning over Chloe, or whatever you are doing up here!" Lana yells as she runs from the loft and out of the barn.

Chloe? Is that what I am doing? I mean plenty of nice girls have asked me out the past four years and I have even went out with a couple. Alicia was the longest relationship I have had and that only lasted a couple months. She was super sweet, but that just didn't work out. Am I comparing all these girls to Chloe? I guess I had never really thought about it, but I guess I am. Ever since I asked her out as a freshmen and we decided it would be best to just stay friends, I just can't get her out of my head. Maybe tomorrow will be the day I decide to risk it all and just ask her one more time. What if she says no again though? Am I willing to lose the relationship that means the most to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 5 – The Following Day in The Torch**

Where the heck is Clark with his article?! I am nearing deadline right now and I can't handle him not showing up right now. Clark is my best friend, but sometimes I could just kill him for being late all the time.

"Hey Chlo!"

Thank goodness! "Clark I was starting to think you wouldn't be here and I would have to put a maze or something in the place of your article. So where is it?"

"Ummmm. Chloe, I kind of for..."

"CLARK! If you tell me you forgot about it, then I am going to go crazy!" I am freaking out right now. How could he do this to me.

"No Chloe, calm down. I was going to say, I kind of forgot it in my locker. I will run and get it real quick. I was just nervous about coming down here." Clark says.

"Why where you nervous about coming in here?" I ask perplexed.

"Um no reason. I will be right back." Clark says and runs out of the room.

I feel like such a jerk. I really shouldn't have been so mean to Clark, he is always been there for me.

"Sorry about that Chloe, I just..."

"Stop Clark. I am really sorry I just freaked out on you. I have just been really stressed and I didn't think I could handle something else. I am really sorry I took it out on you." I interrupt him.

"Don't worry Chloe, I know how stressed things are for you. Sorry I made you worry." He says looking at me as he hands me the article.

This looks really good. I am really excited to get it put in the paper, so it can't get printing. Okay back to work. After I get this issue out I need to start next weeks issue, which means I need to run down to the pool..."

"Hey Chloe. Can I ask you something?" I glance up at Clark who is staring at me. Oh gosh this doesn't look good.

"Sure Clark, what is going on?" I say looking at Clark. Is he fidgeting? He looks nervous.

"Okay, so Chloe. Ummm. Chloe I was wondering. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime on a date?"

Did Clark just ask me out? Am I dreaming? Why would he want to go with me? I mean I just his friend, right?!

"Clark...I, uhhh, I have to run down to the pool real quick and do some quick research for this article I am working on for next week. I...I will talk to you later." I say trying to get out of the room before I start to think he is serious.

"Chloe? Did you hear what I said?" He says standing up behind me and grabbing my shoulders as I am trying to make my escape.

"...I did." I say and then turn around to face him. "Look Clark, we are such great friends and I think you are just settling for me and I can't handle losing you."

"Chl..."

"No Clark really. I really think it is better this way. I need to go do this for my article. Also, don't you have football practice you need to get ready for. If you are serious, we can talk about this later."

"I am very serious Chloe. But if you would rather us talk about it later, that is fine, you are right I do need to go get ready for practice." He lifts my face to meet his gaze. "So we will talk about this later?"

"Yeah Clark, we can talk later."

Clark smiles his smile and then takes off jogging towards the locker rooms. I can't believe he just asked me out. Am I crazy for not saying "YES!" right away. I am. I have always had the biggest crush on Clark and when he asks me out I get all nervous and pretty much run away. Actually, I did try to run away. Now here I am checking out the pool drains! I should just go talk to Clark. I take off running and I slip, then everything fades to black.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**Clark POV – Locker Room**

I am just about ready for football practice when I hear it. The slowing of a heart beat, but not just any heart beat, Chloe's heart beat. I know she was just up by the pool, so I take off running at super speed.

**Pool**

Chloe is lying face down in the water. I jump in and roll her over to get her head out of the water. She has a huge bump on her head and she is barely breathing. I get her up to the edge of the pool and I start CPR.

"Chloe! Are you okay? Chloe?!" I yell in between giving mouth to mouth. "Oh my gosh, how can this be happening? Chloe? You mean too much to me! Look at me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe POV - Poolside**

**Chapter 6**

"_Oh my gosh, how can this be happening? Chloe? You mean too much to me! Look at me!"_

Is that Clark? What happened? My head hurts so bad.

"CHLOE! Look at me!"

Why is Clark yelling so much. I start to blink my eyes and realize he is soaking wet...and so am I. That's when it starts...I start to vomit up water.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Clark says hugging me tightly to his body.

"Clark what happened?" I ask gasping for air.

"Chloe, I was so worried about you. I didn't think I had gotten you out of the water in time. Are you okay? There is a huge bump on your head. I need to take you to the hospital."

"No Clark, I don't want to go to the hospital I am fine." I say sitting up in his arms. Then I remember what happened. I was running to go see him, then I fell, then I guess I hit my head on the side of the pool. I am so lucky Clark was there to get me. "Clark, how did you know I wasn't okay?"

"Ummmm...well Chloe, I was getting ready for practice and I thought I should come see if you needed help with this article you where working on..."

Then I glance down and notice he is only wearing his football pants and no shirt. He is so good looking. I am sitting in his lap and all he is wearing is football pants. His story doesn't make sense though, but it is Clark, so I am not surprised.

"You dropped everything to come help me and you did so in just your pants?"

Then he glances down and I can tell by the look on his face, realizes he is only in his pants.

Then he just gives me one of his Clark smiles.

"Clark thank you so much for saving me. I love that you are always there for me." I say looking directly in his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him being completely honest. This is exactly how I imagined our conversation going, but it will have to do. I guess I should stand up and get out of his lap if I am going to do this though. I go to stand up, but Clark won't let me. "Ummm, Clark, I need to stand up..."

"I don't want to let you up."

Well then, I guess we will be having this conversation with me in his lap. Oh well, I can't say I am really disappointed.

"Fine then. I was actually coming to talk to you about what we were talking about before I had to come down here. I think..."

"Wait Chloe, I really think we should get you to the doctor. The bump is going down, but I am just worried about you."

"I am fine. Really. Anyways, like I was saying. I think we should give it a shot. I am never happier than when I am with you. I am worried about if something does happen and we don't work out that we would lose our friendship. Then on the other hand, what if everything is great." I tell Clark.

He just stares at me. Then he says, "Chloe I feel the same way, but if it is okay with you, I am going to kiss you now."

At this moment, I don't think I could be happier. So I just smile at him. Clark then leans down and slowly starts to kiss me. It is wonderful. His huge hands are on the sides of my face and I can't help but to put my hands on his face too. Then it is over. Too fast for my liking though. So then I lean up and start to kiss Clark again. Then we break apart.

"Clark that was amazing!" I can't help but to giddy. I just kissed Clark. I have been waiting so long for this to happen and now it has.

"I couldn't agree more Chlo."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well let's go get cleaned up and dried off and I think I should take you on a first date. Does that sound okay to you?" Clark questions.

"It sounds wonderful, but I don't really have anything to wear other than my gym clothes, so how about we just go to your place and hang out for a while after we get changed."

"That would work for me."

**Clark POV**

I can't believe Chloe has finally decided that we should go out. We get up and head towards the locker rooms. I decide to take the risk and I reach out and hold her hand the whole way to the entrance to the girls locker room. She is about to let go of my hand, but I slowly pull her back to my side and kiss her again. She looks at me and smiles and I could not be happier.

"I will be back in a few minutes Clark." Chloe says and then goes into the locker room.

I head towards the boys locker room. I was nervous that it might be weird at first kissing Chloe, but it isn't. It is perfect. From the way her mouth fits mine to the way it feels. I decide to take a real quick shower and I get dressed in my flannel long sleeved shirt and jeans. As I am about to walk out of the locker room, Jason, shows up.

"Hey Clark! You think you would want to join the team for practice or are you too busy?"

"Hey Jason. Actually I am not feeling so well. I am heading home."

"Really? Well if you can't come to practice, maybe you should sit the next game out too."

He is threatening me?! This guy is such a tool. "You know what Jason, maybe you are right. I should sit the next game out. I will probably be busy anyway."

Jason looks taken aback. "Ummm, Clark you don't have to do that. I thought you were just playing hooky or something."

"I am. I just don't feel like it today. I am going to hang out with Chloe instead."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah." I reply. Like it is even any of his business. Then I decide I am done talking to him and head towards The Torch, because I figure that is where Chloe will end up when she is ready to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. Also a special thanks to my new Beta: Darkfirelight. He has some great stories, so you should go check out his fanfiction too. Thanks again to everyone!**

**Chloe POV – The Torch**

**Chapter 7**

I can't believe Clark and I are dating; does that mean we're "boyfriend and girlfriend"? I'm not sure, though to be honest I don't really care at this point. I would have preferred to be wearing something a little bit nicer for our first date but my gym shorts, sports bra, and tank top will just have to do.

I'm saving a couple of files on my computer for next weeks issue of the Torch when Clark comes in looking kind of upset.

"Everything okay Clark?" I ask him concernedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just ran into Jason, he was giving me crap about missing practice and started threatening me about sitting out next game. I told him; 'Maybe I should sit the next game out.' and straight away he changed his tune, he's acting really weird. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to save this file." as I click to save the file, "and now I'm ready." I jump up and grab my bag and notice Clark's just staring at me. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just... I've never seen you in such short shorts before..."Clark notes, swallowing.

He's staring at my legs. Okay, that is kind of flattering... I have to fight off the smirk trying to make its way onto my face. "Well, before you burn a hole through me from looking so hard should we get going?"

Clark chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."

Clark walks over and takes my hand and we head outside; We get to the outside door and I remember that it's January and freezing out. I figure I can run to my car pretty quick and not get too cold, but then unexpectedly I feel a jacket being put on around me. I glance up at Clark and he's putting his Letterman jacket on me.

"Clark, you don't need to do that. You'll get cold." I try to take it off and hand it back, but Clark grabs both lapels and holds it.

"I'll be fine Chloe, I promise. I don't want you to get sick on our first date, plus I think it looks good on you." Clark says, grinning shyly.

"So does this mean we're going "steady" now?" I can't help but crack a joke and wow is it just me or did it suddenly get a LOT hotter out here? Magic jacket or what!

Clark just smiles and we take off running across the parking lot and jump in my car.

**Clark's House**

As we pull into Clark's driveway I can't help but be a little nervous. I have been over to his house hundreds of times, but this feels different; like I'm meeting his parents as this different person. Maybe they will see me as this new girl, someone trying to take their son away from them and hate me... Okay maybe I've seen one too many romantic-comedy movies.

Even though it sounds absurd I'm really starting to freak out here. Clark must be able to sense it, because he reaches over and places his hand on my leg as I'm putting the car in park. God his hands are warm. I like the way his hand feels on me, which of course starts to calm me down.

"You look nervous." Clark says, a humorous glint in his eye.

"I am." I confess. "It's just... It's a little weird going over to your house as more than "just friends", y'know?" I query sheepishly, blushing.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I'm excited to have you here as more than just my best friend."

I smile at his words, absently brushing a stray hair out of my eyes, leaning against his chest. "Are we telling your parents? That we're... more than friends?" And yes, the words make me as giddy as they did when I first thought them.

"We probably should, since I would like to have you visit more often now. Much more often." He grinned widely, boyish delight in his eyes. "And it might be fairly obvious when I'm kissing you."

Just the mention of Clark kissing me has me thinking about kissing him earlier, a shiver running up my spine. His soft lips and the way...

"Earth to Chloe, you in there?" He teased. "So, do you want to tell my parents? Or would you rather wait? I'll do whatever makes you comfortable." He said gently, grin settling into a soft smile.

"What would we tell them?"

Clark looks at me for a minute like he doesn't quite understand what I'm asking. "Well... I guess we'd tell them that you are my girlfriend now. If that's okay with you?" He questions nervously.

"Are you serious? Of course that's okay with me! So we are official then? Like I can say 'Clark Kent is my boyfriend' and that would be a true statement?" We're-"

"Whoa, slow down Chloe!" He chuckles at my enthusiasm and I can't help but blush slightly under his gaze. "That sounds great to me; Chloe Sullivan is my girlfriend. It sounds... Fantastic." Clark murmurs, and then he leans over and kisses me.

All of a sudden it dawns on me; we're sitting in his driveway, locking lips as I lean against him, his Letterman jacket comfortably resting over my shoulders. This day just keeps on getting better.

Clark and I get out of the car and head inside.

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"

"Clark, honey, we're in the kitchen." Martha yells back.

Clark and I walk into the kitchen and Jonathan and Martha are both leaned over the table looking at what looks to be a thick pile of bills, Martha looks up at Clark and I.

"Hello Chloe, it's good to see you dear. How have you been?" Martha asks warmly.

Before I can answer she notices that I'm wearing shorts, short shorts, _very short_ shorts. "Oh my! What are you wearing? You must be freezing, why are you wearing shorts in this weather? It's suppose to snow tonight!"

"I actually fell in the pool at school, wearing all my clothes of course." I lament, pouting. "I'm fine though, thanks to Clark." I glance up at him and can't help the look of adoration that crosses my face.

Martha looks at me for a minute, then at Clark, then back to me. Is she on to us already? We haven't done anything to give her that indication, though perhaps I haven't hidden it as well as I could.

"Well I'm glad you are okay Chloe, nonetheless you need to be more careful." Martha chides, still looking between the two of us.

"There's something we need to tell you two." Clark starts and oh my god it sounds like he's about to tell his parents I'm expecting. Jonathan and Martha both glance up at the same time and look between us.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asks, frowning at Clark.

"Nothing. Seriously Dad, nothing is wrong. We just wanted you both to know, we're now dating... Chloe and I." Clark states and then reaches down and takes my hand.

"That's great news!" Martha says and jumps up, running over and wrapping us both in her arms. "I am so glad you two are happy. I always thought you had feelings for Clark Chloe, and..."

"Martha. Give the kids some room to breathe." Jonathan says and comes over and pulls Martha away from us. "We're both happy for you."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It means a lot to me knowing you approve of me dating Clark." I say honestly.

"I'm going to take Chloe upstairs and find her something warmer to wear." Clark smiles, pulling my hand towards the stairs. I thought they would stop us, but they don't, they go right back to doing their bills. It warms me up more than any amount of thick clothing could, knowing that they trust me that much.

**Clark's Room**

Clark pulls us into his room and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I knew I wasn't the only one nervous." I joke, lips quirking into a grin.

"Yeah, I was a little nervous. You never know how parents will react to you telling them you're seeing someone. Especially since I've only had that conversation one time." Clark explains.

Clark walks over to his dresser and pulls out some black sweat pants and a red flannel long sleeve shirt. He hands them to me and sits down on his bed.

"Close your eyes." I order.

"Why?" he questions innocently.

"I'm going to change right here, so close your eyes." I repeat.

Clark closes his eyes and I slip my shorts off real quick and put the sweats on. They are so warm and... huge! They swallow me! Then I hear a snicker. I glance over at Clark and he's laughing at me.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes." I glare at him menacingly from my place on the floor, swimming in his... tent. There's no way _anyone _can fit into these, even Clark.

"You were taking too long, so I just peeked to make sure you were okay and hadn't passed out on me; you know, from bumping your head earlier. I only had your best interests in mind. I didn't see anything, I promise."

I smile up at him. "I believe you. Look at these things though, they're huge!" I shout disbelievingly, pulling the pants out so he can tell.

"I think you look so adorably cute right now." Clark smiles.

I can't help it; I blush. I grab the shirt Clark is passing me and put it on over my tank top. I glance back over at Clark and he is practically laying on his bed, he reaches out and takes my hand and, pulling me over next to him.

"You look so beautiful Chloe. I must admit, I love seeing you wearing my clothes." Clark says softly.

"I must admit, I love wearing your clothes." I reply jokingly.

Clark then tugs my arm and I fall on the bed next to him, he rolls over the top of me and then caresses my face. Very slowly he leans down and starts to kiss me; His lips are so wonderful, I'm kissing back and I slip my hand into his hair. He starts to slide the hand that's not holding him up under my back. He hasn't even touched my skin but the warmth and firmness feels... Amazing.

"CLARK! CHLOE! DINNER WILL BE READY IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES!" Jonathan yells up the stairs.

Clark stops kissing me, glances down and then smiles. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. Everyone has been so nice and positive. I was super nervous about writing anything, but I love the support of the awesome fanfiction community. Also a HUGE thank you to my Beta: Darkfirelight. He has been adding some description for this, which is another thing I have a horrid time with. Thanks again!**

**Chloe POV – Clark's House**

**Chapter 8**

Making out with Clark is one of, if not THE most wonderful thing that I can think of; Getting interrupted by his dad... not so much. I agree to stay for dinner and it's not awkward at all (Thank god), Jonathan and Martha treat me like they always do and I don't feel like I'm intruding in the slightest. After dinner Clark asks me to join him in the loft for a little while before I head home.

We head up to the loft and sit on his old sofa. I nestle into Clark's side; not just because I can, but because it's _freezing_ outside.

"So Chloe," Clark starts, a boyish smile fixed upon his face. "Tomorrow is Friday, you know what that means..."

"Yeah, you've got a football match, right...?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come and, you know... cheer me on?" Clark asks playfully.

I think about it for a minute, not because I don't want to root for Clark, but football games are something I really don't do. "Clark, are you sure you want me to go? I don't really know anything about football and I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your team by yelling something stupid or embarrassing myself."

"You won't embarrass me." Clark chuckles. "I know you don't know a lot about football, I'd just like for you to be there."

"I will be, then." I nod resolutely and look up, meeting his eyes. I blush slightly and turn to glance out the loft window and notice it has started snowing. "Wow, look."

Clark glances over and notices the snow as well, he reaches an arm out and pulls me closer. "I guess this means you'll have to be leaving soon." He frowns sullenly.

"Yeah, I guess so. It is already a little after 8. I don't have to worry about my dad being home though."

"Why's that?" Clark asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He's been working a lot of overtime and hasn't been home much. He's actually been going to Metropolis through the week and then he comes home every other weekend."

"That's... not right Chloe. Aren't you lonely?"

"It is a little weird being alone all the time. I don't mind though, some nights I'm at The Torch late. I think the worst part is just being scared someone might break in or something like that. Doesn't everyone have those fears though?"

"I guess so. I don't like that you're all by yourself all the time." Clark says worriedly.

"Don't worry Clark I'll be fine." I assure him and lean up to give him a quick peck on the edge of his lips.

He turns and looks down at me, leaning in to kiss me full on. I have to pull away first. "Okay. I have to go." I lament, looking outside. The snow has not eased up and I don't want to get into a car crash on the way home because I was a little flustered due to all our making out. I lean up on the sofa away from Clark and instantly feel colder.

Clark walks me to my car and we kiss again, a light peck on the lips before I jump in my car. I wave to Clark and drive down the road.

**Chloe's House**

It takes me a little bit longer to get home due to the snow, but I get there with no trouble. I pull into my driveway and surprise, surprise! My dad's car is not there; I unlock the door and head into my house, checking to ensure no-one's there. It's something I got in the habit of doing recently.

I do get a little worried about being alone all the time, but I didn't want Clark to know how hard it really is for me. Once the house is checked, I double check all the locks and head to my bedroom; I can't help but to reflect on how awesome my day has turned out. This morning all I had to worry about was if I was going to get my next issue of The Torch done on time. Now I have a boyfriend; and not just any boyfriend, Clark. As in; Clark Kent, my best friend since freshmen year, whom I have had the biggest crush on for years. I'm about to change clothes into my night clothes, but then I change my mind. There's something comforting about being in Clark's clothing. I slide in under my covers and drift off into a wonderful slumber.

The next morning I awake with a start. There's a knocking on my door. It's 6:30am! Who the heck would be knocking at this hour?

I slowly get out from under the covers and glance out my window. The ground is covered in snow; I doubt they will cancel school though, it takes a _lot_. I walk downstairs and look out the peep hole... It's Clark!

I yank the door open. "What the heck are you doing here?" I ask motioning for him to come inside. "You're going to freeze, get in here!"

"Good morning to you to." Clark quips and leans down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek as he walks inside, I can't help but blush. I'm standing here in his clothing and I've just woken up, I have to look horrible.

I close the door behind him. "Good morning Clark. Now, why are you here? And why so early?"

"Well, I had a bad time sleeping last night and I was worried about you making it to school today, so I got up early, did my chores and told mom and dad I was going to bring you to school. That is okay right? That I take you to school?"

"That's great actually; I hate driving in the snow, plus my car doesn't do that great in the stuff. You'll have to wait on me to get ready though." I motion towards my clothes. "You woke me up, so I have to take a shower still and get dressed."

"I don't mind waiting for you Chloe." Clark smiles, and I don't think he is referring to just this morning.

"Okay, I'm going to run upstairs and get ready. You can just make yourself comfortable down here and I will be back soon." I say to Clark and head upstairs.

This is so unexpected, I wasn't expecting on seeing Clark this early and to have him waiting downstairs for me. I get the shower started and pick out the clothes I'm going to be wearing today. I pick out jeans, a long sleeve fitted shirt, a sweater to wear over that, and warm socks.

I jump in the shower and I take a little longer than I should, but the hot water just feels so good. When I'm finished showering, brushing my teeth, dressing and getting my hair done I'm worried Clark will be upset I took so long. I head downstairs and Clark is laying on my couch, sleeping. I walk slowly over to him and lean over him.

"Hey, Clark." I murmur softly and lean in to kiss him. I start by barely kissing him, but I can tell immediately when he wakes up; He starts to kiss me back and starts to pull me completely down on him. I have to pull away. "Clark, We're going to be late for school."

"You taste like mint." He says, a glint in his eye. "You are right though, if we don't go we will be late for school." He stands up from the couch and takes my hand and we walk out to his truck.

On the way to school Clark drives very carefully and I lean against him the whole way.

**School**

We get to school as the bell is ringing. Clark and I hold hands in the hallway, and we even get a couple of double takes, which is nice if I'm completely honest. Clark walks me to my first class and gives me a quick kiss and before he heads to his own.

Clark meets me after class and we walk to the next class, he gives me a quick kiss and then heads to his next class; I always have lunch in The Torch office and Clark knows that, so today he offers to bring me lunch if I just want to go straight there; It's... nice. He brings my lunch over and we have a nice lunch of working and bantering like we always do. Then we continue our day like we had the first part of the day; with him walking me to my classes and so on. The last hour of school we work on The Torch together.

"So Clark, are you excited for your game tonight? It'll be rough I think, playing in this snow."

"I am pretty nervous actually. I'm not worried about the snow though." He smiles.

"You're nervous, why? You always do great. It's why you're on your way to the State Championship."

"I'm only nervous because you'll be there. You'll be watching me and rooting for me, which is exactly what I want, but it makes me nervous too. What if I suck tonight?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I reassure him as I get up from my desk and walk over to sit on the corner of his. "Hey, look at me." I lean in as he looks up at me. "You will be great; and please don't be nervous because I'm there. Don't forget I'll have no idea what I'm actually watching anyway." I tease, bending down to kiss him.

I make my way back to my desk and notice how late it getting. "Looks like you need to be leaving soon."

"You're right; I need to head to the locker room and get ready for the game, I'm surprised they haven't canceled it yet. The snow has let up, but it's supposed to get really bad tonight." Clark turns off his computer and then heads for the door. "I'll see you at the game." And with a wave of his hand he walks out.

I have about a hour to work on this story and then I need to be heading for the football field myself.

**Football Game**

The game has started and we're all freezing. There are still a bunch of people that showed up; That is something I will never understand, people that will sit out in the snow and watch sports, especially when they don't know anyone playing, but are just there to root for their favorite team. Clark is doing great and I wave when he glances up at me. Then, Lana comes up and sits down next to me.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi Lana."

"What are you doing out here?" Lana asks me, smiling.

"Oh, I'm just rooting for Clark and the Crows. Showing some team spirit, you know how that goes." I smile back nervously, unsure quite what to say.

"Really? Since when are you interested in "team spirit"?" she questions humorously.

"Since Clark and I started dating. I want to support him." I finally stop beating around the bush, just... put it out there.

"You and Clark? That's... different."

Whoa! Back up. What's with her tone? Is she implying something. "Yeah, I guess it is, as in we weren't dating and now we are." I can't help but to be a little curt. Lana is a little... selfish at times; I've learned through living with her that it's just another part of her nature; she finds something and just clings to it, but she just can't help it from what I can see. Not to say it doesn't _grate_ on my last _nerve!_

"I just never thought you and Clark would date. I always thought... well it doesn't matter what I thought. If that's what makes you happy, I guess."

"So, you here for Jason? Showing him your support?" I ask, quickly changing the subject from Clark and my relationship.

"Yeah..."

"That's nice." I reply and then we sit in an awkward silence.

By the end of the game, I am happy for it to be over. The sitting outside in the snow is one thing, but sitting next to Lana and it being weird makes it so much worse. The Crows won the game, of course. I get up and walk down by the field after the game to see what Clark wants me to do, since he is my ride and all.

Clark runs over and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Congratulations on your big game win!"

"Thanks Chloe, you look like you're freezing."

"I'm fine. I think I'll go back to The Torch though until you're ready to go."

"Yeah, that would be perfect. I hope sitting next to Lana wasn't that bad, you two looked a little... tense. She didn't say anything to upset you, I hope."

"No, not really. She was just commenting on us dating. Nothing too unexpected."

"Good. I'm glad she didn't make it weird or anything." he leans down and kisses my forehead. "I'm going to run and go get cleaned up, I'll meet you at The Torch."

"See you there." And with that I start to make my way to The Torch.

I get to work on the paper for about half a hour and then Clark is there ready to take me home. The truck ride back to my house is a nice one. The snow has really picked up.

"Are you going to be able to drive okay in this snow all the way back to the farm?" I wonder.

"Yeah I should be able to get back no problem. I was actually wondering if I could come in for a little bit and we could talk." Clark says nervously.

"Uh... yeah you can come in for a while. Is there something wrong? Is it weird for you, us dating?" I start freaking out and trying to think if it has seemed awkward at all to me. It hasn't been weird to me at all so far.

"NO! Nothing like that. Everything is going great between us and it hasn't been weird for me at all, trust me. I just really want to tell you something about me and I think it would be better to do that at your house, so you're sitting."

"This sounds serious. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just... want you to know all there is to know about me." Clark confesses.

"Okay..." I trail off. I'm kind of confused about where he's going with this; does this mean he's finally going to tell me what he has been hiding. I know he has secrets, but I don't want to force him into telling me anything. I've learned the hard way that sometimes too much curiosity can be a bad thing. "I'll listen to whatever you want me to." I smile toothily up at him as we pull up in front of my house.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Once again a huge "THANK YOU" to my beta Darkfirelight. Have a wonderful day!**

**Chapter 9**

**Chloe's House - Chloe POV**

Clark and I get to my house and head inside. I'm so nervous, yet at the same time I'm pretty excited to hear what he wants to tell me; I have a hard time getting the door unlocked, my hands shake as I try to push in the key. My dad isn't here, which isn't really a surprise, he called earlier to tell me he'll be in Metropolis. I'm about to check the house for intruders like I usually do when I realize Clark will probably think I'm a "coo-coo for coco puffs". I shut the door behind us and lock it.

"Hey Clark, before you tell me what you want to, I just need to check the house. I know it sounds weird, but I get a little nervous when I'm here alone, so it's a habit of mine to check the rooms. I know it sounds kind of nutty, but it's Smallville... things have been known to happen here." I explain quickly, hoping he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"You don't have to explain to anything to me, I'll check with you. If anyone is here, I'll be here to help you." Clark smiles, stepping beside me and pulling me into an embrace.

"Awesome; I could use a big, strong bodyguard." I snark with a grin.

Clark and I go room-to-room like I usually do and make sure no one is in the house; no-one is, which is always nice. I'd hate to walk into my living room and find a stranger just standing there like it's no big deal. Clark and I make our way back to the living-room and sit beside each other on the sofa.

Clark turns toward me and takes my hands into his. "Okay Chloe, what I'm about to tell you is something I keep hidden from _everyone._ No-one knows about it besides my parents." He says.

"Okay..." I stare at him, taking in his anxiety.

"I don't want you to think of me as a different person after I tell you this, but I think I owe it to you to be honest. You're my best friend and before our relationship progresses I want you to know all there is to know about me." Clark states, staring into my eyes.

"I want us to be completely honest with each other too." I comfort sincerely.

"Please just keep an open mind here." He hedges.

"My mind is always open to new information, but this build-up is making me kind of nervous if I'm going to be completely honest with you." I smile nervously, feeling slightly anxious from what I'm about to find out.

"I'm just going to tell you then; I'm not who you think I am. I can do things that normal humans can't, I have... abilities." He confessed after a brief pause.

"From the meteors?" I query, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I was born with these "powers". I was born on a planet called Krypton and was sent to Earth by my birth parents..."Clark paused, letting it sink in.

This is a lot to take in. "So does that make you kind of... like... an alien?" I ask, stunned. I'm speechless and this _never_ happens.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Clark says, looking down as though ashamed.

"You don't look like any alien... You just look like Clark. My boyfriend who is always saving people and doing the right thing." I smile as he looks up at me. "I wish more people were like you, Clark; Maybe the world would be a better place."

"You aren't scared of me?" He asks, relieved.

"No. You're the same Clark as always. I always knew you were different, I just didn't know how. I do have questions of course, like... what _are_ your abilities?" I ask earnestly.

"Well I can run super fast, shoot fire from my eyes, I have super strength, and I'm bullet proof."

"IS THAT ALL?!" I can't believe this, it's just... amazing.

"Well, I can see through things too. Like walls, floors, people... like x-ray vision. I also have really really good hearing."

"Oh my god! That's amazing... wait a minute, does that mean you can see through my clothing?" I ask, mortified.

"Well..." he says grinning his boyish grin. "I could see through your clothing if I wanted to, but I feel like it will better for you to make that offer to me."

Oh thank god. "Well, gee. That's super nice of you." I deadpan. "So have you ever looked at anyone without them knowing?" I ask out of morbid curiosity.

"Not on purpose. When I was first developing my ability I fell in gym and saw through the wall and straight into the girls locker room and I gotta say; it wasn't that bad." He blushed slightly. "So you aren't freaked out by me at all then?"

"Of course not Clark. I am so happy you felt comfortable enough to tell me about yourself, it means so much to me. I like you for who you are, not where you came from. It doesn't matter to me at all that you are from... Krypton?"

"That makes me so happy to hear Chloe, I've been so nervous that you would leave me as soon as you found out that I wasn't who you thought I was."

"Oh, it'll take much more than that to get me to leave." I quip as a cocoon myself in next to him and he wraps his arms around me. We sit this way for a while, but the questions are just running around like crazy in my head. "So can I ask you some more, or are you tired of talking about this?"

"No please, ask away." Clark grinned.

"You said when you first started developing your abilities; does that mean you didn't have them the whole time?"

"They just started developing the older I got. I could have other powers that I'm not aware of yet, I suppose." He ponders.

"Alright...How fast can you run?" I query.

"I can move faster than the speed of sound."

He can move faster than sound! This is just too amazing.

"Who else knows about this Clark?"

Clark pauses for a moment. "Well my parents know of course. I have only told one other person, but it was an accident; I told Alicia. It started right before we started dating. We were stuck in the elevator and it started to fall, I'm sure you remember..."

"Yeah, you guys got off right before it fell and were both okay."

"That was the official story, but this is what really happened; the elevator started to fall, I knew I could get out fine, but I didn't want this girl to get hurt. So I zapped the security camera with my eyes, then I punched through the panel of the elevator and grabbed the cables to keep us from falling to the ground; Then the security team was going to open the doors and Alicia had seen my power, so she came over and placed her hands on me and we both teleported out of the elevator. Then it all just... happened; Since she had seen that I had powers, I was able to share it with her. I told her about my powers, but she thought it was from the meteors like everyone else."

I can't help but feel a little jealous that Alicia got to find out before I did. Sure she didn't know all the facts, but she did know more than I did and I was supposed to be his best friend. "So why couldn't you tell me?"

"I was nervous about telling anyone Chloe... It's just such a big secret."

"Is it because you thought I would be "reporter Chloe" and tell everyone?" I ask, kind of hurt yet understanding.

"Of course not! I just didn't want you to have to burden yourself with it; It's been tough not telling you, you've always been there for me and I wouldn't have told Alicia anything, if she hadn't happened to see it first hand. It was nice for someone to know though; My family has protected the secret my whole life, so it's difficult to let people in."

"I just want you to know; I will take your secret to the grave and I will never tell a soul. I promise you Clark."

"I know you won't tell anyone Chloe, Thank you. I am just so relieved you know now. I can be myself with you."

"Will your parents be upset you told me?" I began reflecting on what they might think.

"No, they won't be upset, Mom actually suggested it; Dad is always a bit more skeptical. I think if he had it his way, no one would ever know and we would just live our lives in peace. They know how I feel about you, plus it doesn't hurt that we have been friends since forever and they trust you." Clark smiles, playfully nudging me.

"Is it hard having your abilities and not being able to use them all the time?"

"No. It was hard at first trying to work out how much to hold back and seem normal, but after a while it became second nature; like when I'm playing football, it was hard at first not to want to play to my full ability, but it got easier."

We sit there for a while just enjoying the others closeness. I feel like I'm about to doze off... then my stomach growls.

"Someone's hungry?" Clark teases. "I didn't even have to use my super hearing skills."

"Haha... Very funny. Would you like to have something to eat too? I have a frozen lasagna I can throw in the oven if you would like to stay and eat."

"That would be great, but I have to get the truck home before the snow gets much worse." Clark laments, frowning.

"Oh... That's okay, I understand." I reply, though I feel saddened that I will be alone very shortly. I get up and head into the kitchen, putting the lasagna in the oven; it'll take around 45 minutes to bake completely anyhow. "Well, you have a safe drive back to the farm and I guess I'll see you on Monday."

Clark stands from the sofa and walks over to me in the kitchen. "Sorry I have to get the truck back Chlo. If I could stay I would."

"I understand, really Clark." I walk Clark to the front door and then Clark leans down and slowly places his hands on my face, pushing my hair out of my face, and starts to kiss me. I of course comply.

"Are you sure kissing isn't one of your special abilities?" I ask dazedly once we have stopped making out.

"Are my kissing skills good? I thought yours were better." Clark playfully says back and starts to walk out the door.

He is just about to get in the truck and I want to tell him something. "Clark!" I yell to get his attention. He looks up. "Thanks for telling me everything." I speak softly, smiling.

"Thanks for understanding and not freaking out." He replies and jumps in the truck. He gives me a quick wave and starts down the driveway.

Once the truck is out of sight I go back inside and go to my room to get changed into some flannel pajamas. I head back downstairs and decide to put in a movie while I wait on my dinner to be done.

I decide on _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ because that movie always makes me happy. I pour myself a glass of water and grab my afghan and then settle in on the sofa, I curl my feet under myself and start the movie. I'm not concentrating on the movie at all, instead I'm thinking about all the information Clark has told me. I'm more excited he has decided to trust me with such a big secret; then I start to think about how much I miss him being here. I know he just left, but I am just so lonely. Has he made it home yet? I should have told him to call me when he gets home, just to make sure everything went okay with the truck. After about 5 minutes of worrying I decide I will just call his house in half a hour to make sure everything is good. I start to get engrossed in the movie. 15 minutes later there is a knocking on my door; It's almost 8:30, and I don't know who it could be, but I get up and go look through the peep hole. It's Clark and he has snow all over him. I pull the door open and Clark just gives me a smile as I motion for him to come in.

"I thought lasagna sounded good. If the offer is still on the table?" Clark asks, stepping inside.

"Twice in one day you surprise me at my door. Am I lucky or what?" I quip back.

"I think it's me that's lucky. Getting to see you in your pajamas twice in one day." H retorts.

Ah, of course I would be wearing the most comfortable pair of pajamas I own and not something sexy. Then again, I don't really own any sexy PJs.

"So can I still stay for dinner?" Clark asks hopefully.

"Of course, I was just watching a movie while it cooks..." Then I glance down. "Um... I could change back into my other clothes if these pajamas are too much for you."

"You look great, so don't worry about that. So what movie are we watching?"

"_Crazy, Stupid, Love_." I answer his question. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope. Seems kind of girly to me, but anything you're watching will be perfect for me." He says softly, sitting down on the sofa again.

I sit down next to him and pull the afghan over both of us and we start watching the movie again. When the timer goes off for the lasagna I get up off the sofa and go to grab it out of the oven. Clark asks if I need help before I even get completely up, but I tell him I've got it; I take Clark a piece and then bring him a glass of water too, then bring myself in a plate. The movie is just finishing as we're finishing up our dinners. I get up to take our plates in, but then Clark jumps up and takes them from me.

"Thank you for a great dinner, but I will do the dishes." He says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "If you like, I could stay for another movie?"

"I would love that, but won't your parents be upset you aren't home and it's almost 10?"

"Nah, they know I'm here." Clark waves off, completely carefree. "Mom and Dad really don't mind what I do, they know I'll be safe and careful; they're really easy going. They're probably already in bed themselves."

"Okay then, another movie it is. Do you have one in mind?" I'm happy Clark is staying for another movie. Inside I jump for joy. 'Yay!'.

"Anything you want to watch is fine with me." Clark smiles as he turns on the water faucet to do the few dishes there are.

I scan my movies, trying to find one I think Clark will enjoy too. I decide on _The Goonies_, because who doesn't love _The Goonies._ Clark joins me back in the living room before I have even put the movie in.

"That was quick." I note amused.

"Yeah super speed has other advantages. So _The Goonies, _I love this movie." Clark grins.

"Who doesn't!" I make my way back to the sofa and Clark is already sitting on the far end, so I sit next to him and start the movie.

Around 15 minutes into the movie, I'm getting restless, so I slowly slide down on the sofa and prop a pillow up next to Clark. About 5 minutes later, Clark has started messing with the pillow and I feel I am being moved. Clark has just moved the pillow and set my head down on his thigh. He then starts running his hand through my hair. Oh this feels nice! It isn't long and I fall asleep.

I feel like I'm moving. Flying above the ground... OH HELL, I am moving! I throw my eyes open and Clark is carrying me upstairs.

"Sorry I woke you." Clark apologizes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I fell asleep." I'm so embarrassed.

"No need to feel bad." He says as he walks me into my room. I don't know how he manages it, but he slides me into bed without jostling me at all. He leans up from laying me down and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "You have a great night Chloe." he whispers into my ear.

He leans up and is about to walk away and I can't handle it, so I reach out and grab his hand. He glances back down at me.

"Clark... Do you think you could to stay the night? Just so I don't have to be alone and you don't have to run back home in all this snow?" I ask hopefully.

"I would love to stay the night." Clark says, grinning down at me.

I jump out of bed and hand him the sweats he let me borrow; but not the shirt, that's all mine and he is never getting it back. Clark looks down at the sweats and smiles.

"I'll just go put these on."

Clark walks into my bathroom and I run and jump back into bed. Clark comes back out of the bathroom wearing just the sweats, with no shirt; Just as I hoped he would. He has the best body, his abs are amazing and I just want to run my hands over them.

"So... Do you want me on the floor up here or downstairs on the sofa?" Clark asks sincerely.

"Oh don't be crazy Clark, you can just share the bed with me."

"Chloe... I don't know if I'm ready for _that._" Clark shifts awkwardly.

"Not what I meant Clark." I grin.

"OH!" Clark blushes embarrassed.

"What I mean is; you can sleep in here with me and nothing has to happen."

"Okay then." Clark says, walking over and slipping into bed next to me.

I roll onto my side and we are facing one another; I slowly reach out and feel his chest. He takes a quick intake of breathe. Then I lean forward and start to kiss him. Slowly Clark starts to relax and his hands are on my hips, I love the feeling of his hands on me.

"If we don't stop, I'm going to have hard time getting calmed down." Clark says.

"Okay." I roll over and Clark snuggles in behind me. "Goodnight Clark, and thank you... for staying with me."

"Goodnight Chloe. And I would stay with you any time." Clark whispers sweetly into my ear, then kisses my neck softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Torch – Beginning of February - Chloe POV**

The past few weeks have been amazing!

Clark has been so great; I don't think I've ever been happier. Now that I know his secret it makes it so much easier for him to just... be himself! We've had so many in-depth conversations about how he feels about being the only person left from his planet and how sometimes he feels so lonely about it. I always do my best to comfort him when I can tell he is feeling down about it, but lately he says that it hasn't really been on his mind.

Today I'm doing an article in The Torch on how there are college application deadlines, financial aid, and how all of us seniors are supposed to set up an appointment with the counselor to go over our options. I've already gone and set up my appointment and I know that I want to go to Met U, but I have no idea what Clark's thinking. I've bought it up a few times, but he always deflects the question or distracts me.

I will admit though; I do kind of love the distractions.

"Hey Chlo." Clark greets, coming over to my desk and leaning down and giving me a quick kiss. It's a pity we can't get a little more "in-depth" lip-locking wise; still, I'll take what I can get.

"Hey Clark. How were your classes today?" I inquire brightly.

"Pretty good. Nothing too exciting happened." Clark replies, powering up the computer. "My article should be done by this evening.'

Wow, Clark is getting an article done early. Something must be wrong. "Clark? Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Clark turns around, staring at me with a puzzled frown. "Why would I not be feeling okay?"

"Well, you never hand in your articles early... I figured something was on your mind."

Clark chuckles a little bit. "I actually do have something on my mind. It's just funny it took you all of 3 seconds to pick up on it."

"Well, spill. What's going on upstairs?" I query, giving him "the look".

"I've been thinking about quitting the football team. I got this scholarship to Met U, but I feel like I am cheating or something; there are so many great guys out there, but to be fair I am better. That's not me trying to sound cocky, it's just I am good at football and I am not even trying that hard. Does that make any sense? Would you be disappointed in me?"

"I think that's very honorable Clark, and there is no way I would be disappointed in you. It sucks that you have to give up something you love, but you are too good."

"Yeah, I guess. That does mean you will have to put up with me in here with you a little bit more." Clark quips as he gives me a side ways glance from his computer.

"Oh I hope I don't get too tired of seeing your face." I tease back.

Clark whips around. "Are you messing with me?"

I shrug my shoulders. Then Clark jumps up from his desk and comes over to my desk and bends down, making eye contact.

"Chloe? Would you be tired of seeing me more? Like... would it be too much of me and you'd get bored with me?" Clark asks nervously.

"Clark, don't be ridiculous. I could _never_ get tired of seeing your face. Hopefully you won't get tired of seeing mine." I smile up at him.

"Now look who's being ridiculous." Clark smirks and then leans forward, starting to kiss me.

"Excuse me?"

Clark and I both pull apart and I immediately blanch. Lana is standing there staring at us.

"Sorry about that Lana." Clark apologizes and then turns back to me. "Well Chloe I'm off to talk to Jason. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Clark." Lana says after Clark and he gives her an over-the-shoulder wave. "So Chloe, what are you up to?"

"I'm just working on The Torch. Thinking about college plans and deadlines. You?" I ask, trying to be courteous and pretend that she _didn't_ just catch me and Clark playing tonsil hockey.

"Oh, I've been thinking about going back to France, instead of going to college; I just had a really good time over there. Anyways, I just had to ask you a quick question. Could you possibly do me a favor and you and Clark have a double date with Jason and I tomorrow night? I know it's Friday and there's a football game, but after the game?"

Oh, this is so awkward. Clark has just went to quit the team and now Lana is wanting to make plans for us all to go out together.

"Come on Chloe! Jason and I aren't doing so hot together and I think we need a night out with another couple. _Please?_" Lana begs, hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"I don't know Lana... Clark might have plans." Not my best excuse, but I'm kind of under pressure so sue me.

"What's up Chloe? If Clark had plans I'm sure you would know. Please, please, please, just do me this one favor." Lana starts pleading.

I relent. "Okay Lana. We'll go out tomorrow night after the game. How about we go out to eat or something like that?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Chloe! I owe you one. Okay, I have to get out of here and go tell Jason."

I watch the petite brunette step out the door and find myself eyeing the window. Maybe death by defenestration wasn't such a bad way to go?

**2 Hours Later**

I've been working on the paper and thinking about what I am going to tell Clark when he walks in.

I jump up and walk over to him. He stops dead in his tracks. "Is something up?" He questions concernedly.

"Kind of... please don't be upset, but I kinda sorta agreed for us to go on a double date tomorrow." I explain quickly. "You're not... mad are you?"

"I thought something was off. Of course I don't mind, I have to go to my last game tomorrow night though; I let Jason know tomorrow would be my last game and he was kind of upset, but he understands. So do you think the couple we are going out will mind having to wait on me?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll completely understand... 'cause the couple we're going out with is Lana and Jason." I grimace.

"Are you kidding? Oh this isn't going to be awkward at all." He groans, palming his forehead.

"I know, I know. Lana just guilt tripped me into it; You know I can't tell people 'no' when they need help. She said they were having some trouble and going out with another couple will help." I reasoned.

"I'm not upset we're going; I just hope Jason doesn't act like a tool." Clark looks kind of nervous that Jason is going to act weird.

"If you want to cancel Clark, I completely understand. I don't want you to be upset or nervous." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him.

Clark complies and wraps me in an embrace. "No Chloe, I'm not worried too much, I think Jason will be fine. So what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to go out for dinner. Any suggestions?" I question hopefully. Despite being the "hot-shot reporter", to quote Clark, he's the one who knows the best places in town.

"Well... we could just go to that little French restaurant on the outside of town. We all know Lana likes French stuff, even though I will have no idea what to order. Plus since they met in France, maybe it will help throw them back to a better time for the two of them." Clark suggests hesitantly.

"That's a great idea Clark! You're so nice! How did I get so lucky and nab such a great guy?" I flirt with him. He is just so thoughtful I can't help but be a little turned on.

"Well, what can I say." He quips back.

Then I lean up on my toes and start to kiss him.

**Friday Night After The Game**

I sat next to Lana during the game and it wasn't as awkward as last time; she knew about Clark quitting the team already, which was nice not having to explain. I was just happy Lana wasn't making any snide comments tonight, she seems content to brush the comments she made last time under the rug, but I'm not going to forget. I have a feeling she's up to something, but I have no idea what it is.

Clark had to take a shower after his game, which he'd won. We decided that he would come pick me up at my house so we could ride together in the same car to the restaurant; as soon as the game was over I told Lana I would see her later and I ran home to get changed. I decided to wear a simple black dress that accentuates my curves nicely. I was just putting on my shoes when I hear the knock on the door, I go over with one heel on and let Clark in.

"Hey Clark." I lean up and give him a kiss. "Congratulations on your last win."

"Thanks Chlo. You look beautiful!" He states sincerely.

"You don't look too bad yourself, farmboy." I note his black suit, with a blue long-sleeve dress shirt, and a simple black tie. "Let me just throw my other shoe on and I'll be ready."

"Okay, no need to rush. So, did you talk to Lana at the game about us meeting at _La nourriture des rois_?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, she and Jason are going to meet us there. I'm surprised you weren't listening."

"Oh, I was; but sometimes I get distracted." He confessed. "As long as I can hear your heartbeat I know everything is okay."

"What? What do you mean... my heartbeat?" I stare at him, eyebrows raised into my hairline.

"I can't believe I just admitted that. Chloe, I can... Pick your heartbeat out of a line-up. I'm attuned to you. That's how I knew you were in trouble that day at the pool when I got you out of the water. I heard your heartbeat and I knew something was wrong, which is why I ran out of the locker room in only my football pants." Clark explained sheepishly.

I am completely taken aback. "Wow. That is so very sweet Clark." I can't help but blush slightly. "I'm kind of flattered."

"Well truth be told it only works for you." Clark says sweetly, walking over next to me and pulling me into an embrace, then leaning down and placing his hand over my heart. "As long as I hear this, I know everything is all right." Then he kisses me.

"You are such a sweet talker. Who would have guessed Clark Kent had such a way with words?" I murmur softly, teasingly.

"Only for you."

"Okay... we need to go, before I decide we can just stay in and have our own date night here." I tsk and head out to Clark's truck.

We leave and show a couple minutes late. Clark notices Lana first.

"Chloe... she's crying." He tells me before we're even out of the car.

Ah hell, what could be wrong now?


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing as always. You gals/guys have been so awesome. I appreciate all the positivity. Thanks to my awesome Beta: Darkfirelight, who as always worked his magic. Thanks to all.**

**Chapter 11**

**Clark POV – At French Restaurant**

As Chloe and I pull into the restaurant I immediately notice Lana, knees drawn and hugging herself with shaking arms, obviously crying.

"Chloe... she's crying." I tell Chloe and I know that neither of us are thrilled about it. This was suppose to be a nice outing, but it doesn't look like it is going to turn out that way.

I get out of the truck and go around to the passenger side, sighing as Chloe starts towards Lana without a moments wait. Lana looks up and upon spotting my form walking towards her sprints forward, either ignoring Chloe or just not noticing her.

"Oh Clark! Jason broke up with me!" She sobs. She crumples to the ground and seems to notice the blonde. "Sorry Chloe..."

I glance over to Chloe and she looks irritated. I give her an apologetic look. After I push Lana's arms away, I step towards Chloe and take her hand.

"What happened Lana?" I ask.

"I told Jason we had our date together and he said he didn't feel like coming here and that maybe we needed a break. Can you guys believe that? Someone needing a break from me? I told him that we should come tonight, so we didn't stand you two up, but he just left. I still wanted to come though instead of canceling." Lana explains tearfully.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Chloe asks. "You don't think it will be awkward at all with this being a double date and you not having a date?" She asks bluntly, exchanging an odd look with me and shrugging slightly.

"No, no. Chloe, I don't think it'll be awkward. We are all friends, after all. Let's just go in and have dinner." Lana smiles shakily before turning on her heel and walking towards the entrance.

I lean down and whisper in to Chloe's ear. "Hey, listen; we'll eat and leave okay, this could be awkward." Chloe looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

We get our table and Lana moves to take a seat. I absently take note of her non-stop chatter as I pull a chair out for Chloe to sit down and then go to sit down myself, quickly moving around to do the same for Lana when I notice Chloe's look. "Thanks, Clark." Lana smiles. Chloe is sitting close to me on our side of the table and Lana has an empty chair next to her, but it doesn't seem to be bothering her. I can tell Chloe is getting flustered, so I slide my hand under the table and rub her leg. Chloe about jumps out of her chair and Lana notices.

"Is... everything okay over there Chloe?" She asks concernedly, cutting off from whatever it was she had been talking about. (Something about her car paint job?)

"Yeah, everything's great, just a... breeze." Chloe explains and then glances over to me and I give her a quick wink.

"Alright, back to what I was saying..." Lana continues, but I tune her out and start messing with Chloe some more.

Chloe and I both keep our eyes on Lana, but I don't think either of us are paying any attention. I start to move my hand to her upper thigh and Chloe stops moving all together. She slowly slides her hand over to my mine and... Oh god. I have to stop her, before I get a situation on my hands right here in the restaurant. I take the hand that's on my thigh off Chloe's and flip it over and start tracing all the lines on her hand. Chloe's breathe hitches and I can of course hear it, So now I have one hand on her upper thigh and the other hand tracing her hand.

"Don't you agree Clark?... Clark?" Lana presses.

"Huh? Sorry, what was the question?"

"Don't you think that meteor freaks should be perhaps tagged, or... Something?" Lana asks in complete seriousness.

"I really don't think..." I start, but Chloe jumps in.

"On that nescient remark I have to use the restroom and I will be right back." Chloe stands to leave the table and heads towards the washroom.

'"What does she mean? I never will get Chloe Sullivan." Lana says and then to my surprise stands up and moves to Chloe's chair.

"Lana what are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Oh Clark, stop playing dumb. You know that you and I deserve to be together, I've always really liked you."

"Lana, I thought we went over this; I just think of you as a friend." I explain and then think on how the word 'friend' is pushing it these days.

"Don't be like that Clark, I know the only reason you're with Chloe is because you and I couldn't be together. You know, with me dating Jason, I know you would have felt guilty if we hooked up that day in the barn; but before I could break up with Jason, you got together with Chloe. I think you should cut ties with her, before she gets to caught up in it. Don't you think?" Lana pouts.

"_What_? Do you hear yourself right now? And does that mean you broke up with Jason?" I'm completely taken aback.

"Well of course I broke up with him, no-one's ever turned me down." Out of the blue Lana grabs me and starts to kiss me; that's when I hear Chloe's heartbeat. I try to push Lana off without physically hurting her and when I look over towards Chloe, she's running from the restaurant. "Better off... her finding out." Lana shakes her head sympathetically.

"You're ridiculous Lana! Don't talk to me." I jump from my seat to try and catch up with Chloe.

I run outside and see her jumping into a cab.

"CHLOE, WAIT!" I yell, but Chloe doesn't even glance back as she closes the door behind her.

**Chloe POV – Chloe's House**

I can't believe I just saw Clark and Lana kissing; It's gut wrenching. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him, but to _see_ Lana kissing him... I know it's over. Lana's the perfect girl and boys only seem to have eyes for her. I'm ham compared to steak.

When I get back to my house I run inside and lock the door, running straight to my room. I flop into my bed and pull the covers over my head, crying uncontrollably. I never thought Clark would hurt me, but this...

All of sudden I feel my covers being pulled back and I whip around to see Clark standing over me.

"Chloe, don't cry." He frowns, sitting down on the edge of bed and trying to pull me into a hug.

"NO! Don't touch me Clark! How could you do this to me?" I ask, near hysterics.

"Chloe, I swear I didn't know she was going to kiss me. I pushed her away." He tries to explain.

"Yeah; when you saw me standing there. Why not just tell me?" I ask bitterly, flipping back over in my bed.

"There's nothing to tell you." He states. "Chloe, look at me." I slowly turn and look back at him. "I promise you, there is nothing going on between Lana and I. She just went crazy and grabbed me; I would not do anything to hurt you."

I know Clark's telling the truth, but it's hard to believe anyone would turn Lana away. "I believe you Clark, she's just... so beautiful, and I have a hard time believing you would rather be here with me than with her right now." I speak truthfully. "She's always been the girl next door for you and now she's giving you the opportunity to be with her. How can I compete with that?"

"There's no competition." He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"No, Chloe; there is no competition because I love you. Lana's just... someone I use to like, but then I realized; you're who I really want to be with. I only want to be with you. You're so amazing Chloe, and you are beautiful; more than you will ever know. You mean the world to me." Clark confesses.

"Did you just say that you love me?" I ask numbly, dumbfounded.

"Yes; I do love you Chloe. I think I have loved you ever since I ran you over freshmen year and you bounced right back." He professes.

"Clark... I love you too." I guess I'd always known it and that's why I took Lana kissing him so hard. Declaring our love for one another has filled something inside of me that's been hollow up until now.

I can't take it any longer; I move over on my bed and pull Clark down with me. Clark lies next to me on the bed and I start to kiss him, I run my hands through his hair and he rubs the tears away from my face. I push Clark back unto my bed and straddle him at the waist; We've made out so many times, but this is new territory. I take off his tie and start to undo his shirt, getting him shirtless. I can feel how excited he is through his dress pants. I run my hands down his perfect chest and stomach, gulping as he shivers at my touch. He rolls us, leaving me staring up at him.

"Chloe, I'm enjoying this more than you know." He grins saucily.

"I think I have a vague idea." I playfully buck against him, pulling his mouth back to mine.

"Look, Chloe... I would love to do this with you, but I worry about what might happen. I've never had sex before and I don't know how to do this without hurting you." Clark explains, looking away.

"Oh..." I grasp what he's trying to tell me.

"Not that we can't ever have sex, it's just that I would like to practice some before we jump right into it." He rushes, obviously worried I'll get the wrong idea.

"I understand Clark." I smile and lean forward to give him a kiss.

Clark rolls onto his side and stares at me. "I am one lucky guy, to have a girlfriend that's willing to wait for me." He says with a chuckle.

"I'd say that I'm a pretty lucky gal,;to have a boyfriend that will put his needs on hold so he doesn't hurt me." I quip back.

We sit in silence for a moment, and then... "So Chloe, have you ever had sex before?" Clark asks bluntly.

Oh my god, I can't believe Clark just asked me that. I won't lie to him. "Yes Clark, I have. It wasn't anything special; I did it just to get it over with and now I wish I'd waited." I answer truthfully.

Clark looks stunned for a minute, then speaks. "Wow... I mean, I know you had a life before me, I'm just a little... surprised. Who was it? Do I know him?"

"Please don't be mad, Clark. No, you don't know him; It was a guy I was working with this past summer at The Daily Planet, I thought he was a nice enough guy and we flirted a little bit here and there. Then one night it just happened. I wish I could take it back, because after we had sex it was weird between us and he acted like it didn't even mean anything, Maybe to him it didn't mean anything, but at the time I thought we had something. I know now that we didn't have anything and I was just another notch on his bed post."

Clark lays there for a moment looking at the ceiling. Then turns back to me. "Thank you for telling me the truth; now I want to see what this guy looks like."

"Are you jealous over this?" I ask, disbelieving. (Though also a little flattered.)

"How can I not be? This guy sleeps with my girl first and treats her like nothing even happened. I want to know what he looks like too, so I can see if I have competition."

"Trust me Clark, there's no competition, thanks for defending me though." I smile to myself. Clark being jealous is so hot. I go back to kissing him; it takes him a couple seconds, but not long and he can't resist. "So, about this practice?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry so long for an update. My Beta unfortunately can no longer help, but that is okay. This fanfiction is still going to go on. I have already said my "Apologies" for being such a bad writer and speller, so on with the show. Hope everyone is doing great!**

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning I wake up and Clark is draped across me and I can't move. I really need to use the bathroom and Clark is squishing it out of me. I try to slide out from under his arm slowly, as not to wake him, but when I move he tightens his grip on me. I slowly take his arm and lift it off of me and the quickly get out of bed. I glance back at Clark lying on my bed and he did not wake up, so I make my way to my bathroom.

I am really glad that Clark and I had our talk last night and even more excited at the opportunity of "practice". I decide to go ahead and shower and brush my teeth while I am here. There is no way I am going back to bed now, I am too excited.

I quietly go back in my room and Clark is still asleep. He has moved slightly and is now holding my pillow. I decide to go downstairs and make some breakfast. I make some coffee and I am not a great cook, so I just make some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Hey. You could have woke me up." Clark says sleepily coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Good morning. Yeah I didn't want to disturb you, because you just looked so peaceful and really cute if I am going to be honest." I smirk.

"Smells really good down here." Clark says and comes over and gives me a quick kiss and then sits down at the bar.

"Thanks, I made breakfast. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. But you really don't have to get my coffee." Clark says and goes over and gets his own coffee.

I set Clark a plate of food down where he was sitting and grab my plate and sit next to him. We have a nice breakfast and then the phone rings.

"Hello." I answer. "Yes, he's here...One minute please." I place my hand over the phone. "Hey Clark, it's your mom and she would like to talk to you."

Clark walks over and takes the phone. "Hey mom."

I decide to give him some privacy, because I can only assume he is in trouble for staying out all night. I grab our dishes and put them in the sink to wash. I start to run some hot water and put the soap in. Then I feel arms wrap around me and I lean back into Clark.

"So I guess you have to be leaving."

"Yeah, that was mom and they need the truck to go to town and get feed. So I told her that I would just pick it up on my way home. So back to the farm for me; chores await."

"Okay." I turn in his arms to look at him. "Thanks for staying with me last night and keeping me company. I really enjoyed our talk." I lean up and kiss him.

"No thank you Chloe, for listening to me and allowing me to stay the night last night. But I was wondering something. You see, mom asked me to see if you wanted to come over and have dinner with us tonight. So would you like to come over and have dinner tonight? I mean if you don't have other plans or something. It will super boring sitting around the farm and I don't want to keep you.."

I jump in and stop Clark's rambling. "That would be great Clark. I would love to have dinner with you and your family. You are not keeping me from anything. I just need to run upstairs and put on some warmer clothes."

"Great! I am happy you are coming over. I am kind of jealous though, you get to go change and I have to wear my suit to get feed." Clark grumbles and then glances down at his clothing.

"Oh Clark, don't be like that. I am sure I have some clothes you can wear. Let's see, I have a tank top that I think will look great on you." I tease him and take off running up the stairs.

**Kent Farm**

Clark and I got all the feed we needed in town and then headed to his house. We went in his house and Martha was making an apple pie.

"Hey you two! How was your date last night?" Martha questioned.

"It could have been better." Clark replied and walked over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Lana and Jason broke up, so it was just really weird." I chimed in, not trying to think about it.

"Oh how sad for her. Oh well, at least she has her health." Martha states. "I am glad you decided to join us for dinner Chloe! It will be nice having another woman here, plus it has been too long since you have got to visit with us."

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mrs. Kent. I love your cooking." I say sincerely. There really is nothing better than Mrs. Kent's cooking, her parents had to be Keebler Elves or something.

"You flatter me." Martha blushes.

"I need to run upstairs and change into work clothes. I will be right back." Clark says and runs up the stairs to his room.

"Chloe you can wait in the livingroom if you like." Martha offers.

So I make my way into the livingroom and sit down on the sofa. The same sofa that Clark had laid on just a few years ago and I spilled my heart out to him in the letter. I am so glad that things with Clark and I worked out. I could not be happier. Then all of a sudden a hoodie is thrown on my lap. I glance up and see Clark back in his regular clothing.

"It's for you to put on. I don't want your sweater getting gross." Clark explains.

"Why would my sweater get gross?" I inquire.

"Well today I think you should do some chores with me. Nothing too hard, but I will tell you this...There will be manure." Clark gives me his boyish grin.

"Okay. I will help. Mostly because I am curious what you do on a farm, but the other reason is because I enjoy spending time with you." I flirt and put his hoodie on. Another article of clothing he has just lost and doesn't know it yet.

Clark and I head outside and we give Martha a wave.

"Okay first thing we need to do is jump on the tractor and go feed the cows and horses." Clark says and then walks over and climbs up the tractor. Then holds his hand out to me.

"I am suppose to ride on this thing with you?!"

"Well of course. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Clark states.

I think about that for a minute and decide it he is right. Why am I nervous, he will make sure I am safe. So I take his hand and climb up the tractor. Clark sits me across his lap with my legs hanging off the side.

"Okay Clark don't let me fall." I say clutching on to his neck.

Clark just grinned at me and we drive into the barn.

"Okay I have to hook the hay trailer to the tractor." Clark says and sits me on the seat. Then he jumps down and grabs the trailer and pulls it over and hooks it to the back of the tractor. It is amazing to watch Clark use his strength. Clark jumps back on the tractor and puts me back on his lap. "Now to feed the livestock."

When we where done feeding we drove the tractor back into the barn. Clark helps me off the tractor, then hops down himself.

"That was actually really fun. I wish the snow wasn't so bad, so it wasn't so cold out there. I feel really bad for the cows and horses."

"Oh it's not bad for them. If it does get too cold though, we bring them into their barn. Okay on to the next thing." Clark leans over and hands me a basket. I quirk an eyebrow at him. "You will be getting the eggs from the chickens."

"I have never done anything like this Clark."

"I know." Clark replies and just smiles at me. He reaches over and grabs my hand and we go into the chicken coop. All you have to do is check their little nests and if there are eggs, just put them in your basket.

"How do I move the chickens?" I question looking at all the hens in their nests.

"Let me handle that." Clark says and walks back out of the coop.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I can't believe he is leaving me in here with all these wild animals.

Clark returns with a bucket. Then starts spreading some kind of feed on the floor. All the chickens hop out of their nests and start feeding. I walk over and start collecting the eggs.

"That wasn't so bad."I note.

"Yeah not too bad at all. If you want to go inside and give those eggs to mom that will be great. I just need to finish a couple things out here up and I will be in."

"Sure." I reply and go to walk in, but Clark grabs my hand.

"Chloe, thanks for helping out and being here with me." Clark says and leans in and gives me a deep kiss.

"Anytime." I grin back at Clark and head inside.

After dinner Clark and I go out to the loft to be alone for a little while. Hanging out with Jonathan and Martha is great, but there are some things I would rather not do with the prying eyes of parents.

"So would you like to go see a movie on Valentine's Day or something like that?" Clark asks when we are both on the sofa in his loft.

"I think that sounds wonderful. I don't really want to go out to a fancy restaurant or anything. Going to see a movie sounds like the best thing. What should we go see?"

"I don't really care. As long as we go together and it's not a double date."

"I agree. Clark you are such a sweet talker." I cuddle more into his side. It is chilly, but leaning into Clark it is not that bad at all. "Thanks for inviting me to come over and hang out today. It was really nice."

"I am just glad you decided to come over and spend the day with me." Clark says pulling me onto his lap and then we start making out.

I straddle Clark and I can tell he is getting excited the more we continue to make out. I break the kiss.

"Clark you know how we decided we could practice, so you wouldn't hurt me. Could we start that?"

"Ummmm...what did you have in mind?" Clark asks nervously.

"Well I thought we could start out small and then work our way up. Starting with maybe this.."I say as I slide my hand over the huge bulge in his pants. Clark stiffens. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Clark says breathy.

I slide his zipper down and undo the button on his pants. Clark practically freezes. I can feel him through his boxer shorts. I push my hand into his boxers. I am taken aback on how huge he is. I start to stoke his length and lean in to continue kissing Clark. Clark's breath is speeding up and I can tell he is close. Clark pushes me back slowly.

"Chloe I am going to..."Clark says and looks like he is trying to hold back.

"Just let it go Clark." I say and lean down to kiss his neck and start to increase the speed of my hand. Then Clark comes in my hand. Then he starts to kiss me furiously.

"Chloe that was amazing! I love you so much, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I love you too. We will do this together. I will be right back." I reply and get off Clark. I run down into the barn and wash my hands, then go back to the loft.

"Chloe I know I am new to the whole sex thing, but isn't it your turn to get some pleasure?" Clark asks seriously.

"That is really nice Clark, but I think we went far enough tonight. I really like being able to do you a favor."

"That was more than a favor. That is the first time a girl has ever done anything like that for me." Clark says being honest.

"Well I am happy I get to be your first." I say and snuggle back into the sofa against Clark. "Was it really hard trying to control yourself?"

"Not at all. It was the most intense pleasure, but I didn't set the barn on fire or hurt you by gripping you too hard, did I?"

"Nope. I am perfect." I say content. I am so happy Clark and I are able to continue on with our _practice_.

"So what is next on the _practice _list?" Clark asks.

"I feel like we should see where we end up." I say and lean up to kiss Clark. Clark slowly moves me to my back and leans over me and we start to make out again, not that I am complaining.

Around 10pm, Clark takes me home and he goes through my house with me and we check to make sure everything is good. I walk back to the door with Clark and we say our goodnights.

"Goodnight Chloe. I will talk to you later." Clark says and leans in to give me a goodnight kiss. I kiss him back.

"Goodnight Clark. Have a safe trip back to the farm."

Clark is walking out the door and turns back as I am about to shut it.

"Love you Chloe."

"Love you too Clark."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chloe POV – Sunday February 10th**

**Chapter 13**

I wake up early Sunday morning. My last few days have been wonderful between waking up with Clark and then spending the whole day with him...Not to mention "practice" with Clark was great too. Unfortunately, my work has been neglected. So today I have decided to spend all day working on The Torch.

I decide to go downstairs and grab an apple and some coffee for breakfast. I start my coffee and go the refrigerator to grab my apple, when I notice something is different. The lights are all on. Then I look over to our sofa and notice a coat and suitcase on it. I go over to the window and glance outside and sure enough, my dad's car is in the driveway.

"DAD?" I ask loudly.

"Hey Chloe." Dad says from his room. "I will be down in a minute."

I am super surprised dad is home from Metropolis. It will be nice to see him though, it has been too long.

"Hey kiddo." Dad says coming down the stairs and comes over to me and gives me a quick hug. "How are you? What have you been up to here lately?"

"Hey Dad. Oh nothing too much. Went over to the Kents yesterday and hung out with them for the day"

"Oh yes that is right...How is that Clark boy? Still treating you right?"

"Clark is doing just fine. Thanks for asking and of course he is treating me right. Why do you have this sudden aversion to Clark now that we are dating? Before he didn't seem to bother you."

"Well before he wasn't trying to date you...or other things."

"That is enough dad! Ewwww! I don't want you to think about those...type of things and Clark and I have always been close."

"Yes close as friends and that is different."

"Well Dad, we are still dating and things are going great, so please just be happy for me."

"I am happy for you Chloe...I just wish I was here more often to make sure everything was going okay for you."

"Everything for me has been going okay. Trust me dad." I say and go over to him and give him a hug.

"I just worry about you."

"I know you do and that means a lot, but I will be going to college in a couple months and I will be taking care of myself full time."

"Oh gosh don't remind me. Speaking of college, have you decided what you are doing yet?" he asks.

"Well I have an ideal what I am going to do, but I still haven't made up my mind."

"So in other words you haven't figured out what Clark is doing..."

"...Um...Kind of. We just haven't discussed what the plan is." I say earnestly.

"Well I can respect that. If you are serious with your relationship with Clark, then you should see what and where he is going."

"Thanks for understanding dad. Well I need to go work on the paper."

"Okay Chlo...I am going to go to bed actually, it was a long trip last night."

I head into my room and start working on the paper. I am in a relatively good mood with seeing my dad and talking things out with him. One thing that is bothering me though is still the fact that Clark and I haven't discussed college yet. We will just have to do that soon.

**Sunday Evening**

Today was a very productive day for me. I got most of my articles finished up and only have a couple to follow up on when I get back to school tomorrow. I was just finishing up some actual home work when my cell phone rings. I glance over at the caller ID and see it's Clark calling me.

"Hey." I say when I answer the phone.

"Hey Chlo. How have you been all day?"

"I have been good. Just working on The Torch and was just finishing up some actual homework."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"Yeah it has been okay. How was the farm today?"

"The farm was the same as always. I got some fence put in today for dad and we got the cows moved to a different field."

"Now it sounds like you had a fun day." I say as I move from my desk over to my bed and lay down. "So my dad was here when I woke up this morning."

"That is awesome. Were you expecting him? I thought he mostly came home every other weekend." Clark asks.

"I wasn't expecting him, but he said he took a couple vacation days to spend some time with me. I am happy to see him, but it is almost weird having some one else in the house with me. I usually just wander around in my pajamas and now it would be just weird." I say amused.

"That is a sight I don't mind envisioning. I wish we could see each other tonight, but I have strict orders not to be leaving the house every night and going over to see you. Mom and Dad think it's not good for you or me."

"I would love to see you too. I do understand though and I don't know if you could sneak in here tonight with my dad being here." I muse.

"Oh I am positive I could get in there without your dad knowing."

"You really think so." I say skeptically.

"Chloe I am sure. Please don't doubt that."

"Okay let's say you could actually sneak in...my dad has a gun in his room and if he found you fooling around in the house at night and in my bedroom he would kill you."

"That wouldn't bother me." Clark says smugly. "Don't forget...I'm bullet proof." Clark whispers into the phone.

"I forgot about that. Well let's not put that theory to the test."

"Okay." Clark chuckles.

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too. Just hearing you makes my day."

"I know the feeling." I say letting the silence hang between us for a minute. "Well Clark I am going to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

"See you then. Love you Clark."

"Love you." Clark replies and hangs up.

Just talking to Clark makes me happy. I put my phone on night stand and flip off my lamp. I get under the covers and then it hits me. The smell of Clark from the night before. It is lovely. I pull the pillow to my chest and drift into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Clark.

**Thursday, February 14th – Valentine's Day**

I decide to get to school a little bit early today. The Torch is being printed for Friday's issue and I want to be there to make sure everything is going great. I go into The Torch and power up my computer and take a seat. I take my bag and put a gift I got for Clark in my desk. I really had no ideal what to get a boyfriend for Valentine's Day, but I think Clark will like it.

I check my emails and make sure the paper is good to go. Then the bell rings signaling first hour is beginning. I can't believe so much time has flown by. I grab my stuff and go out to my locker to grab my books for first period.

I get my locker open and grab my book when I feel arms encircle my waist. I twist around and find Clark leaning down towards me.

"Hey Clark." I lean up on my toes and give him a kiss. Going just a day has seemed like forever since my lips have been on his.

"Hey Chloe." Clark says as we break apart. "These are for you." Clark states and hands me a bouquet of orange and lavender roses with lilac accents.

"Clark these are beautiful! You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I thought you would like them. Plus this is my first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend and I want to do it the right way." Clark says blushing slightly.

"They are wonderful." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Let me go put these in The Torch so they don't get messed up in my locker." I say and head back towards The Torch.

I go in and see a "Smallville Crows" mug and put some water in it. I take my flowers and put them in the mug and make sure they are getting enough water.

"Clark these really are wonderful."

"I am really happy you like them. You know there are meanings for the odd pairings. The orange roses mean fervent romance, the lavender roses mean love at first sight, and the lilac means first love; at least that is what the florist told me. I thought it would be a nice matching for us."

"That is extremely thoughtful! Thank you."

"You are more than welcome Chlo. Let me get you to class though, you are going to be late."

"Oh what's one tardy." I say as I set my beautiful flowers down on my desk. "Okay let's go to class." I reach down and grab Clark's hand and we head towards class.

Classes went great for the day and then I headed to The Torch for my last hour. I was looking forward to it, because as always Clark would be there with me. I got there before Clark, which is no surprise since he is always running behind. I got his gift and card out of my desk for him and got them ready to give to him.

"Hey Chlo." Clark says as he comes in and drops his book bag next to his desk. "How was the last part of your day?"

"Oh my day has been great." I reply. "So Clark I got you a small Valentine's Day gift and I want to give it to you now since we are just going to a movie and stuff tonight."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but with it also being my first Valentine's with a boyfriend, I thought I should do it right too." I say grabbing the small bag next to me and walking it over to Clark.

Clark takes the bag and gives me a smile. He takes the card and reads it first, which was just a cheesy card and I wrote:

_Clark,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I am so happy we are together this year and celebrating our love. I know it is super corny, but I love you so much and couldn't imagine not finally getting to be with you. _

_I love you more than you know. _

_XOXO _

_Chloe_

"I love you too, Chloe." Clark stands and lifts me in his arms and starts to kiss me. It starts slow, but it starts to deepen. I feel myself getting carried away, so I break away. "I think I love you more than you know."

"I don't know about that." I reply breathless as Clark sets me back unto my feet. "Okay open your gift."

Clark reaches into the bag and pulls out a small black box. He looks at me and arches his eyebrow. Then he flips the box open and reveals a Fossil Steel Mechanical Twist Watch.

"I thought it would help you be on time." I say jokingly. "Not really, I thought you would like it. Plus I got it engraved for you."

Clark look surprised by this and took the watch out of the box and flipped it over so he could read the back, which read "Love You Forever". Clark looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"Chloe this is too much."

"No it isn't Clark."

"Well thank you so much, I love it." Clark says as he puts it on. "I have a gift for you too, but I left it at home for tonight."

"You didn't have to get me anything either." I reply blushing again.

"This is really nice Chlo. I love it so much." Clark says again admiring his watch again. "I love you. Thank you so much for the great gift and card. The best gift is you deciding to let us have a chance together." Clark says as he sits back down in his chair.

"The thanks goes to the both of us." I say as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay enough of this mushy stuff, let's get back to work on the paper. It's not going to write itself."

Clark and I spend the rest of the hour working on The Torch. It is so nice getting to work with Clark and actually doing work. I do love all the times when we fool around and get to "fool" around, but working on the paper together and just enjoying our work is such a splendid thing. When the final bell rings signally the end of the day, it takes both Clark and I by surprise.

"The day really got away from us there." Clark says as he is saving his article.

"I couldn't agree more." I say finishing up my work as well. "What time are we meeting tonight?"

"Meeting? I could just come and pick you up." Clark says grabbing his book bag and school jacket.

"I have to run home and get changed; plus I need to let my Dad know I will be out tonight. It would probably be easier for you just to meet me a the theater."

"Are you trying to stop me from coming over?" Clark asks kind of joking and kind of serious.

"Well, my Dad does know we are dating, but I would rather us not have any hold-ups tonight. If you come over to pick me up, he will have 1000 questions and it will just be awkward. I would rather us just spend the night together and enjoy each other." I tell Clark honestly.

"Okay I can understand that. So I will meet you at the theater say 6:30ish, since the movie starts at 7?"

"Sounds great to me." I approve of the time. I reach over and grab my stuff and throw my coat on. Then I get my wonderful flowers and then Clark and I head out for the day.

I head back to my house. The roads have been horrid with the snow and ice, but it has melted a little bit today, so it wasn't that bad to drive on today. I get to my house and put my flowers on my night stand. I then change into a nice sweater and dress pants. I don't want to dress up too much, I mean we are just seeing a movie, but I still want to look nice for Clark. I redo my hair and get it a little less messy and then put on a touch of makeup. I just decide to get mascara and some light lip gloss. I grab my bag and run downstairs, because I am running late now.

"Hey kiddo!" My dad says glancing up from the stove. "Where are you going?"

"Ummm...I am going out with Clark tonight."

"Really? I thought you would be home tonight. I made dinner for both of us."

"I'm sorry Dad, we just are going out for Valentine's Day. I could cancel if you want me to." Hoping he didn't want me to.

"It's Valentine's?" Dad questions glancing over to the calendar on the wall. "Oh my, I am so stupid sometimes. I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't even realize the day. No, you won't cancel. Go out with Clark and have a good time."

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Of course I am sure. Just be home at a decent hour. I don't want you out too late on a school night."

"I will be home at a decent hour, I assure you." I walk over and give him a quick hug. "Talk to you later Dad."

**At The Theater**

I pull up to the theater and Clark is waiting by the entrance in a blue long sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants. He is so gorgeous, I can't handle it. I get out of the car and give him a quick wave.

"I thought you were standing me up." Clark says as I get close to him. Then leans down and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"No I was just running a little late. Between driving slow on the way home, changing, and then my Dad not realizing what day it was; just a little behind schedule."

"And you say I am the one always late." Clark jokes as he glances down at his watch. "I got our tickets, are you ready to go in?"

"Yep."

Clark then puts his arm behind me and places his hand on my lower back as he guides me inside. I love the feeling of Clark's hands on me, but when we are in public it is amplified. I get almost giddy when we get to be together in front of people. I think it is because of all the years I wish it was happening.

"Why are you grinning so goofy?" Clark asks tickling my side.

"Just happy to be here with you."

"You want anything?" Clark asks motioning towards the concession stand.

"Sure."

Clark leads me over to the counter.

"Hello. What can I get you today?" the young boy behind the counter asks me.

"I would like some Junior Mints..."I turn back to Clark. "What are you getting? If you get something I want we can just share."

"Sounds great." Clark says back to me. Then leans over my shoulder. "We will also take a large popcorn, Twizzlers, and one large Coke." Clark says and gives me a quick kiss on my neck.

The boy behind the counter smiles at me when he hands me our stuff and gives me a quick wink. I don't know why he really did just that, but he did. I just hope Clark didn't see it; it is just so awkward. Clark takes the small box of things we ended up with and pays. Then we head into the movie.

"Where do you want to sit?" Clark asks stiffly.

"Let's sit in the back." I say taking Clark's free hand as we get our seats in the last row. There aren't many people here, but there are a few. Looks like Clark and I aren't the only ones with "just a movie"" for Valentine's. "Is this okay with you." I whisper to Clark. He just nods his head. We sit down and Clark sets our box of stuff next to him in the free seat. We are still holding hands, but it is off. "What is wrong?" Although, I have a slight ideal.

"Nothing."

"There is something wrong, I can tell." I whisper.

"Why was that kid flirting with you? Couldn't he tell we are together? It is just rude. I mean I was standing right there with you." Clark fumes.

"He wasn't really flirting with me I don't think. He was just being...friendly."

"Yes, because I wink at all the people I am "friendly" with."

"Oh stop it. I am here with you." I say as I pull his face towards mine. "Clark, I am here with you, because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else. Especially some kid that I don't even know his name."

"His name was Jimmy." Clark states. I quirk an eyebrow at him. "I read his name tag."

"Well then "Jimmy" has no chance." I say as I give Clark a deep kiss. He is still little stiff at first, but then he loosens up. Once I think I have him calmed down from that, we break apart. "You are too cute." I muse. "Especially when you are jealous."

"I can't help myself." Clark says giving me another quick kiss as the movie starts.

Clark sets the Coke between us and we both drink from it, which is completely romantic to me. Then we both have popcorn and we kiss a little bit here and there. I can honestly say I have no ideal what the movie was even about. Between kissing Clark and thinking about kissing Clark again, I just don't know. Towards the end of the movie I have my Junior Mints, to possibly help the popcorn breath I now have. The movie ends and every one starts to file out of the theater. We both stand and start gathering our trash.

"Well...I have no ideal what that movie was about." I state truthfully.

"Me either. I was just thinking about you the whole time."

"Same here."

We go outside and it is freezing. The weather has dropped like crazy and all the snow that melted, it is now straight ice.

"Gosh, it's freezing out here!" I state shivering.

"Let me get you my jacket." Clark states and runs towards his truck. Grabbing his letterman jacket. He slows his pace when he gets back to me and puts it around me. "You should wear this all the time I think." Clark says as he stands back and looks at me in his jacket.

"Why? So I have your name on me?" I joke.

"Well...kind of. We are together and I think we should let it be known to all the "Jimmys" out there, that you are taken."

"I will be more than happy to wear your jacket." I say back to Clark.

"So do you have time to go to The Talon with me and get a quick cup of coffee? I would like to give you your gift."

"Sure, I have time for a cup of coffee."

We decide to just walk to The Talon since it so close. We go in and guess who's working...Lana. Of freaking course! Clark takes me over to a table in the corner, where we can be in sort of private.

"What can I get you tonight?" Lana asks snidely.

"I will take a white chocolate latte." I say as nice as I can be, considering the circumstances.

"I will have the same." Clark says not taking his eyes off of me.

"Okay. I will be right back with those."

"Well this shouldn't be awkward at all, but when the only coffee shop in Smallville is run by her, not much else we can do I suppose." Clark notes.

"I suppose."

Clark reaches over and takes my hand on the table and we just enjoy each others company until Lana shows back up with our coffee.

"If you need anything just yell or come to the counter." Lana says and goes back to the counter.

"Okay I want to give you your gift now." Clark says as he reaches into his pocket and hands me first a card and then a slim black box.

I smile at Clark and then open the card.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I love you. I love spending time with you. I have been missing out with not being with you the past four years, but I am so happy we decided to be more than "just friends". I can't imagine not being with you. I start my day, just hoping you slept okay and wondering what time I should be at school, so I see you exactly when you get there. I know my days are going to be great when I see you smile coming towards me. You make me a better man. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Clark_

I am such a girl. I have tears in my eyes by the time I finish his heart felt note on the inside of the card.

"Clark, I love you so much." I say leaning over and slowly run my hands up his cheeks into his hair and start to kiss him. Clark does not hold back either. I grips my face in his hands as well and we are full on making out. I can't believe the emotions that are running through me. It is so much love and happiness, I don't feel like I will be able to contain myself. As we break a part I can tell we are both feeling it.

"Wow..."I say.

"Wow..."Clark agrees. "Ummmm...open your gift."

I forgot about the gift. I straighten back up in my chair and open the small box. Inside rests a delicate necklace with a heart charm. In the heart it says Love You Forever"

"Are you kidding me?" I say motioning towards the inscription.

"No. It is crazy right. We both pick the same thing for our inscriptions." Clark chuckles.

"Would you like to put it on for me?"

"I would be delighted." Clark states and walks around behind me and places the small necklace around my neck. Then he leans down and kisses my neck very gently.

"That always feels so great." I say as Clark is taking his seat on the other side of the table. "I love when you kiss my neck."

"Really? I will have to do it more often then."

We sit there and finish our coffees. We make small talk and then decide it is getting kind of late. So we decide to head back to our vehicles. Clark walks me to my car first.

"I had a great night Clark. Thank you so much for the gift and card."

"Thank you so much for my gift and card too." Clark says then slowly leans up against me, pushing me into my car, then leans down and starts to kiss me.

His hands start at my waist and slowly start to inch up and he moves them up my hip, then side, side of my breasts, then up my neck. When he stops there I am practically panting with desire.

"I should be going." I say breathless.

"I should be too." Clark says just as breathless. "I will see you tomorrow. It's Friday, so only one more day until the weekend."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say as Clark leans in for one more quick kiss. Then he leans back and starts towards his truck. "Love you Clark."

"Love you Chloe." Clark says back.

I get in my car and start it. I sit there a few minutes collecting myself and letting my car heat up. I get back on the road and head home. On the way home I keep replaying my perfect evening with Clark. He is the best thing that has happened to me. I can't wait until we get to "practice" more, or rather take things farther. When he kisses me that way, it makes me wish for more. All of a sudden my car hits a patch of black ice and I start to spin off the road. I see a tree coming and then it all goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all for your positive reviews. Sorry for the long time with no update. I hope every one had a great holiday...if you had a holiday. **

**Clark POV**

**Chapter 14**

Chloe and I had such a great night. I am so happy we had a wonderful Valentine's Day together. I am really happy she liked her flowers and necklace.

I pull into the drive way and it's only about 11:00pm and head inside. Mom and Dad are still up watching T.V.

"Hey guys I am home." I say and head into the livingroom.

"Hey Clark. How did your date go with Chloe?" Mom asks.

"It went great. She loved her necklace and she got me a nice watch as well." I say motioning towards the watch on my left wrist.

"That is a really nice gift Clark." Dad compliments.

"I agree. It is really too much, but I love it. I am going to go to bed I think. It is a school day tomorrow and I want to be rested." I say heading upstairs to my bedroom.

I get undressed and put on some flannel pajama bottoms and get into bed. I was just about asleep and I hear a car pulling into the drive way. Then someone knocks on the door. I am curious who would be here so late, so I am step out into the hall before the stairs. Then Dad yells upstairs.

"Hey Clark! Would you come down here?"

I immediately go down the stairs and stop at the foot of the stairs and notice Sheriff Adams is standing with Dad.

"What's up?"

"Sheriff Adams says there was accident. Now stay calm Clark, Chloe was in an accident. She is at the hospital and they have her stable." Dad says.

I think I am in shock. I can't believe this is happening.

"Now look Clark, I usually wouldn't have come here, but I know you two are an item of sorts and I just wanted to make sure you knew. Her father is already at the hospital and he requested that you were informed." Sheriff Adams states.

"Well I have to go to the hospital." I say urgently.

"Now Clark, I think it can wait until morning." Dad says placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I think your father is right Clark. She probably won't be awake tonight, so it would probably be safer to just stay at home." Sheriff Adams says.

"What happened? Where did it happen?" I ask trying to get the facts.

"From the looks of things she was on her way home and hit a patch of ice and went off the road and hit a tree. We don't think she was there too long before someone came across her car. She was unconscious when they got there and has been that way since they got her to the hospital. We will checking the car for any other issues, but as of right now we are calling it an accident." Sheriff Adams explains. "Well I need to get going."

"Thank you for coming all the way out here and letting us know." Dad says and walks Sheriff Adams back out to her patrol car.

I run back up to my room and put on a hoodie. Then grab a few clothes and stuff them into my backpack. Then I run into the bathroom and grab some deodorant and tooth brush and paste. Then back downstairs. Dad is just walking back inside and I can tell he is already going to put up a fight.

"Now look Clark, I really don't think you need to go to the hospital. Chloe is resting."

"No Dad, from the sounds of things she is in a coma. I need to be with her."

"Her father is with her right now, she is stable."

"Oh Jon don't be like that." Mom says coming into the kitchen.

"I'm not being like anything Martha. I just don't think it is necessary for Clark to go to the hospital tonight is all I am saying."

"Look Dad, I understand that you think it is not necessary for me to go, but it is. I love Chloe and I need to be with her. I am going. I am going to run there, it will be faster and then you guys can come tomorrow if you want." I state.

"Okay Clark." Dad says. "If you feel this deeply about it, then go. But be safe and let her and her father have some time too."

"See you tomorrow sweetheart." Mom says and gives me a hug.

I run outside and take off running to the hospital. I get there quickly and slow down going into the front doors. I walk up to the front counter and ask the lady behind the desk where I can find Chloe. She informs me she is in the ICU. I head towards ICU and see her father entering a room with a cup of coffee in his hands. I walk in behind him.

"Hey Mr. Sullivan." I say when I walk in and he looks up at me drearily. "How is she?" I ask and then look at her small body. She has a couple slight scrapes on her face, but other than that she looks fine on the outside.

"She has a couple broken ribs and minor scrapes and bruising, but there was some brain swelling and the doctors think that is why she is still unconscious. They say it is getting better though, and hopefully she will wake up soon." Mr. Sullivan says. "Why are you here Clark, you could have just came in the morning."

"I know, but I want to be here when she wakes up. Is that okay?" I ask not trying to step over any boundary.

"Actually Clark I am kind of glad you showed up. Could you possibly stay with her tonight? I am going to go home and get some sleep. I have to go back to work tomorrow evening and I want to spend tomorrow with her before I leave."

"Yeah I would love to stay here."

"Thanks Clark. If she wakes up, any time please call the house. The number is...Nevermind, you already know the number." Mr. Sullivan says and then pats my back and heads for the door.

I sit down in the chair next to Chloe and take her hand in mine. I use my X-Ray vision and can see the broken ribs and they look like pretty clean breaks. I look over to the nightstand close to her and see a couple newspapers. I grab The Daily Planet and decide to read to her. I read it front to back twice and decide that even in her state, she would probably be getting tired of old news. I move my chair closer to her bed and then push some of hair out of her face. I can't believe this happened. Just a few hours ago we were happy and doing fine, now Chloe is in the hospital.

"Hello. You must be Clark."

I turn around and see a doctor walking into the room.

"Yes I am."

"Her father was saying you might stop by. I am just going to borrow her for a minute and scan her head to see if the swelling is going down."

"Okay." I say and watch as the doctor and a few nurses wheel her from the room. I decide while I wait I should go get Chloe some flowers. Then I realize it is 2:00am and nothing is open, so I will have to remember to do that. I sit back down in the chair and wait for Chloe to come back. 2:30...still waiting. 3:00...still waiting. At 3:15am I am tired of waiting and decide to go see what is taking so long. I walk out to the nursing station and ask the head nurse what is going on. She informs me that they just finished up and will be bringing her back down in a few minutes. At 3:30am the nurses and doctor bring Chloe back into the room.

"Sorry for your wait Clark. The swelling has gone down quite a bit since her last scan. I would say she is just about down to normal. She is on some pain medicine for all of her injuries, but should still wake up on her own by morning."

"That is great news." I say honestly. Then the doctor and staff walk out of the room, leaving Chloe and I alone once more.

I take her hand again and it is freezing. I rub it between my hands and then do the same thing with the other one.

Finally at 5:37am Chloe squeezed my hand. My eyes jerked up from the book I was reading and went straight to her face. Her eyes were finally open and she was smiling.

"Hey Clark." Chloe says.

"Hey Chloe. Are you hurting?"

"No I feel okay. What time is it?"

"It is 5:37 in the morning on February 15th. You where kind of out it there for a little bit. You had me worried."

Chloe looks up at me and gives me a small smile. I can't help but to reach up and stroke her cheek and she leans her face into my hand.

"I was really worried about you. I hated that I couldn't do anything to help you." I confess. "I need to call your dad. He was here last night, but went home to get some rest." I go to stand up and Chloe pulls on my hand and I glance back to her.

"Do you think you could just stay with me just for a few more minutes?"

"Sure." I say sitting back down next to her.

I flip her hand over and trace the lines on her hand. Then I flip her hand back over and kiss her knuckles.

"That feels nice." Chloe mumbles. Then I looked up and she was dozing off again.

When I could tell she had fallen back asleep, I placed her hand gently back on the bed. I slowly leave the room, so I don't wake her back up. I go to the nurses station and let the head nurse that is now on duty that Chloe woke up and then went back to sleep and she informed me she would let the doctor know. I went to the waiting room and got the phone and called Chloe's dad. He said he would be here soon. I go back into Chloe's room and she is still fast asleep. Around 6:30am Chloe's dad comes into the room.

"Hey Clark. Thanks for staying here last night. You should go home and get some rest. It doesn't look like you have slept at all." Mr. Sullivan whispers.

"Nah I think I will stay, but if you would like some time alone with her I understand. I do need to go freshen up though." I reply back.

"Okay Clark. Thanks again."

I go into the washroom and change into my long sleeve blue shirt and jeans and get freshened up. Then I decide to call my parents and let them know what is going on. After I am done I decide to go talk to the nurse and see if I can do anything.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if I could bring Chloe Sullivan some breakfast?" I ask the nurse.

"Let me just check her chart." The nurse says as she shuffles around a couple different charts and finds Chloe's. "It looks like she can have anything she likes." She replies and smiles up at me.

"Thank you for your time." I reply and decide to head to the cafeteria and get her something to eat.

On the way to the cafeteria I see the gift shop is open and decide to stop in and get her some flowers. I end up getting her a vase of flowers and a small stuffed animal. Then I go to the cafeteria.

When I am back to her room, I see she is awake through the window and she and her dad are talking. I am about to wait to go in when she glances over and smiles really big at me and waves for me to go in.

"I thought you had gone home." Chloe says as I walk in.

"No I just went to get you some breakfast." I say as I set her a bagel, muffin, and a doughnut down on her little table. Then I place the flowers down on the nightstand. "I didn't really know if you where hungry and what you would really be in the mood for so I got some variety." I say as I place the flowers down and then lean over and give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Clark. I could really eat the muffin right now." Chloe says as she picks it up and starts nibbling on it.

"I was just telling Chloe that I was going to have to head back to Metropolis this afternoon. She said she will be fine, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind checking in on her and making sure she was okay, since I have to be gone." Mr. Sullivan says looking at me questioningly.

"I would be more than happy to go over and make sure everything is going okay, if Chloe would want me to." I reply then glance at Chloe to make sure that is what she would want.

"That would be great Clark." Chloe says and gives me a smile. "I do need to remind you both though, that I am not cripple, I just had an accident."

"We know dear, but I will just be worried while I am away and I would like for you to have someone just making sure you are okay." Mr. Sullivan explains.

"Well if you want Chloe, you could just stay at my house, until your ribs are healed and you feel better. If that is okay with both of you?" I ask glancing between the two of them.

"Dad?" Chloe asks.

"That is a great ideal Clark. Do you think your parents will mind?" Mr. Sullivan asks me.

"No I really don't think they will. Mom will probably prefer it that way." I say grinning.

"Great it is settled then. Well Chloe I do need to get going. I need to go back by the house and get my things and then I will lock everything up completely, since you won't be back there tonight." Mr. Sullivan says and then gets up from the chair by her bed.

"I will give you some time alone." I say and head for the door.

"No need for that Clark. Thanks again for all your help." Mr. Sullivan says to me and then looks down at Chloe. "Be safer Chloe. Call me if you need anything. The doctor says you should be able to leave by noon if you are still feeling well. I will talk to you later."

"Bye dad." Chloe says as Mr. Sullivan walks from the room and gives her a goodbye wave. "So you really think your parents won't mind?"

"Really I think it will be fine."

"Thanks again for coming to be with me Clark."

"Where else would I be?" I reply giving her a grin.

Around noon while waiting for the doctor to say Chloe could be released a knock on the door made us both glance up from the crossword we where doing together only to be surprised to see Sheriff Adams there.

"Miss Sullivan, Mr. Kent. How are you feeling Chloe?" Sheriff Adams asks.

"I am feeling good. I mean I am sore, but nothing I can't live with."

"That is good news. I do need to ask you a couple questions if feel up to it?"

"Sure that will be fine. Fire away." Chloe says back.

"Last night when you hit the ice and went off the road did anything weird happen?"

Chloe looks at me kind of funny and then kind of shrugs. "Well when it happened I hit the ice, I tried to brake, but nothing really happened, I guess from the ice, then I saw the tree coming and I really don't remember much else."

"Well I don't know if the ice was the only issue. Today when looking at your car we found there was a small cut made to your brake line and the fluid was leaking out slow, so you could have used your brakes for a short while and then they would have quit. You car crashed into the tree on the drivers side, which did make it easier to look over the car. Now you have to realize that it could have been damaged in the wreck, but it looks like an intentional cut. Is there anyone that would have tried to hurt you?"

"I mean not that I can really think of. I do a lot of digging for The Torch and some people don't really like that, but I don't know anyone that would actually try to harm me for it." Chloe says after thinking about it.

I thought really hard about it too and couldn't think of anyone that would actually try to hurt Chloe.

"I understand Chloe. Well we will just have to assume it's from the wreck then. If you can think of anything or notice anything fishy, let me know." Sheriff Adams says and walks out of the room.

"That is really weird don't you think Clark?" Chloe says looking at me.

"Yeah that is really weird." I reply back and start trying to think who would try to hurt Chloe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 15**

When the doctor finally came in to tell me I was free to leave I could have not been more happy. I was enjoying spending time with Clark, but the hospital was not the place I would have chosen. Also while trying to think who would try to hurt me the hospital bed was not helping the situation. Clark insisted on me using a wheel chair to leave, it was super embarrassing, but I used it. Martha came to pick Clark and I up at the hospital.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Martha asked as she got out of the truck to help me in.

"Oh I am sore and my side hurts, but other than that I feel okay." I say as Clark is lifting me into the front seat of the truck. "Really Clark, that is not necessary." I whisper into his ear.

"I know..."Clark whispers back and then winks at me. How is it possible he makes me feel like this when I am hurt.

"Well that is to be expected. I mean you did just have a car wreck." Martha says coming around to the passenger side of the truck.

"Mom I will drive if you want to sit in the middle." Clark offers.

"That will be great Clark." Martha says and runs back to the drivers side of the truck and jumps in and scoots to the middle. "Are you sure you are feeling okay Chloe? I don't want you leaving the hospital too early."

"Yes Mrs. Kent I am really fine. The doctors tell me since the brain swelling was so minor and all I have is some cuts, bruising, and the couple broken ribs, that I will be fine as long as I am not doing too much." I say reassuring her. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you and Mr. Kent while I am getting better."

"Oh no problem Chloe. I would much rather you stay with us so I can keep an eye on you. I know how you are, always trying too hard. You can have Clark's room while you are staying with us." Martha says.

"I don't need Clark's room. Really I can just sleep on the couch or something."

"Don't be crazy! You are sleeping in Clark's room and Clark..." Martha says looking at her son, "You can sleep on the couch or out in your loft, which ever you prefer."

"I will just sleep in the loft, so you and Dad will still have downstairs and not have to worry about waking me in the mornings." Clark says.

"I don't want you to be cold out there!" I say thinking about how cold it is when were up there making out and doing other things.

"I won't get cold Chloe, plus I have heaters up there now." Clark notes.

When we got to the Kent Farm I was actually feeling a little bit tired and sore.

"Let's get you into bed." Martha says.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." I say back.

"You know Mom, I can just take her up and help her get settled in." Clark volunteers.

"That will be great Clark. I will make you some soup Chloe. Do you have a preference?"

"Whatever kind you have will be great." I say not wanting to put her through too much trouble.

"I will start a bath of homemade vegetable soup then." Martha says scurrying away into the kitchen.

"I am just going to pick you up and carry you upstairs Chloe." Clark says into my ear and before I can tell him that I could just walk he gently scoops me up and is carrying me up the stairs to his room.

I could tell he left in a hurry, his room was the messiest I had ever seen it. There were clothes on the floor and a few things scattered about. Which reminded me.

"You know Clark, I don't have any clothing here. So could I possible have you go to my house and get a couple things?" I hated asking, but I didn't think they would let me leave.

"Sure no problem. I will just go tomorrow, and tonight you can just wear some of my clothes like the last time you stayed the night." Clark says setting me to my feet and then started bustling around the room picking things up. In a few seconds everything was perfect again. "Sorry about the mess." Clark says leading me over to his bed and pulled the covers back so I could sit down and get comfortable.

"Well in that case could I borrow a pair of shorts and a shirt? My jeans and this shirt aren't as comfortable and I just want to be lazy."

"Sure." Clark says as he goes over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxer shorts and a red v-neck t-shirt and then walks them back over to me. "Here you go." Clark says handing them to me.

"Thanks Clark." I say when he hands them to me. I pull my shirt off to put the t-shirt on and Clark practically knocks the door down trying to get out. "You don't have to leave because I am changing Clark. Don't be ridiculous."

"Chloe...I know I don't have to, but I want to give you the privacy." Clark says and I look up to see his face is red.

"Are you blushing Clark?!" I say smirking. "It's really not that bad, I am wearing a bra."

"I am not blushing." Clark says back to me and then looks down at my body. "I am really upset. Someone may have done this to you and it infuriates me."

Then I see what he is upset about. My side is completely bruised from the broken ribs and that is what Clark is staring at. Then Clark walks back over and kneels down in front of me while I am still only wearing jeans and my bra with his shirt clutched in my hands.

"I know you are putting on a brave face Chloe, but this..." he says motioning towards the bruises, "really bothers me."

I take the shirt to put it on, but Clark reaches up and takes the shirt from me. Then he slowly lays me back on the bed and looks deep into my eyes and then leans down to kiss me. He is being so careful not to touch himself to me except for his lip on mine it is all I can feel at this moment. I reach up and wrap my arms his neck and grip my fingers into his shoulder blades. I think I am trying to pull him down on top of my more, but then Clark pulls back.

"Sorry about that Chloe. I didn't mean for that to happen. I am so sorry if I hurt you." Clark says leaning away and standing up leaving me wanting more...like always.

"You didn't hurt me." I say leaning up to my elbows and then slowly sitting up again with Clark's assistance. Then Clark takes the t-shirt and slowly puts in on me. "Thank you."

"No problem." Clark says and then heads for the door. "I will let you put on the shorts without my prying eyes." Clark says jokingly. "I will be back up in a few minutes."

"Okay." just as he is about to the close the door I say. "Hey Clark."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything. Coming to the hospital. Offering to let me stay here with you. Just being here. It means a lot more than you know."

"You would have done the same for me." He smiles and then shuts the door.

I take off my jeans and put his boxers on and I immediately feel so much better. Wearing comfy clothes can really make my day so much better. I slide under the covers and look over to see what book he is reading on his night stand, it is "The Great Gatsby" which I have read. Well I could always start re-reading it. So I pick up Clark's book and within a few minutes I am asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up Clark was sitting in the floor with his book with his head resting on the mattress.

"Did my book put you to sleep?" Clark asks teasingly glancing up sideways at me.

"Nope. I guess I was just tired."

"Dinner should be ready in a while, but since you are still taking it easy I am just going to bring you dinner in bed."

"Usually I would put up a fight, but right now I am just so comfortable I don't even mind that you are babying me."

"It's not "babying" you if you are really hurt." Clark says as he is getting up off the floor. He then walks over to his desk and pulls out the computer chair and sets it next to the bed. "Let me just go down and get our dinner."

Clark comes back to the room and he has my dinner and his own dinner. He hands me my soup and then sits back down in his chair.

"So Clark...I have been wanting to talk to you." I start hesitantly.

"What about?" Clark says looking up from his soup.

"Well we haven't really talked about it too much, but what are your plans for college?" I ask worried he may not be interested in going to college with me.

"I know I have kind of avoided the subject Chlo, but I just don't want to over step my boundaries with you...Does that make any sense?"

"I mean I guess so, but what do you mean by over step boundaries?"

"Well...I would love to go to college with you and for us just to be together, but if you aren't wanting that, then just say so and I will go somewhere else."

"Wow." I am speechless. Clark wants to go to college with me.

"Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?" Clark asks looking troubled.

"Oh it is a very good wow. I want to go where you want to go, so the fact that you want to go where I want to go is great. So this is why you have been avoiding the subject? Because you thought that I didn't want you going to college with me?"

"Well yes I suppose so."

"Well I guess I have to admit, I guess I felt the same way. That you wouldn't want to be with me or something."

"Nope you are stuck with me." Clark says staring at me over his bowl of soup. Then he glances at this soup. "I can't believe we are discussing all this over soup, with you injured, and aren't able to run if you wanted to." He says giving me his Clark grin.

"I know what you mean." I say grinning hugely.

"So you still planning on going to MetU?"

"Well yeah I put my application in there and a few other places, but that would be the dream school so I could still work at The Daily Planet while going to school. But what do you want to do?"

"I just want to help people Chlo, and be with you of course."

"Of course." I say smiling.

"Seriously though, I applied to many different schools and MetU was one of them, so now we just have to wait to see if I get in."

"I was just talking with my dad about us and going to college and stuff, so I am so glad we talked about this." I say truthfully.

"I am too." Clark says and then sets his bowl down on the nightstand and then stands up and kisses me again. "I am really glad."

After we were done eating Clark took our dishes down the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen I got off the bed and went to use the restroom. His bathroom was so neat and not like a normal guys bathroom. It was all nice and clean, which was really nice. I then got a look at myself in the mirror. OH MY GOSH! I look like a complete wreck, no pun intended. Of course I don't have anything here to help the situation, so I use Clark's comb and try to get it through my hair. I splash some water on my face, but that didn't help much. When I get back into bed my ribs are killing me. I decide I need some Tylenol or something. I get back out of bed and get to the door and I hear someone running up the stairs. Then Clark says right outside the door, "Chloe I can hear you getting ready to leave the room, so go back to the bed." Dang his super hearing. I turn around and start back towards the bed. When I am about half way back to the bed, Clark walks in.

"Did you need something?" Clark asks.

"I just need some Tylenol or something, if you guys have something. My side is killing me."

"You should have yelled." Clark says bolting from the room. Then he is back. "You should have told me earlier before it got so bad."

"Really I am fine. I just don't want it to hurt worse." I say taking the Tylenol and glass of water from Clark and taking two of them. Then I start to get settled back in bed.

"I got you some more magazines and newspapers, so you aren't as bored up here." Clark says, then runs downstairs and grabs them and brings them back to me. "Just leave the Tylenol in here with you. It is about 8:00 so I am going to head out to the loft and get everything set up. Plus I can tell you are getting tired." Clark says.

"Am I that transparent?" I ask holding back a yawn.

"Not to everybody." Clark says. "But I do have a surprise for you." He says and hands me a walkie-talkie.

"What am I going to do with this?" I ask giggling.

"Well I don't want to get myself or you in trouble by sneaking in here in the middle of the night, so I figure if you want to talk to me at any time, then you can just talk to me via walkie-talkie. We usually use this out on the farm, but this is more important."

"This is great Clark, thank you so much." I say turning the walkie-talkie on as Clark does the same thing with his. "Testing...testing.."I say into it as it goes through on his.

"It's working I think." Clark says back on it.

"Well that is good." I say to Clark as I set mine down on the nightstand.

"Off to the loft for me. Have a great night Chlo." Clark says and then comes over to the bed and stokes my face and then leans down and gives me a very deep kiss. "I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." I reply back.

Then Clark leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. I try to lay down on the bed to get more comfortable, but it is not really helping. I pick up the newspaper and start reading, and finally about a hour later I fall asleep.

Around 2:00am a sound wakes me up. It jerks me awake and that kills my side. I pick up the walkie-talkie and whisper into it.

"Hey Clark are you up?"

"Yeah I am." He whispers back.

"Why are you up?"

"Just thinking about things. Let me guess you heard the furnace kick on and it woke you up."

"Is that what it was? Something definitely woke me up." I said back to him.

"Yeah that was just the furnace. It sometimes wakes me up and I have lived here my whole life." He chuckles back.

"Thanks again Clark. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem Chlo. Now you can get back to sleep and don't forget I am just a walkie-talkie call away. I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Clark. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too." Clark says back.

I set the walkie-talkie back down and I am able to fall back asleep with my mind resting peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 16 – Thursday - Mid April **

These past couple months have been horrid. These broken ribs have been the worst. After a couple weeks with the Kents, I decided I could go home and fend for myself. Clark wasn't that happy about it, but a girl needs some time for herself. All my cuts and bruises heeled really quickly, but the broken ribs have been the thing that have made me feel bad. The doctor says by the end of the week they will hopefully be completely healed and all I have to do is go back in for a check up. The past half month they have been feeling quite a bit better, but the doctor says they aren't 100%; which really means Clark won't do anything with me other than kiss. That quite frankly sucks! I have been trying to do things with Clark, but he just says "Chloe, I don't want to hurt you or you to be hurting." I always argue, but to no avail.

I am still laying in bed, debating if I even want to go to school today. It just feels like one of those days where I would rather just stay in bed and watch old movies all day. Then I just decide, I have to go to the doctor tomorrow to get my check up done, I am sure the school will understand if I am feeling "sick". I get up and jump in the shower, just to freshen up. Then I put some comfortable yoga pants and one of Clark's hoodies I have ended up keeping. I pick up my cell and call the school. The secretary answers:

"Smallville High, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds, this is Chloe Sullivan. I am not feeling so great today and think I will be staying home." I say in my "sick" voice.

"Oh no Ms. Sullivan. Well I know you have your doctors appointment tomorrow as well." she states and I can't help but to smirk at how much information people know about you when you live in such a small town. "I will mark you down as sick. I do hope you get to feeling better. Just take it easy today. I will have someone collect your homework for the next 2 days and you can pick it up on Monday here in the office."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Reynolds."

"No problem dear, feel better. Goodbye."

"Bye." I say as I hang up the phone.

I grab a quilt from my bed and head downstairs. I throw the quilt on the couch, where I will be spending my whole day, and start myself a pot of coffee. I pick my phone up off the counter and decide to text Clark instead of call him since he is probably doing chores before school or getting ready for school.

_Hey Clark. I am not going to school today. I am just going to stay home and watch some movies. Talk to you later. Love you._

I grab some bread and make myself a couple pieces of toast and then grab myself a cup of coffee. I set my breakfast down on the coffee table and then walk over to the movie shelf and pick out _The Strangers. _I put the movie in and go back to the couch and lay back. I finish one piece of toast and my phone goes off. A text back from Clark.

_Hey Chlo. Is everything okay? Are you feeling ill? Should I come over?_

_No, everything is just fine. I just feel like taking a day off school. You could come over, but don't you think the school would catch on if you are gone the same day your girlfriend is gone? _

_I guess you are right. I will come by after school if you aren't busy._

_Okay I will be here. _

_Okay. I will pick up your homework too._

_Thanks Clark. See you tonight._

_See you._

After texting Clark I start watching the movie again. At some point I dose off and then re-awake a little after 10am. The movie is now on the menu screen and replaying the same song and scenes over and over. I turn it off and pick out a different movie, _Summer Catch_. Then I go and get my laptop. I sit back down on the couch and power it on. I have been trying to do some research on who could possibly want to hurt me since my car accident. To be honest, it's not a short list.

After I finished trying to figure out who would be out to get me I decide that I am going to try and find some stories from right here on the internet for The Torch. Nothing really comes up that I haven't touched base on before. Then a knock on the door. I glance up to the clock and it is only a little after 1pm. I get up and go to the door and Lex Luthor is standing on the other side.

"Hey Lex." I say opening the door to talk to him.

"Hello Chloe. I heard you were sick today."

"Things really do get around fast." I say more to myself.

"That is true. I was just stopping by to see if you needed anything. So do you need anything?" Lex asks.

"No Lex. I am doing just fine." I say puzzled on why Lex would actually come out to my house. "It does seem a little odd though, you coming out to see if I need anything, is there another reason you are here?"

"Well Clark is like a brother to me and I would hate to see someone he loves going without something." Lex replies.

"Right...well as I said I am fine. Thanks for coming by though." I say as I start to close the door.

"Wait!" Lex says loudly as I pull the door back open. "Well I do need to ask you something if you have a minute."

Finally he is getting to the point, I figured there would be an actual reason for him coming out here. "Yes?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could tell me something about Lana."

LANA! That is completely unexpected. "What about her?" I say.

"I know you pretty know what is going on down at the school with working at The Torch and having to be on top of things. You know she is staying at The Talon and I need to know if she is dating anyone? I don't want random people just wandering about the shop." Lex questions.

"Lex, I have no ideal why you are coming to me for this information."

"I don't want her to know I am asking around. I just figured you could tell me and then she would be none the wiser."

I think about what Lex is asking. It seems so odd to me that he doesn't just ask her, but whatever I am tired of the conversation. "Last I heard she wasn't dating anyone since Jason."

"That is great news. Thanks Chloe." Lex says and heads back for his car.

That is one of the most odd conversations I have ever had I think to myself as I close the door and lock it back.

Around 3:30pm there is a knock on the door. I sit up on the couch and look towards the door, I can't see who it is. I get up and walk over and Clark is standing outside with my books in his arms.

"Hey Clark." I say opening the door and ushering him to come in.

"Hey Chloe." Clark responses and kisses my cheek as he passes by. "How was your 'sick' day?"

"Oh it was just what I needed. I watched movies and researched stuff online to see if I could find any leads for The Torch."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"It was wonderful. I enjoy sitting around in my pajamas once in a while and just having a skip day."

"Are you nervous about your check up tomorrow?" Clark asks taking a seat on the couch by where my spot is. I sit down next to him as he is pulling his shoes off.

"No I am not nervous. I am pretty excited really. I am ready for the whole ordeal to be over with. You know you could just tell me if my ribs are completely healed and I could just forgo the doctor." I ask him for the hundredth time.

"I would Chlo, but I want to hear it from the doctors mouth." Clark says looking at me. "Speaking of mouths I missed yours all day." Clark says giving me a smirk.

"Like you missed me talking or me kissing?" I ask smiling back.

"Both." Clark replies.

"Oh you are such a sweet talker." I laugh and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I missed you more than that." Clark says and leans over to me and starts to really kiss me.

His hands start on my face and push into my hair. His tongue slowly goes in my mouth and mine returns the favor. Then his hands move from my hair down to my neck and then starts down my body. His hands reach my waist and then he pulls me down on the couch so I am laying on my back and then he moves so he is hovering above me. Our kiss breaks and I am out of breath, but Clark continues down my neck leaving small kisses down. My hands which have been in his hair this whole time move down his body. I get to the hem of his shirt and pull up on it. Clark stiffens for a moment, but then lets me pull it off. Then his mouth finds mine again. I trace the contours of his chest and back. Clark's hand then goes to my waist and then he works it under me and grabs my butt and squeezes, then he breaks away and smiles at me.

"I know I have told you before, but I love when you where my clothes." Clark says smiling at me.

"I don't know if I have told you, but I love when you grab me." I say smiling back.

Then Clark lowers his head back to me and we start making out again. Then his hand leaves my butt and slowly, hesitantly, moves to the hem of the shirt. I can't help but be surprised by this, because I have been trying to move forward with Clark, but he always seems content with keeping things PG Rated. Then his hand slips under my shirt and starts to skim my stomach and side. I can't help but to moan a little. As soon as I do though, Clark starts to pull away and his hand leaves my body completely.

"What are you doing?!" I ask kind of upset that he is stopping.

"I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry Chloe. I really don't want to do anything until we know for sure it is okay by the doctor."

"Trust me Clark, it is okay. I would tell you if I was in pain and trust me I am not." I say as Clark straightens and sits up on the couch and then adjusts himself.

"I am sure you aren't lying to me Chlo, but I do not want to hurt you."

"OH MY GOSH! This again! You aren't going to hurt me."

"You say that, but I am still nervous."

I can tell Clark is just nervous, but I am getting really impatient. "Okay Clark I know you are nervous, but I am ready to do more. I don't want to seem like some needy girlfriend, but I want to be with you."

"I am with you." Clark says and looks up at me.

I move and straddle him. "That's not what I am talking about and you know it."

"I know. You are right though, we do need to do more. How about after your appointment tomorrow, I try and we see where it goes." Clark says looking up at me.

"Fine, tomorrow after my appointment." Then I glance down and see he is still shirtless and start to rub my hands down his chest. Then I get to the top of his jeans and pop the button and I get about half way unzipped when he grabs my hand.

"Chlo, we will do this tomorrow."

"Just because you won't do anything with me, doesn't mean I can't help you with your problem." I say looking at Clark.

"Yes it does! If you try and help me with my problem, I will not be able to stop from helping you out too." Clark says winking at me. Then he stands taking me with him. I wrap my legs around him. "I have had a really great time with you tonight, but before things get out of hand I think I will head home and help out on the farm." Clark says and I lower my feet to the ground. Then he buttons his pants back and grabs his shirt.

"Okay then." I say feeling a little dejected and walk to the door.

"Don't be upset." Clark says taking my face in his hands and pulling my chin up so I look at him. "Tomorrow. I promise. IF you have a clean bill of health."

At this I can't help but smile. Then Clark leans down and gives me another kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow after school?" Clark says.

"Yep. I go to the doctor at 10am, so I will be sleeping in tomorrow morning."

"Yes because it sounds like your day was so very hectic."

I just smile back. He gives me a wave and jumps into his truck. Tomorrow. Now as long as this doctor appointment goes well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chloe POV **

**Chapter 17 – Mid-April – Friday**

Friday morning I wake up around 9am and jump right into the shower. I put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a different hoodie of Clark's to keep me warm. I go outside and get into my new, used Mercury Comet. I wanted a classic car, so I just settled on that one and with the insurance money from the wreck I was able to get any car I really wanted. I get in and head towards the doctors office. When I get there I check in and get called back almost immediately, which was awesome.

I go back to a small room and the doctor comes in. "Good morning Ms. Sullivan. How are you feeling?"

"I have been feeling pretty great the past couple weeks."

"That is great news. Let's get you a x-ray and see how you are healing up." Dr. Quincy says.

He leaves the room and a nurse comes back in a few minutes later and takes me to get my x-ray. The nurse then takes me back to my room and says it will just be a few minutes later and Dr. Quincy would be back in to let me know how everything is looking. I am waiting on the bed when my phone vibrates. I get it out of my pocket and it is a text message from Clark.

_Hey. How was the doctor appointment?_

_I am still here. Just waiting on the results. How is school?_

_It is school. Okay I am going to stop texting before my teacher sees me. Let me know how it goes. See you tonight._

_See you later Clark._

A few minutes later Dr. Quincy comes back in with my x-ray in his hands. "Well Chloe, everything looks healed up nicely. It seems like you have made a full recovery."

"That is great." I say and jump up off the bed. "Thanks for wonderful news Dr. Quincy. Do you think I could get a doctors note?"

"Sure thing Chloe, just see the nurse at the front window." Dr. Quincy replies.

I get up and head to the head nurse. "Excuse me miss, but Dr. Quincy said I could get a doctors note for school saying I have a clean bill of health."

"Sure thing dear, just give me one second." She says and grabs a small note pad. Then she hands me a note stating I am better. I can't wait to show Clark this note.

As soon as I get outside I send Clark a quick message.

_Hey Clark. Just got done at the doctors office and I am completely healed up, which you would have know...you know why._

I don't have to wait long and Clark texts me back.

_That's great news babe. I am really looking forward to seeing you all better...you know what I mean._

I smirk at his text back.

_See you soon. _

_See you tonight. Love you._

I get back in my car and decide to get some groceries and also decide since Clark and I will be for sure doing something tonight to get some more sexy underwear. I get my groceries first then head to the only lingerie store close to Smallville. It is a little outside the town limits, a sort of boutique, I figure it is because the some of the small minded people might not be as understanding in town. I walk in and there is a middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to Lace. If you need any help with anything, just let me know, I am Krissie."

"Thanks." I say back and start looking around.

I find a few things, but I just buy a couple different sets. I check out and head back to my house.

By the time I get home and put all the groceries away, it is already close to 2. So I eat a quick sandwich and then go upstairs to my room and take a quick shower and shave again, just in case. I don't want to prickly. I put on my new set of underwear. I decide to wear a red lacey bra and underwear. Then I just put on my jeans and a tong sleeve shirt.

Then at 4:00pm there is a knock on the door. I get up and see Clark standing on the other side of the door and I can't help smiling.

"Hey gorgeous." Clark says as soon as I open the door.

"Hey." I say and then lean up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. Then I notice he has all my homework again and his gym bag. I go to take my stuff from him and he just smiles and walks around me.

"Really Chloe I got the books." Clark smirks as he puts them down on the kitchen table.

"What's with the gym bag?"

"Well if we are going to try and continue our practice I figure I will stay the night, so I brought a change of clothes for tomorrow, if that is okay with you?"

"Of course that is fine." I say smiling and then closing and locking the door. "Did you run here?" I say glancing back outside and noticing his truck not in the driveway.

"Yeah I did. I went back to the house and told Mom and Dad that I would be staying over here tonight, just so you weren't lonely. They think I am sleeping on the couch though." He says winking at me. "So the doctor for sure said you are better?"

"Yes he did. I even got a doctors note." I say going over to the counter where I left it and then gave it to Clark.

"Well well, looks like you are completely recovered." Clark says after reading the note.

"I have felt completely recovered for the last couple weeks."

"Yes I know, you have told me." Clark says with a grin.

"You want to have dinner?"

"Sure. What are we having?" Clark asks.

"Well I was thinking we could just do pizza and watch a movie." I say grabbing the pizza menu I have on the cork board in the kitchen with all my take out menus.

"That sounds great! What kind of pizza?"

"I was thinking meat lovers." I say.

"That is cool with me, but I get to choose the movie."

"Perfect." I say calling the order in.

After I make the pizza order, I go into the livingroom and Clark is putting a movie in the player. I sit down on the couch and Clark walks over to sit next to me. I look up at him and he is staring at me.

"What?" I ask feeling odd.

"Nothing." Clark replies as he continues to stare.

"Really, what?" I ask again turning to face him.

"I just missed you the past couple days at school. I was just wondering how I got so lucky."

"I missed you too. You are here now, so let's just enjoy each others company." I say and cuddle into Clark's side.

The pizza gets to my house about half an hour after I placed the order and Clark pays, which he insisted on doing. We both eat on the couch in front of the movie. After we are finished eating I grab the quilt from yesterday and put it over both Clark and I. The movie is about half over and I am getting antsy. I am just nervous-excited to do something, anything, with Clark. I guess Clark can tell that I am getting antsy, because his hand slowly slides down leg underneath the cover. He reaches my calf and he pulls the leg of my pants up and then starts massaging my leg. Then works his way to my foot, then picks up both of my feet in one of his hands. Then his other hand goes to my back and he guides me to lay back on the couch and he takes my feet into his lap. I am extremely loving this foot massage, but alas the movie ends. I remove my feet from Clark's lap and grab the remote and turn the TV off.

"Thanks for the massage." I say turning to Clark and giving him a full on kiss.

"Look Chlo, it is only about 7, so why don't we just watch another movie?"

I can't help but to agree, so I get up and put a different movie in. I sit back on the couch and start it. I go to lean back on the couch, but Clark stops me and lays over on his side and then pulls me down in front of him. So that he is spooning me. About half way through the movie I move my foot and start rubbing it up and down on his leg.

"Your feet are freezing!" Clark says in my ear.

"They are always like that." I say and then he moves his leg and places it over both of my feet.

Then Clark puts his hand on my neck and slowly starts moving it down. Down my neck to my shoulder, then down the length of my arm, then to my hand, which he takes in his and starts almost tickling my palm. I turn over and face Clark and he is staring at me.

"I love you." Clark whispers.

"I love you too." I say back and he leans down and starts to kiss me.

We start making out like so many times before, but this time it is a little different and I think it is because there is a promise of something more. I start to unbutton Clark's shirt and his hand slips underneath my shirt. His hand is on the small of my back and he is pulling me closer. I get his shirt off and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Clark, I think we should go to my bedroom." I say breathless in his ear. He freezes for just an instant, but then moves so I am straddling him and then stands with me in his arms. I go to set my feet on the floor.

"I can carry you." Clark says and pulls my legs into his arm.

"Okay."

Then Clark starts up the stairs and then into my bedroom. He sets me on my bed and turns on the lamp on my night stand on. Then he gets into bed with me. He hovers above me while we continue making out. I have butterflies in my stomach, but it is a good type of butterflies. I push Clark back and he stops immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clark asks confused and worried.

"No, just lay back on your back." I say and Clark does what I ask.

I straddle him and I can feel how excited he is. I slowly start to take off my shirt. I take it off and Clark's eyes never leave me. I lean down and start to kiss him again. Then I slowly move my hand down to his jeans and caress him through his pants and Clark moans. I then unbutton his pants and move the zipper down. Thank goodness he doesn't stop me this time. Then I go to take his pants off and he helps me with that. Once his pants are off all he is wearing is a pair of black boxer shorts and he is standing at full attention. I can't help but to look down at how huge he is and then I rub him through his shorts. I start to kiss down his chest and then I get to the top of his shorts and glance up at him and go to move his boxers down.

"Wait. Chloe you don't have to do this." Clark says looking down at me and grabbing my hand as he says it.

"I know Clark, just let me."

"Ummmm..."

Before Clark can start freaking out anymore, I slowly pull his boxers down and for the first time see all of him. Clark is laying naked on my bed and I love it. I am so nervous about what to do, but I slowly lick him. I look up at Clark and slowly start to take him in my mouth. He tenses, but then moans in pleasure. I rub my hands up and down his thighs. I start moving up and down, but I know there is no way that I can fit all of him in my mouth. Clark is groaning and I can tell he is getting close.

"Chloe I am close, you need to stop, I am going to come." Clark says through clenched teeth.

I don't stop though and Clark comes in my mouth. I swallow everything down and then look up at Clark.

"Chloe, that was amazing!" Clark says and pulls me up to him.

Clark starts kissing me, then flips over on top of me, which takes me by surprise.

"Your turn." Clark smirks at me.

Clark slowly starts kissing down my neck and makes his way to my chest. He gets to my bra and slowly reaches behind me and unclasps my bra. I tense and I am so nervous. This is the first time Clark will ever see me so...exposed. I instantly through my hands over my bra to keep him from removing it.

"What's wrong?" Clark asks stopping immediately.

"Clark..."I say breathless. "I am really...nervous."

Clark looks at me and smiles, then pushes himself where he is next to me again. "I am nervous too. What if I do something wrong? what if you don't like what I am doing? What if you didn't like what you just did?"

I interrupt him. "I liked making you happy. If you really did enjoy it."

"Trust me. I enjoyed it." He says smiling at me. "But back to what is the issue. If you don't want to go on, I understand, but please know that I am just as nervous and I am just as excited."

"I don't want to stop Clark..." I say quietly. "Okay I am going to be bluntly honest right now." I say speaking up, I am just going to tell him what is really going through my mind right now.

"Okay I am ready for it." Clark says seriously.

"Okay...okay...You are perfect. You are completely fit and toned and chiseled. You are beautiful in every form. Your body is amazing and to be honest so is Clark Jr." I say looking into his eyes and he starts smiling so big.

"Really? You think my body and "Clark Jr." are amazing?"

"Yes. But that is not everything that is stopping me. Clark, I am not perfect. I have curves and I am not as fit as you are..."

Clark interrupts me at this point. "Wait! You are nervous because you don't think I will like what I see?"

I just nod and look down, hating the feeling of the self doubt.

Then Clark takes my chin and pulls my face to look at him. "Chlo, I love you. I love everything about you. I love your skin. I love your curves. I love that you think I am great and that I can tell you everything about myself. You are the only person I want to bare all to. Please believe me when I say all these things."

He is so sincere, I can't help but kiss him and while doing that I slowly remove my bra. Clark and I break apart and he takes me in and then smiles. Then he slowly moves me back to my back and starts down my body again. His hands find my breasts first. He is very gentle and slowly starts to grope me. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. This is the first time that anyone has ever caressed me like this. Clark then moves his head to my nipple and takes it in his mouth. I just about shoot off the bed from how good it feels and Clark stops and looks up at me, worried that he hurt me.

"That feels wonderful." I moan.

Without speaking Clark goes back to my nipple and is still caressing the other breast. Then he switches to the other breast and I feel like I am going to explode with pleasure. Clark then starts kissing down my body when he gets to the edge of my jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls them slowly off, one leg at a time. I am practically panting in pleasure. Clark's fingers then loop under my underwear and he slowly pulls them away too. He then leans up on his knees and just looks at me, completely nude, just as he is. We stay that way for a minute, just looking at each other. Then Clark leans forward so he is facing me again and kisses me.

"Chloe, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Clark then moves back to between my legs. He kisses my stomach and then slowly works his way down. He almost gets there and stops and starts kissing my inner thighs. Then slowly I feel him kiss me right on the most sensitive part of my body. I tense. He then starts to lick and continues his movements to me. I start to writhe under him and I know I am close to my own climax.

"Clark...I...am...close..."I say breathlessly.

Clark does not stop though, only speeds up his actions. The then come. Clark stays between my legs a few seconds more and is actually tasting me. He then moves back up next to me.

"That was the most amazing thing Clark." I say completely out of breath.

"I couldn't agree more." Clark says as he pulls me against him.

Then Clark reaches down and grabs a blanket and covers both of our nude forms up together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Clark's POV – Saturday Morning**

**Chapter 18**

I start to wake up and I feel her laying on my chest. I slowly open my eyes and see Chloe sleeping peacefully with her head rested on my chest. One of my arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to me and my other hand is laced with her hand. Her legs are intertwined with mine and her feet are freezing. I try to warm them with my legs, but it doesn't seem to help. I stare at Chloe thinking of the wonderful night we had the night before and how lucky I am. I would have never guessed we would have wind up together. We didn't even have sex, but for me it was the most wonderful thing that I have experienced.

I don't know how long I lay there just watching Chloe as she slept, but then I couldn't take it anymore and had to touch her face. I slowly moved my hand that was holding hers, placing her hand back. Then I gently moved her hair out of her face and just cupped her face. She is so wonderful. Then I hear Chloe's heartbeat picking up pace, so I know I have awakened her.

"Clark it is too early to be awake." Chloe mumbles and buries her face into my chest. "What time is it anyway?" she asks looking up at me.

I glance over to Chloe's night stand and on the clock there it reads. "It is 6:13am."

Chloe flips over and grabs the clock. "OH MY GOSH! Why are you even up then?!" Then she turns back where she after setting the clock back down.

"I guess I am just use to be up early to help out around the farm, it is already late there."

"Well we aren't on the farm." she mumbles as she settles back into my chest. "Why don't we just lay here for a little while longer."

"There is no way I can go back to sleep now." I say and start skimming my hand down her side under the covers.

Chloe barely opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Clark...I am still tired." Chloe whines.

"Okay fine. I will just make out with you while you are partially sleeping." I say and then lean down and start to kiss her.

Chloe barely starts kissing me back, but that is all I need. I slowly roll over so I am resting on top of her. I part her lips with my tongue and really start to make out with her. She is very much awake now and is returning every part of the kiss. Then, as I had almost forgotten, we are naked and I am getting way to excited for this. I roll back to my back, leaving Chloe and myself breathing heavily.

"Now you can't just do that." Chloe complains. "I am sleeping just fine, and then you start getting me all excited and then just stop."

"Sorry Chlo. I was just getting to excited." I say looking over at her and then glance down suggestively.

Chloe bursts out laughing. "Oh that is great. Well now I am awake." Chloe states and rolls on her side to face me. "What are you up to today?"

I roll over on my side so I am facing her. "Well I don't think I am really up to much today. We could just hang out if you want to?"

"Sounds good to me."

Then I can't help myself. I grab the covers and throw them completely over us. It is completely dark under the covers, but I can still everything...I mean everything.

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asks looking towards me, but I can tell she can't see anything from it being so dark.

"I just wanted to enjoy the view, before I got out of bed." I say smiling to myself.

"Clark! Are you just looking at me naked?" she says and goes to cover herself with hands and trying to pull the blankets so they wrap around herself.

It really isn't helping, but I can't help but chuckle at her trying.

"CLARK!"

"Stop Chlo. Let me just enjoy this for a few more seconds." I say and she just stops trying. Then she just pulls the covers back and pops her head back out from under the covers. I don't want to upset her, so I uncover my face as well and Chloe is just staring at the ceiling. "You're not upset with me, are you?" I ask.

Chloe turns so she is facing me. 'No, not really." She says smiling. "But it is kind of unfair that you get to see me and I get to see nothing."

I can tell she is just playing with me and I decide to play around too. "Well if that is what is upsetting you, we can't have that." I roll over and flip the covers off me. Then I jump off the bed and walk over to wear my clothes are and pick up my boxers and turn towards Chloe and then put them on. I look up and Chloe is smiling so big. "Better? Now I got to see you this morning and you got to see me."

"Yeah that makes it better." Chloe says and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" I say glancing down and make sure my boxers are on right, they are.

"Nothing is funny. I am just happy. You make me so happy. The complete happiness of this moment for me is just so unheard of."

I know exactly what she means. I spend so much time worrying about what is going around me, that I don't have a lot of time to just enjoy. Spending time with Chloe has been the absolute best and she makes me enjoy the small things. I smile at her and then go back to Chloe's side of the bed.

"I know exactly what you mean Chlo." I say and then smile at her, then I jump on the bed straddling her.

"Clark, you are so goofy." Chloe says and starts laughing.

I lean down and capture her lips with mine. I break off the kiss and look down at her. Chloe just smiles back up at me. "You know I don't like name calling." I say smiling back. Then I start tickling her through the covers and Chloe starts laughing so hard.

"Cla...rk...Stooo...p...I...can't..." Chloe says between laughs.

"Say I'm not goofy." I say and continue tickling her.

"You're...not...goofy..."she splutters out.

Then I stop and Chloe turns back to look at me.

"That was not funny." she says smiling.

"Oh it was a little funny."

"Okay it was a little funny."

I lean down and kiss her again. How about I make breakfast this morning?

"That will be great." Chloe says.

So I jump off the bed and go over to grab my clothes.

"Why don't you just cook in your boxers?" Chloe asks sitting up on the bed.

"I can do that." I say and then head downstairs.

**Chloe POV**

**After Breakfast**

Clark cooked me a great breakfast. I had taken a shower before I went downstairs, while he was making breakfast and Clark is now taking a shower, so I decided to clean up the mess. After I finish cleaning up I go outside to check the mailbox.

I get outside and it is actually a nice day out. Not too cold or too hot yet. The weather has been warming up reasonably the past couple weeks, so that has been really nice. I get to the mailbox and I hadn't checked the mail in a couple days, take the mail out and there is quite a bit. I will sort it when I get back inside.

When I get back downstairs Clark is standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hair all wet, bare feet, jeans hung in just the right way, and a long sleeve flannel shirt unbuttoned. He looks so hot...I can barely handle it.

"Sexy...sexy." I say under my breath and Clark looks up at me and winks at me.

Then he goes over to the couch where his duffel bag is and grabs his deodorant and cologne. I start going through all the mail and there are a few bills, but dad always pays them online from Metropolis so I just toss those in the trash.

"Don't you go through your bills?" Clark asks coming up behind me and kissing the side of neck.

"No dad pays them online, no point in keeping the waste." I say flipping through the mail. Then I get to a envelope from Central Kansas College and then one from MetU. Clark stills behind me.

"Well...you going to open them?" Clark asks.

"Yeah...I am just nervous. What happens if I don't get in?" I say looking at the envelopes skeptically.

"You will get in...don't worry. Open them." Clark says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I rip the Central Kansas one open and sure enough I get in. I am happy I got in, but the MetU is the one I am most nervous about. I open it slowly, I am so nervous my heart is about to beat out of my chest, I start reading and I breath a sigh of relief.

"I got in..." I can't believe it.

"Of course you did Chlo. I didn't have any doubts." Clark says in my ear. "I didn't even use my x-ray vision, I just knew you would."

"It gets better." I say as I continue reading. "They are giving me a full scholarship for academics. They say they are impressed by newspaper responsibilities that I took on and my academic career." I say out loud and can't believe what I am reading.

"That is great Chlo." Clark says turning me around and hugging me tightly. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Clark. I am glad you where here with me." I say and I can feel tears in my eyes. Clark stops hugging and pulls me away so he is looking at me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am happy I got in. Also it makes me realize it is all almost over. It won't be long and we will be actual adults. It is just a lot to think about." I say giving him a small smile.

Clark just looks at me and smiles and pulls me back to him.

After that we just sat around the house and made out some more. Around dinner time Clark asked me if I would like to have dinner with his family that night. I thought it was a great ideal since it had been a while since I was over. He grabbed his bag and we jumped in my car. I let Clark drive, because I really hadn't been doing much of it unless I had to since my accident. On the drive over I remembered something from the day before.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you, but I forgot. Yesterday before you came over, Lex came over to my house." I say.

"Really? That is odd. Why?" Clark asks.

"I am not really sure. He said he was trying to get some information about Lana, but wasn't really making sense. I don't think he knows that Lana doesn't really share that much with me these days. I do have my suspensions though, it just seemed like Lex was more interested in if she was dating someone. He said it was because he didn't want just anyone going into The Talon, but it seemed like there was more to it than that." I say glancing over at Clark and can't help but wonder if he will be upset that someone else may be interested in Lana.

"That really is weird that Lex would ask you." Clark says and he doesn't even seem bothered that Lex wanted information about Lana.

"Does it bother you?" I ask glancing down at my hands which I have together in my lap.

"Does what bother me?" Clark asks.

"The chance of Lex wanting to go out with Lana?"

"No. Why would that bother me?" Clark says and then his hand is wrapped around mine and I look up at him. "Chlo, you know you are the one for me and I don't care what Lana or Lex do."

I give him a smile. "I just wonder sometimes."

"You wonder too much." Clark says and pulls my hand to his lips and gives it a quick kiss. "My lovely over-thinker."

I can't help but really smile at Clark. I know it is absurd sometimes, but I always fear that Clark will still go after Lana.

"You always think I am going to leave you." Clark says as we are pulling into the Kent Farm. "Why is that?"

"Clark..."I really don't want to tell him that I just worry. "Let's just talk about this later. Looks like we are right on time." I say nodding my head towards the front door and Martha is standing there waving really big with...I kid you not...a giant wooden spoon.

Clark just laughs. "Well that is not embarrassing at all." Clark says and parks the car.

We get out of the car and Clark grabs my hand as I get to his side.

"Oh honey. I am so glad you're here, you got a letter today from Central Kansas." Martha says bouncing her way out to meet us and hands Clark the letter.

Clark just looks at me and then takes the letter and opens it. "I got in." Clark says looking up at his mom and then me. Martha stops jumping up and down with excitement. Then jumps into Clark and gives him the biggest hug, thus knocking me aside. I can't help but smile though. Clark just looks over his mom's shoulder at me and gives me his Clark smile.

"I am so happy for you Clark." Martha exclaims as she releases Clark from her death grip. "You should go tell you father. He is out in the second field with the cows, getting them moved." Clark hesitates and looks at me. "Chloe will be fine here. Come on Chloe, we will continue on with the apple pie I am making."

"That sounds great Mrs. Kent." I say and she is already heading back into the house.

"I will be right back." Clark says.

"Okay. Congratulations on getting in." I say and lean up on my toes and give him a kiss. I always want to continue kissing Clark, but with Martha just inside and I don't want this to get awkward.

"Thanks Chlo. Okay I will be back I will go tell my dad and probably help him with the cows. See you at dinner."

"See you."

Clark takes off towards the field and I turn to go inside, then out of nowhere Clark is back standing in front of me. "Oh and Chloe we will finish the conversation we were having in the car." Clark states and then winks at me and takes off again. I can't help but to shake my head at how sweet he is.

I go inside and help Martha as much as I can.

After dinner, Clark and I excuse ourselves and we go out to his loft. When we get up to his loft I make my way over to his telescope and look in it up at the stars and I feel Clark's hands move around my waist.

"See anything good up there?"

I pull away from the telescope and turn in his arms and look into Clark's face. "Nah. Just a few million stars." I say smiling at Clark.

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss and then he takes my hand and pulls me to the sofa. He sits down first and then pulls me into his lap. I think we are going to continue making out, but Clark starts talking.

"So tell me what you meant in the car?"

I had almost forgot about the conversation...almost.

"Come on Chlo. Tell me why you always assume that I am going to care what Lana does."

"I know you love me Clark and I don't doubt that. You know that I love you and I hope you don't doubt that. With that being said though, you have fawned over Lana for years and then you start dating me and it's like you don't really care about her. I know it is ridiculous that I worry so much, but with all the rejection I felt I guess it still lingers."

Clark rubs small circles on my back the whole time I am talking.

"Well I know you love me too. I am sorry we didn't get together sooner. I really wish I wouldn't have spent so much time thinking about Lana and wishing we were together. We have so much more than what Lana and I could of ever had. I trust you completely and I will never trust her that way. You have always meant something...more...to me. I am glad you told me though. I just hope you some day stop worrying about Lana and I ever being more than just friends. If there is ever anything more I can do to prove it to you, please tell me."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Clark. I just wish I didn't have the feeling at all. Maybe one day it will just go away."

"Thanks for telling me." Clark says and leans down and kisses me.

"Thanks for listening and not being annoyed that I self esteem issues." I say smiling at him.

Clark lays me back so my back is resting on the couch and then he leans over me and we start making out. He runs his hand down my side and cups my breast over my shirt and I run my hands in his soft hair. We are really into it and then we hear someone coming up the stairs of the loft. Clark and I have to look up and we see her at the top of the stairs just staring at us.

"Well good evening you two." Lana says.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A huge THANKS to everyone that is reading and leaving such positive and funny reviews/comments. I really hope everyone is liking the story. Thank you all so much. **

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 19**

Of course Lana would just be dropping by to see Clark at this moment. Doesn't she have something else to do. Clark leans up and pulls me with him, so now he is no longer laying on top of me but I am just sitting in his lap.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Lana asks in her superficial nice voice.

"Oh we are just hanging out and having some time to ourselves." Clark says back and I just give Lana a smile. No matter how much I enjoy her knowing Clark and I are together it is still kind of embarrassing to get caught making out; especially when your boyfriend has his hands on your boobs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I would be interrupting anything. Well so I don't bother you two too long, Clark could I talk to you, alone, real quick?" Lana asks and I can't help but notice how she emphasized "alone".

"Lana...Chloe and I are just enjoying our time together and I really don't think it is appropriate for us to talk _alone._" Clark replies.

"Look Chloe it is not that I don't trust you or anything, but I have always talked to Clark about stuff ever since I lived next door. Right Clark?" She says turning back to look at Clark's face and then she turns back to me. "It is just that I have something I need to discuss with someone and Clark's my go to guy."

Before I can say anything Clark starts. "Lana..."Clark starts exasperated. "We use to talk, not so much anymore."

I decide it will just be easier to let her talk with Clark in private. "Clark." I say turning back to him. "Let me just go inside and you can talk to Lana, alone, and then she can be on her way." I say standing up and then I feel Clark tugging my hand back.

Clark stands up and still has my hand and pulls me back to him, then whispers in my ear. "Are you sure about this?"

To Lana I am sure it looked like he just kissed my cheek, but I heard him, and I just gave him a little nod. Then I walked out of the loft and back into Clark's house.

**Clark's POV**

**Meanwhile In The Loft**

I watch Chloe from the loft window get inside, then I turn around kind of annoyed at Lana being so rude with this situation.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I ask from the window.

Lana slowly starts walking and makes her way over to the couch and sits down and then motions for me to join her.

"No thanks, I am good standing. What's up?"

"Clark it is so straight to business with you. Why can't we just talk for a minute like we use to all the time?" Lana asks and bats her eye lashes at me.

I am not phased by this and I can't help but wonder what I ever thought was attractive by her behavior. Surely she was not always like this...then again, maybe she was.

"Well I can see you are busy tonight so I will get to the point." finally I can't help but think. "So have you Lex around?"

"Lex? No, I have not seen him in a couple days. Why?"

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but I think he is stalking me."

I can't help but smile at this accusation. "And why would Lex Luthor be stalking you Lana?"

"I don't know, but when I get home from school he is just at The Talon and needs coffee. Or he will just drop by in the evenings and see how things are going. He says he is just checking in on the store, but he never checks up on anything, just me."

"It sounds like he is just making sure his business is going well." I say trying to be the voice of reason. But with the information that Chloe told me earlier, it does seem like Lex may like Lana.

"I don't think so Clark. He is just acting so weird. I think he might be up to something. It is like he is looking around for something."

"Well...I could ask Lex if something is bothering him, if you really want me to." I offer, hoping she will say no, but I pretty much can figure that is why she is really here.

"Would you really? Thank you so much Clark." Lana says jumping off the couch and flinging herself around me before I can stop her. "He is just giving me the creeps and I really just want to know what is going on."

I gently push Lana back. She probably thinks I am trying to look at her better, but really I just want some distance. "No problem Lana. I will go see him either tonight or tomorrow and after I talk to him I will let you know what I find out."

"Thanks Clark." Lana says standing on her toes to kiss me, but I turn my head and push her back.

"Please don't do that Lana. We are only friends and I don't want you trying to kiss me."

"I know that Clark, I wasn't trying anything." Lana says looking at me as if I had hurt her feelings.

"Lana...I am not trying to be mean and I like being friends, but you should know that after I do this for you...maybe you should try and find a different _go to guy_." I say repeating her words from earlier. "Not that we shouldn't be friends, but let's face it, we aren't as close as we use to be. I am with Chloe now and it is not fair to her to put our relationship on hold, so I can do little favors for you."

Lana just stares at me for a minute, then just nods her head and walks towards the stairs to leave the loft. "Fine Clark. I understand. IF you do find anything out about Lex, please let me know...friend." Lana says with her back turned as she walks out of the barn.

**Chloe POV**

**Clark's Room**

I went inside the house after leaving the loft and Mr. and Mrs. Kent were both asleep on the couch watching an old episode of M*A*S*H, so I just went straight up to Clark's room. It really upsets me that Lana just showed up here tonight. I am not mad at Clark, because I know he is just trying to be the good guy, the guy that is trying to save everyone...even if that person is Lana. Even with all our history and she being a major pain in my rear, I still feel bad for her...kind of.

I decide to get my mind off of the loft and go over to Clark's bookcase and grab our yearbook off the shelf that would have been from our Freshmen year together. That was the first year I ever met Clark and we became such close friends...after a while. I sit down on Clark's bed and flip the yearbook open then start reading what other people wrote him:

_"Stay cool bro."_

"_Don't change."_

All the generic things people always write under their pictures. I come to Lana's picture and what she wrote to Clark first.

"_Clark. Thanks for being a friend. Lana Lang"_

I had no ideal what I had written Clark when I was a freshmen, but I was hoping it was better than that.I flip a couple more pages and see my picture. Around my picture though, is a heart drawn with a red marker. I know I did not draw a heart around myself and can't wait to ask Clark what this is about. Then I read what I wrote Clark:

"_Hey Clark. It's been a great year of hanging out and being friends. You are such a good friend to me. I honestly don't know how I would had made it through this year if you hadn't been there for me. Thanks for running me over in the hall and then making up for it. Your friend, Chloe Sullivan._

Of course I would mention him running me over in the hallway that first day of freshmen year when he first got to school.

I continue reading what other people wrote. Then I guess I fell asleep, because what seems like a few seconds later I feel Clark stroking my forehead to wake me up. I look up at him and he is smiling down at me.

"What you reading?" He asks softly as he takes the yearbook from my hands and I sit up slowly.

"I was just looking at your freshmen yearbook and reminiscing about old times. So, what did Lana want? Or can you tell me?" I ask him.

"Well I have no ideal why she only wanted to talk to me about it, but it seems she thinks Lex is stalking her. With what you where telling me earlier though, I think he just may like her, which is kind of weird, but oh well. I told her I would go see if there was something up with him tonight or tomorrow. I didn't tell her that I thought he might like her, I just figured I would wait and see what he says." Clark explained.

"It is only 9pm, so you going over tonight?"

"I think I will just go over tomorrow morning. So..." Clark says opening the yearbook. "what did you think of the old yearbook?"

"I just thought it was funny. I can't believe I actually made fun of the fact you ran me over." I say smiling at Clark. "So what was with the heart around my picture?"

"Well...I actually made that heart back when I was a freshmen and I had a crush on you, but you never seemed interested in me." Clark says giving me a half grin.

"You are too cute." I say and give him a quick kiss.

Later Clark drove me home and then said he would just run back to his place. When I was inside I thought about all the things that Clark and I had overcome and was happy where it was all heading. I went to be and snuggled into the place that Clark had slept the night before.

**Clark POV**

**Sunday Morning**

I woke up feeling good. I roll over and can still faintly smell where Chloe had been sleeping the night before. I decided to go see Lex this morning for Lana. I get up and take a quick shower and get dressed, then drive over to Lex's in the farm truck. I just go in, since Lex never seems to mind and go into his office.

"Good morning, Clark." Lex says from behind his desk while pouring himself a drink. Seems early to me, but Lex always has seemed to like his drink.

"Hey Lex. What's going on?" I say trying to be causal.

"I could ask you the same thing. How are things working out with Chloe?"

"Everything with Chloe is going great. I do need to ask though, have you found anything else about her car accident?" I hadn't told Chloe, but I had ask Lex to have his detectives look at her car and see if they could find anything else.

"Funny you should mention that. I actually do have something. My guys found a fingerprint on the underside of the car. Now that isn't a lot to go of, but it belongs to a, Jeffery Trace." Lex says going through a pile of papers in front of him.

"Who is Jeffery Trace?" I ask never hearing of him before.

"Well it is odd because he was thought to be dead. He worked for Luthor Corp and there was an explosion and there were a few casualties and he was thought to be one of them. Anyways, I don't really know what this means, but I will do some more looking into it and I will let you know if I find anything else out."

I can't believe this, but I guess that is something for now. "Thanks Lex for looking into this for me."

"Really Clark it is no problem, especially with you always helping me out. Is that all you dropped over for?"

"Actually I came over to talk about something else."

"Really? Shoot." Lex says seeming more interested.

"Well...Lana came over to see me last night." before I can continue Lex interrupts.

"Lana? Are you thinking of going back out with her instead of Chloe?"

"NO! I mean no. Sorry. I just don't really like Lana like that anymore. I thought you knew that."

"I thought you where pretty serious about Chloe, but I know you have always had a thing for Lana from what you have told me."

"Well I am blind to what I have right in front of me. So like I was saying. Lana came over last night and she thinks you are _stalking _her." I say looking directly at Lex to see how he is going to react to this news.

"Clark. I am not stalking Lana. I was just curious who was in The Talon." Lex calmly explains, but I can tell his breath has picked up.

"Chloe also told me you came by the other day and was asking her some stuff about Lana, like who was she dating and stuff like that."

"Just for the sake of The Talon, which I am sure you can understand from a business point of view."

"Yeah I can understand wanting to know who was coming into your place of business."

"Exactly Clark."

"Is that really it though Lex?"

Lex looks at me with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like Lana? Like more than just a business associate?"

"No man. Lana was your girl." Lex says way to quick.

"No. Lana was never mine and I honestly don't want her that way. If you like her Lex, which I am pretty sure you do, you should just ask her out."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Lex asks with relief evident in his voice.

"I am happy for you Lex. If you can find someone who you want to be with, then be with them. I am speaking for experience now." I say smiling.

"Thanks Clark for understanding." Lex says standing up and shaking my hand.

I leave Lex's a little bit later and head back to the farm. I am happy that Lex will hopefully ask Lana out and they can be happy together. Also I am sure Chloe will be happy to know that her hunch on Lex liking Lana was correct.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chloe POV – Saturday, May 4th**

**Chapter 20**

Everything with Clark has been going wonderful. Clark had told me when he found out that Lex had found out something about the guy Jeffrey Trace and my car. I was surprised Clark would have Lex look into it, but I guess if I had been in his situation I would have done the same thing. Clark also told me that Lex did like Lana and Clark thought it wouldn't be long until Lex ask her out. Lex still hadn't ask her out yet, but maybe he was just waiting. Waiting for what I can't be certain, but he still hadn't ask yet.

There is a bunch happening this month for Clark and I. Starting with today, Clark is turning 18. I have been 18 since November, but as of today we will both be adults. Then on May 11th we have senior prom. Finally we graduate on May 25th. My schedule is so busy with worrying about getting things done with school and worrying about whether or not Clark will be going to college with me. I have been really stressed out about everything that is happening this month, but today I have decided to put it all on hold and just focus on Clark.

I got up early, took a shower, got dressed, and then I went downstairs and made Clark a small chocolate cake. I know Mrs. Kent will be making Clark his actual birthday cake, but I want to surprise him. It is about 8am when I go to leave the house. I know they will all be up and moving, but to me, this is still early for a Saturday.

I jump in my car with the cake and a small gift for Clark and head to the farm. When I get to Clark's house, I can see Mrs. Kent at the stove cooking. She looks up at me and starts waving out the window with the turner in her hand. I wave back and give her a smile. She is always so happy. Before I am even to the door Clark opens it. He is standing in sleeping pants and no shirt. He is just so beautiful.

"Hey Chlo." Clark says and steps outside to hug me. "What are you doing here this morning? I was going to come over this after noon."

"Happy 18th Birthday!" I say pushing the cake towards him. "It's probably not good, but I thought I would surprise you with a small cake."

Clark looked at the cake and started smiling so big. "You are too much." he says and leans down and kisses me. "Thank you. Come on inside and have some breakfast." Clark says motioning towards the open door.

I go inside and Mr. Kent is already eating his breakfast and Mrs. Kent is now cooking another bake good.

"Good morning Chloe!" Mrs. Kent says from the kitchen. "How are you this morning dear?"

"I am good. Just thought I would drop by and see Clark for his birthday real quick."

"How sweet. Well please sit down and have some breakfast with the boys."

I sit down next to Clark and Mr. Kent turns to me. "Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks sir. I just had some at my place."

Clark looks at me funny, because I never turn down coffee, but I always get weird around Mr. Kent. He is just so intimidating.

"Okay then." Mr. Kent says as he takes a sip of his black coffee. "You two have anything cooked up for tonight?"

I look over at Clark and he looks back at me.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Are you two going to have a party? For your birthday?" Mr. Kent asks again looking at us like we are dumb.

"Ummmm. No. I figured we would have a cake and stuff here, but that was about it." Clark explains.

Every year that I had been Clark's friend we always had cake and ice cream on the farm, in the loft, and only a couple people ever showed up.

"Oh. I figured you would want to do something different this year with you being 18 and all." Mr. Kent explained. "Not that I am complaining, it will be nice to spend this birthday like all the other ones." he said smiling at both of us.

After breakfast and the awkwardness of the whole thing I decided to leave and do the errands in town that I needed to do before coming back by here and giving Clark his gift and celebrating his birthday. Clark walked me out to my car.

"Thanks again for the cake, it was wonderful." Clark says leaning down and kissing me again. I kiss him back and I feel like I am floating.

"No problem." I say breathless. "I will see you later this evening."

I leave Clark's and head into town to get a couple of things done. While in town I decide to get some coffee at The Talon. I go in and Lana waves at me from behind the counter. I smile at her, just hoping this visit won't be awkward.

"Morning Chloe." Lana says. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? You seem really excited." I notice.

"Can you tell? I thought I was doing good containing everything."

I just quirk my eyebrow.

"Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Ummmm." I really don't know if I want to hear what she is saying.

"Please Chloe."

"Sure. I have to go soon though." I say glancing down at my watch, even though I don't need to be back at Clark's until tonight some time and it is only noon now.

"You going to Clark's early this year for his birthday?" Lana says sitting down at a table and I follow her and sit down on the other side.

"I don't know what time I am going to Clark's. So what do you need to talk about Lana?"

"Chloe I am very sorry for being so awful this year. I did some pretty horrible things and I would like for us to go back to all being friends. I miss having a girlfriend I can talk to about things and I miss having Clark as my friend. I am truly sorry." Lana apologizes looking into my eyes.

I really don't know if I can trust Lana, but I decide that since she is taking the first step and saying sorry that I think it is only fair that I just forgive her.

"You know Lana, I was really upset about all the stuff you did this year. Always trying to get with Clark when the two of you hadn't dated before. Always needing to ask Clark for help, even if we were in the middle of something. You even tried to steal him away on our double date."

"Chloe I am sor..." Lana starts again but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"I can forgive you for it all though. I can understand how you felt." I say thinking about all the times I use to wish I was with Clark and how I would have done pretty much anything to have been with him. "I can't say that I would have went as crazy as you did trying to get Clark, but I can understand." I say giving her a smile.

"Thank you so much Chloe. You are the best person I know." Lana says jumping up and running around the table and starts hugging me. After she stops hugging me she sits back down where she was. "Well you will never guess what happened. Lex asked me out. He is taking me to Paris after graduation. I am so happy I am finally getting to tell someone."

I smile knowing Lana is finally with someone, which is probably why she is no longer trying to steal Clark. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks. I think Lex is a really great guy and I flattered that he asked me out..."

Lana continued to tell me how everything started with Lex and how she was the happiest she had ever been, but I really wasn't listening. I was just happy Lex had finally ask her out and she seemed to like him just as much.

I went home after I left The Talon to straighten up things before I went to Clark's birthday party. Around 7pm I drove back to Clark's house.

When I pulled in the driveway I realized I must be a tad late, since there was already quite a few cars outside. More than usual for Clark's birthday. I park a way from the house, because there was nowhere to park. I look around and realize I do not recognize anyone really. I see a few people from school, but other people I have only seen around town. I go towards the barn where music is blasting out. I am about half way to the barn and I feel strong hands grab me around my waist.

"I am so glad you are here." Clark whispers in my ear.

I turn around to see him and give him a smile. I hand him his gift. "Happy birthday again." I say and then give him a quick kiss.

Clark gives me his special smile and reaches into the small gift bag. He pulls out the leather wallet I got him with his initials stamped in the lower corner. "I love it Chloe."

"It's not much, but what do you get your boyfriend, when he could literally have anything if he wanted."

He flipped it open and noticed the picture I put of him and myself in it. I took it on my iphone when where up in the loft. Clark had his arms around me and the sun was going down in the background. It was just one of those perfect moments that I never wanted to forget.

"This picture is amazing. Thanks babe." Clark says putting the wallet in his back pocket. Then he lifted me up and gave me a long kiss. When we were both short of breath he set me back down and smiled at me. "Guess what else happened today while you where gone?"

"What? Lana come and talk to you too?"

"Yeah actually. But that is not what I am talking about."

"Well tell me. Don't keep me in suspense."

"I got my acceptance letter for MetU. I got off the wait list and I am in."

"Why are you just now telling me!" I said jumping back into his arms. "Clark this is amazing! I am so happy for you."

"Don't you mean us?"

"Is it where you really want to go?" I ask, not because I don't want him to come with me, but I don't want him to not go where he wants.

"I do want to go to MetU to be with you, but also because it is pretty close to my parents house and I could get back fast if I needed to." Clark explained.

I was so happy I was beyond words at that point and embraced Clark again. I started crying into his shirt, because I had been so stressed about what would happen to us after we graduated. Now that he was going to school with me and we would be close it made me even more excited and less nervous. I am still nervous about the future, but this is really good news for me today.

Clark lifted my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Happy tears I hope."

"Of course." I wiped my face off and tried to get back to Clark's party. "So who are all these people?"

Clark took my hand and started leading me towards the barn. "Actually Lex invited all these people. He was going on and on about me being _a man _now, that I needed to have a big party for turning 18. He came over and talked to mom and dad and they actually went to Metropolis this morning. Lex sent them on a date night if you will. These people are Lex's friends and people from town. I guess everyone is here, but I really don't know too many of them personally."

"That was really cool of Lex." was all I could really think to say. Then I could see Lex making his way towards us with Lana on his arm.

"Hey you two. You enjoying your party Clark?" Lex asked as they neared us.

"Yeah Lex. Thanks for inviting all these people." Clark said and squeezed my hand, probably from the lying he was doing at the moment. I knew Clark really didn't care for huge productions, but this was Lex's gift to Clark and I knew Clark really did genuinely care about the thought of the gift.

"Clark this party is so crazy. People are going to be talking about it for years." Lana piped up next to Lex.

Clark just smiled at both of them.

"Well buddy, I will leave you with your lady. Talk to you later." Lex said and turned to leave, taking Lana with him.

Clark and I danced and had a wonderful time. A few times we even made out, even with all the people. Around 10pm I could tell it wouldn't be much longer and Clark would start asking people to leave. Clark and I just finished dancing to a slow song.

"Well Clark I am going to head home I think." I say glancing towards my car.

"Really?" Clark looked surprised.

"Yeah, I know you will probably be shutting this party down soon anyways and I want to get my car out of here before it is mayhem." I explain.

Clark nodded and walked me to my car.

"Thanks for everything Chlo." Clark leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Clark." I said back after we broke our kiss.

Clark opened my door and I got in and he shut it after me. I turned around and took off down the driveway. I could see Clark hang his head and go back towards the barn. I had one other thing I wanted to do for Clark tonight, but I wanted to surprise him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chloe's POV**

**Chapter 21**

By the time I get back to my house, I am super anxious over what I am thinking of doing. I go into my house and get changed. I put on a new sexy pair of underwear and bra. I pack myself an overnight bag and then grab my trench coat out of my closet. I wrap the coat around myself wearing only my underwear. My plan is simple, wait a little while and then go back to Clark's house and surprise him wearing only this. I go back downstairs and sit on the couch to wait a hour or so.

After I wait the longest hour of my life I get up and leave. It won't take too long to get back to Clark's house and it is only a little after midnight. When I pull up I see there are a couple cars still here, but not nearly as many as there where. I realize the party is completely over, and the cars that are still here must be cars of people that left with someone else. I pull up to the house. I get of the car and look into the barn. No one is in the barn. I decide just to go inside and look for Clark there. I go inside and all the lights are off.

I can't believe no one is here. I silently climb the stairs and peek in the his parents room. They are still gone, which I was told they would be gone until tomorrow, but better to check. I then head to Clark's room. The door is shut and I very slowly start to open it.

I open it and Clark is laying on top his covers with only his sleeping pants on and he is passed out. I can't help but smile. He has this huge party that everyone will be talking about for years and he is in bed a little after midnight...sleeping. I walk completely in the room and softly put down my bag. I lock his door for good measure...just in case.

I tip toe over to the bed and straddle Clark in one fluid motion. He immediately wakes up and grabs me and flips me over so he is laying on top of me. Recognition dawns on Clark's face and he loosens his grip on my arms.

"Chlo...Oh my goodness...I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Clark says and starts looking down at my arms.

"I am fine Clark, sorry about that. I should have known better." I say rubbing my arms where Clark had grabbed me.

"You're not fine. Take off your jacket, so I can see your arms." Clark commands and then goes to untie my coat, while pulling me unto his lap. "I am really sorry Chl..." He stops mid sentence as soon as my coat falls away from my shoulders. Then looks up into my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Clark." Even though technically it was already after his birthday, I didn't care and if his face was any indication neither did Clark.

I shrug the coat off the rest of the way, turn in his lap so I am completely straddling Clark. I run my fingers into his hair and pull him to me. We start making out and it is gentle and not rushed. Then I feel Clark through his sleeping pants. I pull away slightly catching my breath and whisper to Clark. "I want you."

Clark pulls back even farther and takes my face in his hands. "Chloe I don' t know if we should."

I can tell he is battling himself on this. "Clark we have been doing the whole oral thing for a while now, but I am ready to take the next step. You don't have to worry about hurting me." I say leaning forward to give him another kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this...I don't want to pressure you."

"Clark! I am the one throwing myself at you. If you really don't want to do this, then I don't want to be pressuring you, but I think you should know that I am completely ready and want to do this."

Clark pauses for a moment, then looks at me full in the eye. "You have no ideal how much I want this." Then he flips me over to my back and starts to really kiss me.

Clark reaches behind my back and unclasps the bra with one hand and pull it off of me. He stops kissing and pulls back to look down at me, like he usually does. But tonight there is something different in his eyes; the look of something I can't quite put my finger on. I wrap my arms around Clark and pull him against me. I can't help but to grind against him, to try and get some kind of relief. I can feel Clark at my core and I know he must be feeling the same. All of sudden Clark pulls away and looks down.

"Chloe...I don't have...any protection. I mean I thought about this before, but I thought I would have time to prepare." Clark says rolling over on to his back. "I am so sorry Chloe. I should ha..."

"Clark.." I say still out of breath. "I picked up some condoms today." then motioned towards my bag on the ground by the door. I get out of bed, still topless, and go over to my bag and reach into the side pocket and grab the box of condoms. I walk back over to the bed and Clark grabs me and pulls me down next to him.

"You have no ideal how much I love seeing you naked. I love everything about it." He says in a very husky voice, directly into my ear.

Clark has never been a dirty talker per say, but this, not even being that dirty, really turned me on. Clark rolls over, putting my back so I am on my back with him laying over me. He starts to caress my chest and rubbing my sides as well. I can't keep my hands off his chest or in his hair either. I slowly move one hand from his hair, down his back, and push my hand into his sleeping pants. I squeeze his butt and pull it into me. Clark freezes only for a second and then takes one of his hands and slips it into the back of my panties and squeezes me and pulls me into him. When he does this, I am lifted off the bed, Clark is holding me with just the one hand. He lowers me back to the bed and pulls my hand out of his pants. He reaches for my other hand with his other hand. Clark had both of my hands now and pulls them both over my head. He lowers his head to my chest and starts to suck on my nipples. I can't help the groan that escapes me, but it happens. Clark then takes both of my wrists in one of his hands and his other hand goes slowly down my arm, to my side, and then to my panties. He slowly removes them. I am now laying naked in front of Clark. He then lets go of my hands and rolls on to his side and pulls his pants off quickly. He takes one of the condoms out of the box and rolls it on to himself. He then rolls back over so he over me once more.

There is no need for too much foreplay tonight. Clark and I both are ready for this. Clark looks into my eyes and slowly moves forward. He pushes into me slowly and I gasp from the size and how wonderful it feels. Clark does not enter all the way and pulls away.

"Are you okay?" Clark asks breathy and softly.

"Yes." I reply and pull his face to mine and kiss him again.

Clark slowly pushes forward again and enters me again. It is a good pain at first and then turns into just pleasure. Clark and I move in unison. We feel like we are one person and I am about to burst. Clark and I do not talk, the only sounds are the small grunts and groans that are escaping us both. We can't keep our hands and lips to ourselves. Then we both climax together.

I feel like I am floating and I am so satisfied. I close my eyes and I feel Clark's weight on top of me. I feel Clark soften still inside me and it does not bother me at all. Clark rolls to his side, thus ending our connection. He pulls the condom off and tosses it into a waste can next to his bed. He pulls back the covers and slides me under and then he follows me under the covers. Clark pulls me to his chest and I snuggle into him.

"I love you Chloe." Clark whispers into my ear, breaking the silence.

"I love you Clark." I say back.

Then we both fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

The next morning I feel Clark brushing my hair away from my face. I snuggle in closer to him, not ready to wake up from the bliss I am feeling.

"Hey babe. You ready to get up?"

I just shake my head no into his chest.

"Okay...me either." Clark says and pulls me tighter to him. He rolls over to his back and pulls me into his side.

I have my head resting on his chest now. Clark starts to make patterns on my back with his fingers. It feels wonderful. I peek up at Clark and he is staring down at my back where is idly doodling with his fingers. I pull my hand up and start doing the same thing on his chest. I start tracing our initials and heart and other mushy things like that. Clark stops tracing first and places his hand that is not on my back on top of my hand. I look up at him and he is looking right at me. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Was everything okay last night Chloe? I mean did you enjoy everything?" Clark asks looking away and blushing.

"Are you kidding me!? It was amazing Clark. Why are you asking? Was it not good for you?" I then realize I thought we both enjoyed ourselves, but what if Clark didn't.

"Oh it was the best thing I have ever experienced and I don't see how things could get much better than that. I was just worried that I was the only one that really enjoyed it on such a scale." Clark confessed.

"Clark, last night...it was the best in my life." I say, confessing about the night before as well. "To be honest I thought we both had enjoyed ourselves, but then you asked and I was worried you didn't because of being special."

"Trust me...I really enjoyed it." He said smiling down at me and then pulled me up to kiss me. "Thanks for saying _special _and not like alien or something."

"Well you are special to me and like I have told you before, I don't care where you are from. I love you for you." I say kissing him once more.

Clark hugs me to him then sighs. "Well I do have one more confession, while we are being out in the open and all."

I tense, I thought we just pretty much said everything that needed to be said.

"Okay...what? You weren't a virgin?" I say looking at him.

"No! Nothing like that, you goof." Clark paused for a second, closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. "Okay well the other reason I was asking if you enjoyed yourself, was because I knew you had something to compare it to and I didn't know if I could be up to par." Clark said all really quick.

I close my eyes for just a second. "Clark..." I start, opening my eyes again. "I know I was not a virgin last night, but it felt like I was. I have never made love with anyone. You where the first person I ever made love to. I felt something when I was with you, that I had never felt before. When I am with you, I feel whole; like the part that was missing, that I didn't know I was missing, is there."

"Thanks Chloe." Clark says.

We lay there for a while longer, just enjoying each other. Then I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clark says looking down at me.

"Nothing..."I say smiling.

"You better tell me. Or I will..." Clark threatens and then starts to tickle my sides, rolling so he is over me and I can't escape.

"Okay...Okay..." I say laughing and Clark stops. "I will tell you, but it isn't that funny. I was just thinking I pretty much just said, _You complete me._" then I start laughing again. Clark laughs with me and we both cuddle for a while longer.

Around noon Clark and I get up and dressed. Clark drives me home and my Dad's car is in the driveway.

"You won't be in trouble for being gone all night will you?" Clark asks as he is walking me to the door.

"No way, Dad is is cool about things." I say as we reach the door. "You want to come in for a minute?"

"Nah I should get back to the farm. I will talk to you later though." Clark says leaning down to give me a kiss. He goes to walk away but I pull his hand back. Clark looks at me confused.

"Take my car back to the farm, so it doesn't look odd to my Dad. Then just pick me up for school in the morning or something." I whisper to him.

He winks at me. "Good thinking." Clark whispers back and takes my car keys.

We kiss again real quick and then Clark gets in my car and gives me a wave. I watch Clark until I can no longer see the car and I turn and unlock the door then go in.

As soon as I get inside I know something is wrong. I only see my father for an instant and then the door behind me is slammed shut and a man is standing behind the door with a gun pointed directly at me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been following, reviewing, or making this story a favorite. Thank you for all the wonderfully sweet and nice reviews. You all make my day. Thanks again!**

**Chloe POV – Sunday, May 5th**

**Chapter 22**

When I come to, my arms are tied behind my back and my legs are tied together. Then everything starts to come back to me. The man behind the door with the gun pointed at me and then only seeing my father for a second. I start looking around the room and my father speaks softly.

"Calm down honey, I am right behind you."

"Dad where is that guy?"

"He is upstairs and it sounds like he is tearing the place up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. Do you know..."

Then I stop speaking because I hear him coming down the stairs.

"I am so happy you're awake. Do you have any information you shouldn't have?" He says looking directly at me.

I have no ideal what this guy is talking about. "No."

"Really? Well when you digging dirt up on Lionel Luthor, you didn't make back up copies or anything?" He asks and leans down over me. "You better tell me everything Chloe Sullivan, or I will kill you." He says menacingly and pulls his gun back out and points it directly at me.

"Chloe why where you looking up stuff on Mr. Luthor?" My dad questions from behind me.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! Not another word!" The man yells at my father.

"Look when I was looking stuff up on Lionel I just left it all on my school computer in The Torch office." I say.

The man straightens up. "Liar." Then in a motion so quick he points the gun and shoots.

I can do nothing but close my eyes. I think I am dead. I just know it. But then I feel my father's body fall back into me. My eyes jerk open and the man points the gun at me. I shut my eyes again and wait for the inevitable. Then I hear the door bust open and I feel a rush of air. It is all so quick. I open my eyes again and the man is gone from being in front of me. Clark has him pinned again the wall. The man looks to be dead or unconscious. Clark grabs the man's rope that is on the counter and ties him up and then runs over to me. Clark scoops me out of the floor and runs me upstairs. I am in shock. I can't even speak.

"Chloe...Are you badly hurt?" Clark says as he is gently pulling the ropes from my hands and feet.

I can't reply. I am thinking '_no', _but I can't say anything. I am now sitting on my bed and my room is a mess.

"Chloe?" Clark says again and is looking into my eyes.

I can see he is scared for me and this kind of brings me back to the now. "I am not too badly hurt Clark." I say in a small voice.

Clark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. I can tell he is calling the police.

"I need to check on my father Clark. He has been shot." I say and go to stand up.

Clark steps in front of me and he is still on the phone. "Chloe you can't go back down there. I am sorry, but your father didn't make it."

That is all my mind can take and I black out.

When I wake up, I am in a hospital bed. Clark is sitting next to me and he is holding my hand. He is asleep. I glance out the window to the hall and I see policemen guarding the door. I slowly start to move my hand from Clark's and as soon as I move Clark wakes.

"Hey Chloe. You have a small bump on your head." Clark says sleepily and reaches up to cup my face.

"Do the cups have that guy in custody?" I ask not caring at all about my head or the bump.

"Yes they do." Clark states simply.

"Do they know who he is?" I ask even though I think I know.

Clark is silent for a moment. "It was Jeffrey Trace."

I take that in. "Yeah, I figured it was. He was talking about Lionel and the information I had on him, so I figured."

Clark takes my hand back in his. "I am so sorry about your dad Chloe."

I hate to think about it. "Thanks Clark."

"The police are wanting to speak with you. Would you like me to get them?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Clark stands and goes to the door and tells them I have woke up.

Only one policeman comes in.

"Hello Ms. Sullivan. Clark says he told you that we already have Jeffrey Trace in custody. We need to get your statement on what happened. We already have Clark's."

"Okay. You want it now?"

"Well, that will be fine if you feel up to it."

"Might as well." I say then tell them about coming home and then being hit in the head with the end of his gun when I walked in. Then waking up tied up and my dad being behind me. Then him pulling the gun after he asked about the information on Lionel Luthor. Then him shooting and then him turning the gun on me, but Clark getting there and knocking him out. Then Clark tying the guy up.

"Thank you Ms. Sullivan. The sheriff will be in a few minutes to go over some things with you.

Sheriff Adams comes in a few minutes later.

"Ms. Sullivan, I am very sorry about your father."

"Thank you." I reply reflexively.

"Well I have to tell you something else dear. We are going to put you in protective services for a while."

"What?" Clark says before I have the chance. "She is graduating in only 3 weeks."

"Excuse me Mr. Kent, I was speaking with Ms. Sullivan. Now as I was saying." Sheriff Adams says and turns back to me. "The man, Jeffrey Trace, is working for Lionel Luthor and Lionel knows that Trace ratted him out. Luthor is in hiding. Since we are not sure about his whereabouts, we are going to have to place you somewhere that no one will be able to find you. Including you, Mr. Kent."

"When do I leave?"

"You will leave first thing tomorrow, if your over night here is okay. The doctors want to keep you here over night for observation. Just in case."

"Okay." I say.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Sullivan. I will see you in the morning. The policemen will be outside your door all night as well. So, Mr. Kent, you will be able to sleep well tonight knowing your girlfriend will be safe tonight."

Sheriff Adams leaves the room. Clark moves back over to me. Then his parents come in. Martha comes over and hugs me immediately. She pulls away and I can see she has tears in her eyes.

"We are sorry about your dad, Chloe. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask us."

"Yes ma'am and thank you."

Then Mr. Kent walks over and hugs me as well, which surprises me, but it is nice.

Then he looks at Clark. "Well Clark we are going to head home. You coming with us?"

"No. I am staying here tonight, but I may be home in the morning for a couple minutes. Can I speak with you guys outside for just a minute and we can let Chloe rest." Clark says and then looks down at me.

Clark stands and Mr. and Mrs. Kent walk out of the room. Martha gives me a small wave as she is leaving. Clark leans down over me. "I will be right back."

When Clark steps out. I am alone. The weight of that thought really hits me for the first time. I am now alone. My dad wasn't around much, but when he was...he was there for me. I feel sick to my stomach. The grief is too much to bare. I roll to my side and I start to silently sob into my pillow. I fall back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and Clark is sitting in the chair next to my bed again. He is awake.

"Morning." He says leaning forward and taking my hand as I roll over.

"Morning." I say in a sleepy voice. "Sorry I passed out yesterday."

"I understand."

"How long have you been up?" I say glancing up at the clock and see it's only 6:00 in the morning.

"I haven't been to sleep."

"Clark you need to get some sleep."

"Chlo, I want to ask you something."

"Okay..."I say hesitantly not knowing what to make of this.

"Yesterday, when I stepped out, I asked my parents if they would care if I left with you. They of course don't 100% agree with it, but they understand that I want to keep you safe. Do you care if I come with you?" Clark asks.

I think about this. Clark and I leaving together. "Clark I would love for you to come with me, but that puts you in too much danger. They don't know where Lionel is and I don't want you getting hurt or something..." I say and right when I start to continue, Clark interrupts.

"I understand Chloe. I don't care if I get hurt though. I just want to watch after you and if something does happen, I will be with you. I don't trust just anyone trying to protect you." Clark explains rubbing his thumb on my wrist.

"Okay Clark. You have to get it cleared with Sheriff Adams too though." I say giving him a small smile.

"I am sure that will go over well." Clark says back.

**Monday, May 6 – 5:42 p.m.**

Clark actually spoke with Sheriff Adams and she finally decided to let Clark come with me, since I have no one else and his parents where fine about him going...more or less. The Kents where more upset they would not get to speak with Clark for a while, because the _a while _could be a long time. It would all depend on how long it would take the police and FBI to track down Lionel Luthor. Turns out my research did pin a couple of murders and Lionel Luthor and now they plan on taking him down.

Clark and I are given very strict instructions that we will not be able to contact anyone that we know. No one can know where we are. They blind fold both of us and drive us off. We drive for a couple hours, then they put us on a plane. We have to be blind folded the whole time and it is pretty annoying. When we are on the ground again, they place us both in another car and we drive another couple hours. We could be anywhere and I have no ideal where. Clark and I don't say much to each other. He will ask how I am and I will say I am fine. We pretty much hold hands the whole time though, which is more comforting than the speaking, just to know he is here with me.

When the car finally comes to a stop we are assisted out of the car and our blind folds are removed. We are standing in front of a small little house. It looks to be right on the outside of a small town and I can see a small bay area.

"Here are your two new identities for while you are here. Please look them over carefully and memorize everything in your designated packet." A FBI agent, dressed as a realtor, says and hands Clark and I our individual packets. "While you are here you will both pretend to be a young married couple. We will be watching out for you, but can not stand guard the house, that would be to obvious. All other details will be in those. Any questions?"

Clark and I look at each other and we shake our heads.

"Okay. You both can head in."

The agent walks Clark and I to the door and helps us in. Another agent comes in dressed like a mover and places a couple bags down on the ground. Then heads back out to the car. I glance outside and realize that a mover truck has followed the small car that brought us here. I then look in our driveway and there is a little Prius parked there.

"He is going to bring in some more stuff. Just a few boxes, and then that is the last you will see of us for a while. Everything that isn't in the couple boxes will already be in the house. Your car is parked in the driveway. If you have any emergency pick up the wall mounted telephone and hit star. Any conversations made on that phone will be recorded, but if you just hit star you will get one of us. That will be all for now." He says and reaches out and shakes both our hands. Then walks out of the house. The _mover _brings in a couple more things and then leaves as well.

Now it is just Clark and I.

"You ready to find out who we are?" Clark asks lifting his packet.

"As ready as I will ever be."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading. I am adding these links in case you want to see what I figure their hair would kind of look like now.**

**Clark's hair: **** . **

**Chloe's hair: **** viewimage/3971143h**

**Love all of your reviews and comments. Thank you all again. This is a shorter chapter and I think that I will be wrapping it up soon. I may write a sequel, but I am not sure yet. I still have a few more chapters to go, but I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction. Have a great day!**

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 23 – Monday, May 6**

Clark and I both sit down at the kitchen table and open our packets. I start pulling out all the contents and see my new name and ID.

"Well you are looking at..Lois White." I say smiling slightly at my new identity. "What is your new name?" I ask looking at Clark.

"My new name is Bruce White." Clark replies flatly.

"You don't seem to happy about that name...why not?"

"It's fine, but doesn't Bruce seem like a really macho name? Plus it is the shark's name on _Finding Nemo_."

I can't help but to laugh at why he is upset.

"You are sad you have the same name as a shark and it sounds too macho. You are too much Cla...Bruce." I say giving him a smile.

Clark and I continue going through our packets. We are both full time students and are able to take internet classes. I am an English Major and Clark is going to college for Engineering. We were married only two months ago on March 17th. After we have went over our new birthdays and whatnot, there are further instructions telling us to go into the bathroom and fix our hair. I glance at Clark and he just shrugs his shoulders. We both get up and go into the bathroom.

On the counter there is a box of hair dye and cutting shears.

"Well I hope the shears are for you." I say glancing over at Clark. I walk over to the counter and read the note next to both items.

_Please use these accordingly. Also style your hair different. _

"Looks like we need to style our hair different too. Would you mind helping me dye my hair?" I ask Clark.

"No problem." Clark replies. Then he walks over and stands behind me and moves one of his hands into my hair. "I do love your blonde hair though, it will be sad to see it go."

Clark continues to run his hand through my hair and I love the feeling. When he stops, I am not ready for him to be done, but I know we need to get this done. Clark opens the box and reads on what to do. I have dyed hair before, but I need him to make sure everything gets covered. Clark applies the dye to my hair and helps me get it rinsed out. When we are finished I have completely brown hair. It is so different from what I am use to, but I think it looks fine. Instead of spiking my hair up, I just part it on the side and down. I look completely different, but it is a nice change.

"You look so different." Clark says walking back into the bathroom after leaving when we finished rinsing my hair.

"Do you not like it?"

"No...it looks good, just not what I am use to." Clark says and walks over gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "So you want to cut my hair?" Clark asks and holds up the shears.

"How do you want it?" I ask taking the shears from him.

"I guess just cut it all off."

"What?! Clark you can't cut all your hair off. I love your hair and running my hands in it, I would like for you to have some left." I say, then realize maybe I have said too much.

"You like running your hands through my hair?"

"Well..."I say glancing down.

Clark lifts my head with his finger. "I like you running your hands through my hair too." Clark says back and leans down and kisses me on the mouth. I break the kiss, but just so I can actually cut his hair.

"Okay we need to stop that, otherwise you won't be getting a haircut." I say and then hold my finger up to him and run out of the bathroom and grab a chair out of the kitchen. I take the chair back and set it down in the bathroom. "Okay Clark take a seat. You should be warned, I have only done this a couple of times for for friends, so it may not be perfect."

"I don't what it looks like Chlo." Clark says and sits down in the chair.

I buzz off the bottom half of his hair and leave the top a medium length. I give it a nice fade, so it all blends well.

"Well I think that looks good Clark. You will probably want to wash your hair to get all the loose hair out off of you." I suggest.

"Okay." Clark says standing from the chair and takes off his shirt and then goes to unbutton his pants.

"Well you could let me clean this up first." I say covering my eyes and blush.

Clark takes my hand away from my eyes. "You are so silly Chloe. You have seen me, so what does it matter?"

"That's true, but it was different..."

"Okay, if you are freaked out by it." Clark says re-buttoning his pants.

I look at Clark standing there shirtless and I can't help myself. I step forward and place my hands on his chest, then lean up on my toes and start to kiss him. Clark responds by placing both of his hands on my bottom and pulling me closer to him. When we stop kissing I tell him. "Clark I am never freaked out by you. If you are fine being nude in front of me, that is really okay with me." I say smirking at him.

"Good. Now if I can make you comfortable enough to be nude in front of me all the time." Clark says joking and then slaps my bottom to drive the point home.

"Clark!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He gives a slight apology and then lets me go and starts to finished undressing.

I walk out of the bathroom to put the chair up right before he takes off his boxers. I then go to the utility closet and get the broom and dust pan and head back into the bathroom. Clark did not shut the door when I left so I walk right in. Sure enough, I can see him through the shower door just fine...and what a fine view indeed. I sweep up all the hair and place it all in the waste basket. I go back to the linen closet and grab Clark a couple of towels and take them and place them on the counter.

While Clark is showering I decide to go and explore the rest of the house. When you first enter the house we have the living area and then a dining area off to the side. It has a very open floor plan, which is nice. I have found the closets and bathroom which the first door in the hallway. Further down the hallway we have two more doors. I open the first door and it has a small twin size bed, a desk with a computer, a small closet, and a bookshelf with a few books on it. Then I head to the last door. I open it and it has a king size bed, vanity, stereo, and large walk in closet. I then head back to the kitchen and look at the door in there. It leads out to a garage that has nothing in it yet. I grab the keys to the Prius and pull the car into the garage and shut the door. I go back inside and Clark is standing in the kitchen in just a towel.

"I would have done that." Clark says looking at me when I come back into the house.

"I know you would have Clark, but I wasn't doing anything."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be all over protective, it's just that I don't like you being with me now."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." Clark pauses. "So which one of these boxes has my clothes?"

I laugh at the way Clark can distract me. We go through the boxes and find him some clothes. We then go through the rest of the boxes and put all of the stuff up. After we are done with unpacking I make us some spaghetti for dinner. Then we start to watch a movie in the livingroom. Clark sits at the end of the couch and I sit in the middle leaned up against him. About half way through the movie I feel myself dozing off, but I don't care because I am comfortable here with Clark.

When I come to, I am lying in the king size bed. I smile, knowing Clark must have brought me in to sleep. I roll over to snuggle up to him and then I realize he is not in bed. I sit up. I look over at the clock on the bed side table and see it is a little after 3 in the morning. I look down and I am still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I get up and take my jeans off and leave the t-shirt on. I go into the livingroom and Clark isn't there and I can see into the kitchen and he isn't there either. I then head back down the hall and slowly open the small bedroom door. Sure enough Clark is sleeping on the twin sized bed.

I know I am not going to be able to go to sleep without him, so I slowly go into the room, trying not to wake him. I shut the door and then cross the room. Then I gently pull back the covers and Clark stirs.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?" Clark says very sleepily.

"No. Everything is fine, but I can't be alone. Is it okay if I sleep with you? I know it may sound pathetic, but I hate being alone now." I say feeling almost ashamed feeling this way. All these years of being alone in my house and now it worries me to be alone.

"Babe you know I don't mind." Clark says scooting over to make a little room for me. "Would you rather sleep in the big bed?"

"Nope." I say crawling into bed with him. "I can be closer to you this way."

Clark pulls me into his side. I love the feeling of his protective arms encircling me. I am just about to go back to sleep when Clark whispers to me.

"Chloe?"

"Hmmmm."

"Don't ever feel pathetic with me. I understand. I love you."

I feel a tear fall from my eye. "Love you too, Clark." and Clark's arms tighten around me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 24 – Saturday, May 25**

Clark and I have been at the safe house for a little less than three weeks and we really hadn't done much exploring. We pretty much stayed in the house and read books or played the few board games that were in a closet. Truthfully...I am super bored!

"Clark."

"Yes?" Clark answers glancing up from the book he was reading.

"I am bored. We missed our own graduation from high school. We never leave the house. I am stir crazy." I complain.

"Okay...What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Let's go out into the town. We have the car. They also give us monthly money, which we haven't used any of. Let's do something as simple as go buy some groceries." There were still some groceries in the kitchen, but we were running out of good stuff. "We haven't had ice cream in two weeks and I think we should.."

"Okay Chlo. You don't have to sell me on it. Whenever you want to go." Clark says giving me his boyish grin. "I am so glad you want to go though. I have been loving spending so much time with you, but I could do that on the 'outside' too."

"If you have been bored and I have been bored, why the heck are we still sitting here." I say jumping up from sitting on the twin sized bed, where I had been reading a book as well. Clark stood up from the desk chair.

We went out to the garage and Clark looked over at me. "So do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"I think you should drive...my lovely husband Bruce."

"Okay Lois."

We drive into town and the town is really quite cute. There are all these small shops and we are so close to a bay. We finally find a small grocery store. Clark finds us a parking spot and we get out. We start across the parking lot and I find myself almost feeling uneasy with being out in the open. I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one is following us. Then I start looking around to make sure no one is looking at us. Then Clark laces his hand with mine and gives my hand a small squeeze.

"You good?" Clark whispers into my ear with his lips pressed right up against my ear.

I nod. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it is tough.

We go in and get a shopping cart. I have to let go of Clark's hand to push the cart, then Clark does something completely unexpected and slides his hand into my back jean pocket and pulls me close to him while we are walking. I smirk up at him.

"What?" Clark says glancing down at me. "I am just showing my new wife some love."

I can't help but laugh at this. It is so weird pretending to be married and using the fake names, but I like it too.

"You're right Bruce." I say and then bump him a little bit with my hip. To anyone that might have seen us, they would have thought we were just a couple flirting and that's exactly what we are; only we are also a secret couple.

We got some groceries and a few other toiletries, then headed home. It was such a relief just to get out of the house. Clark and I put up the groceries when we get home and then I start making dinner. Clark had sent into the study room to get his book and then comes back into the kitchen to read while I cook.

"Chlo, do you think we could go back out tomorrow? I would love to look around some of those shops with you, if you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to!"

"Awesome. I enjoyed our outing today, but I want more."

"Me too." I say agreeing, in more ways than one.

* * *

That night after eating our ice cream with our nightly television program it was time for bed. We have been sleeping in the master bedroom together, but every night nothing...and I mean nothing happened. We cuddled a little bit, but Clark never seemed to want to go further.

Clark was already in bed. All he usually wore was his sleeping pants, which was perfectly fine with me. I was in the bathroom fixing to go to bed too. Usually I wear shorts and a t-shirt, but tonight I decided I would just wear my panties and a tank top. I walk into the bedroom and Clark's eyes just about pop out of his head, but he doesn't comment on it. I slide under the covers next to Clark and he reaches over and turns off the lamp next to the bed. Then he pulls me into his side and kisses my forehead. Just like every night. I look up at his face and he has already shut his eyes. I slowly start to rub his chest. Then I start kissing his chest. I can feel his heart beat speeding up under my lips. Then so quickly I didn't see it coming, Clark flips me over and he is on top of me and his lips are on mine. We are making out intensely and his hands slide under my tank top and start caressing my abdomen. I pull him closer and run my hands into his hair. Then I pull my hands from his hair and start my way down his body. I get to the top of his pants and run my fingers under the waistband. I can feel him tense for just a second and then he seems to just embrace it and starts to really kiss me again. I lower my hand a little bit farther and start to stroke Clark. He moans in my mouth and that just makes me continue. Clark then stops the kiss and raises up on his arms above me, which stops my touching him, and looks down at me. Then starts to remove my shirt. He goes slow and I can tell he is making sure I am not going to stop him and that it is okay. He gets my shirt off and then leans down and kisses my nipple. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. Then Clark switches to the other nipple. Then he slides his hand lower and pushes his hand inside my panties. He gets 'there' and slowly inserts a finger inside me. I can't help but moan and squirm underneath him. He continues on me and leans down and captures my lips again in a heated kiss. I can only pull him closer. His hands are not stopping and I can tell I am getting close. I try to tell him, but it is useless. I explode around his fingers. I can feel the smile on his lips. I try and take him in my hand, but he stops me.

"Chlo, I would like to be with you tonight. If you want to?" Clark asks lightly.

"I wouldn't like it any other way." I say simply.

Clark then leans over and gets a condom out of the night stand and puts it on. He is then over me once more, he swiftly reaches down and pulls off my underwear and enters me. He starts a slow rhythm and I love the feeling. We cannot stop kissing each other as Clark and I meet each other. I can tell he is close and I am too. I whisper for him to let go and I feel him pick up his pace and it doesn't take long and he releases. I follow slightly afterward. We snuggle into each other for a while, then Clark gets rid of the condom and then leans over the bed and puts his pants back on. I reach over grab my tank top.

"You know you could just stay like that tonight, if you wanted." Clark says softly to me. "No need in putting your clothes back on."

"As you have already placed your pants on."

"Yeah, but that is just in case I need to check out the house tonight, don't want to be walking around naked." He says smiling at me.

"Well I don't want to be naked if someone breaks in either."

"Okay. Just wait one minute then." Clark jumps up and runs over to his side of the closet. He comes back to the bed and places his t-shirt and boxers next to me. "I have heard girls like to wear their husband's night clothes sometimes."

He is so endearing. I take his clothes and put them on. "Plus I bet you like to see them on me too." I say back.

"Well there is that too." Clark remarks.

Clark lays back down and we cuddle back in together.

* * *

I wake up before Clark the following morning, getting more rest than I have gotten in a long time. Every night since my father was murdered I have had the worst nightmares. Clark has always been here to help me through it, but last night was the first dreamless night I have had. It was wonderful.

I look up at Clark and he is still sleeping. Usually he is awake before me; the farm life still has him on the work clock.

I can't help but be grateful that he is there for me. I would have had to do this all by myself, but he left his world to be with me. It is too much, but Clark did it for me. I decide to get up and take a shower, but I know if I get up he will wake up. So I decide to just wake him and tell him, so it doesn't freak him out.

"Clark..." I whisper close to his ear.

This is all it takes, because he wakes up quickly. "Yeah. Something wrong?" He asks sitting up and pulling me into his side.

"No, nothing it wrong. I was just waking you to tell you I am going to take a quick shower. Please continue sleeping."

He lays back down, taking me with him. "Let's just stay in bed today."

I smile at the suggestion. "Well I would say yes, but we said we were going out again." I note while getting off the bed.

Clark groans as I leave the bed. I go to the closet and get some clothes and underwear, then head to the bathroom. I start the shower and then get in. I let the water hit my back and warm my body, then I turn and let it hit me in the face. Then I hear the door open.

"Clark I am in here." I say smiling.

"I know. You told me as much, I just thought we could save some water." Clark says as he pull the shower curtain back and steps in.

I feel my mouth drop open slightly. This is a first. Clark smiles at my caught off guard expression and leans forward and kisses me. We make out passionately for a while and then Clark reaches behind me and grabs the shampoo. He washes my hair and helps me rinse and then I do the same for him; all the while we sneak kisses from each other and our hands make quick touches.

After we are finished in the showers we get and Clark helps me dry off. We then get ready for the day; dressing, brushing teeth, Clark shaving, and so on.

We have a quick breakfast and decide to head out. Once in town we walk hand in hand to all the small little shops. At the book store we both buy a couple books. Then Clark and I decide to go down to the bay. We walk along the shore line for a while and just enjoy the day and each other. It was one of those great days that I never wanted to end. We started getting hungry around 3pm and decided to head back to the house.

Once we got there, it hadn't been more than 5 minutes and the phone started ringing. Clark and I both glanced at each other, we never received any phone calls, so I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Lois. This is just an update for you and Bruce." Agent Lasso says. "Luthor has been located. He has had an accomplice this whole time. A miss...Lana Lang. She has been helping him. She has was the one telling him what your whereabouts and helping him get information. It seems like she has also been dating his son, just to get closer. We are sorry to be the ones that have to break the news to you; we were also told you two use to be friends."

I am in shock. I cannot believe Lana has been helping Lionel.

"So..." I croak. "Do you have them in custody?"

"Yes. We placed them both under arrest. We plan on making sure they get to a secure prison and then bringing both of you both back."

"That will be fine. Thank you." I say small into the phone and then hang up.

I turn around and Clark is red in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THIS TO US!" Clark yells.

"Yeah. I mean I knew we didn't always see eye to eye, but this is just...crazy."

Clark continues to pace the room. "Sorry for yelling. I am just so upset that she would even try to hurt you, let alone work with him." Clark then comes over and pulls me into a hug, wiping the tears in my eyes away with his thumb.

I nod into Clark's shoulder, knowing exactly what he means.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thanks for making my first fanfiction a lot of fun. I love all of your positivity. Thank you all. Also I may do a sequel soon, but I thought this one should be over. Thanks again.**

**Chloe POV**

**Chapter 25 – Mid June**

After Lionel was brought in for murder and attempted murder charges, then Lana was also placed under arrest; Clark and I were taken back home. We had to wait and make sure no one else was out to get me, but once it looked like everything was fine. The FBI took Clark and I back to his house.

As the car pulled into Kent Farm to drop Clark and I off, I couldn't help but kind of sad that Clark and I would no longer be _Bruce and Lois. _When the car comes to a stop Martha and Jonathan run outside and start hugging Clark.

"Oh Clark we are so happy to have you back." Martha said as she was sobbing.

I really didn't know what to do, so I just kind of stood out of the way so Clark's parents could welcome him home. Then I glanced over and I noticed my old car sitting in the drive way. I went over to my car and set my bags in the back seat and closed the door.

"What do you think your doing?"

I turn around at the sound of Mr. Kent's question. "Well I was just putting my stuff in my car, so I could be heading home. I am sure you guys want to spend some time with Clark."

Then Mr. Kent walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Now dear, I hope you don't think you are leaving here without a fight." Then Martha ran over and joined our hug.

"No way Chloe. You can't leave us." Martha gushed. "We really want you to stay with us until you have to leave for college. We love you dear and we don't want to be alone."

When Martha said they love me, I couldn't help but start crying. Martha started rubbing my back like a mother does to sooth her child and I could literally feel the love that she had inside of her.

"Well I would love to stay here, if you guys are sure I won't be imposing." I say once I have pulled myself together a little bit.

"No imposition at all. Come on, let's all go inside." Mr. Kent said.

Clark walked over to me and opened the back door to my car and grabbed out my bags.

"Looks like your staying." Clark said just to me.

"I guess so." I reply.

"Good."

Once we all got inside and told Mr. and Mrs. Kent what had happened while we were gone and about the safe house and that sort of thing. Martha started fixing us a big dinner. Clark and I decided to just sit in the livingroom together and watch television while his parents were making dinner.

I was sitting on one of the couch and Clark was on the other. We were watching some comedy, but I was not paying attention really. I was thinking about how weird things would be if I stayed until college started. Would it be weird for Clark? I kept having all these different questions run through my head, when all of sudden Clark slid down the couch and was right next to me. Then he leaned over and pinned me to the side of the couch so that I was underneath him.

"What are you thinking about?" Clark asked with his lips on my ear.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Chlo. I know when your forehead scrunches up in a way you have that something is worrying you, so what is it?"

"I was wondering if it will be weird if I stay here." I say expressing one of the many worries going on in my head.

"No. It is not going to be weird. I am glad you will be staying here." Clark says and then leans forward and starts to kiss me.

I can feel myself relax into him. He is the best at making me forget my worries. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. Clark slides his tongue in my mouth and I meet his with mine. Then I hear a throat clear behind us and I jerk backwards.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just thought we should talk about sleeping arrangements." Mr. Kent said.

I feel myself turn beat red. Clark and I have been extremely intimate and being caught kissing has made me blush. Clark straightens up on the couch, so he is no longer pinning me down.

"Sure dad. I mean I would rather just give her my room though. I can sleep on the couch and she can just have my bed." Clark said like it was the easiest thing in the world to decide.

"Clark I don't want to take your room." I say protesting.

"Look you two. Martha and I aren't naive, we now you have been living together for a couple months. We would prefer though if you just don't have sexual relations." and at this point I think I turn purple in embarrassment. "while we are all under the same roof. We have put another twin size bed upstairs in your room Clark, so you both can still sleep in the same room. But no hanky panky."

"Hanky panky...come on dad." Clark said visibly embarrassed too.

"You heard right son." Mr. Kent said and then went to leave the livingroom and I caught him winking at Clark.

"Well I am mortified." I say when Mr. Kent is out of the room.

"I kind of know what you mean." Clark says back. "Awkward..."

"Awkward indeed."

After dinner and we all talked more, Clark and I decided to go to bed. Sure enough in his room there was another bed. I got changed and slid into the new twin size bed while Clark was still getting ready. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. Then I hear Clark come in and lock the door. Then something unexpected happens. Clark slides in next to me. I flip over and look at him.

"Clark...no hanky panky." I whisper to him.

"No worries. I am not trying to get fresh, I just know you sleep better when I am with you." Clark says softly back.

Clark is right and he knows it.

"I locked the door, so even if they do try and come in they won't be able to. But I really doubt they try to. They respect us and they know we respect them. So no need for you not to be able to sleep all night." Clark soothes.

"Okay you are right." I lean forward and give him a quick kiss. Then it turns into a longer kiss. Once we are finished making out. I push into his chest and feel myself falling to sleep in his strong arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
